It's You
by I'llbeyourhero
Summary: Quinn has been struggling with some sudden feelings towards a certain diva. When Schue decides to take the glee club on a Senior trip, things begin to change, and Quinn is finding it more difficult to hide her feelings. Faberry! summary sux.
1. Chapter 1: The Morning After

**I don't own Glee itself or the character's, but there are many days I wish I did. If I did own Glee Faberry would have happened already. The story itself however I do own and the story is copyrighted, which doesn't even compare to owning Glee...which once again I don't own. If that made sense :)**

**A/N: **so a lot of the parts for this story won't follow the storyline of the show, It's kind of AU in a way I guess. It also takes place at the end of senior year. I hope you like it :)

...

The students filed into McKinley High, some of them hung over from the night before, some of them lacking much needed sleep. They had one more week left, even though they had just celebrated their prom less than 14 hours ago. Many students hadn't even bothered to show up, but everyone from Glee had already entered through the front doors, some not wanting to more than others. But even if they wanted to skip, they still had some finals to finish up, and most of them counted on those marks so that they could attend the college of their hearts desire in a few months.

Rachel walked toward her locker with her head held high, with Finn's hand wrapped in her own. She was trying not to focus on what had happened last night between the duo. Her idea of prom never included a drunken loss of her virginity, or to be intoxicated at all for that matter. She was mad at Punk for spiking the punch, mad at Finn for coming onto her and mad at herself the most for not saying no. the couple hadn't mentioned it, mainly due to the fear they had at losing the relationship, which they both knew in their hearts and in the pit of their stomachs was going to end soon anyway. Rachel sighed, she was sick of the people who had been walking by her raving about how awesome Prom was, when for her it had sucked. She had always envisioned her prom as being amazing, the typical fairytale. It after all was a girl's second big night, a girl's first being their wedding.

"So you haven't said a word since I picked you up this morning…" Finn said, breaking the silence. Since last night he had been walking on eggshells even when he was alone. He was disappointed in himself, he never wanted to take Rachel's virginity, at least not like he had. He always pictured going all out, with candles and actually saying I love you. But last night there was no "I love you", only his question of "are you sure?" and her weak nod, which he shouldn't have bought. He thought he would know better that a nod isn't an answer; then again he was also drunk and horny. "…are you okay?" He managed to finish his question and Rachel turned the dials on her lock and quickly opened her locker. She dropped Finn's hand and it fell to his side, his heart breaking at her blank expression and careless hold she had on him a few seconds ago.

"I'm fine." She whispered. She turned to look at Finn, her heart wasn't fluttering the way it use to and she felt disappointed in him every time she looked into his eyes.

"Quinn wait!" Sam yelled as he ran past Rachel and Finn, knocking them out of their intense stare off with one another. Both turned to look at the scene that was forming between their fellow Glee members.

The head Cheerio whipped around causing Sam to come to a hault. "What part of I can't trust you anymore don't you understand!"

"It was a mistake, I love you…not her!" the girl he had made out with last night seemed to be a blur in his mind, he couldn't even remember her name. Sadly Quinn didn't even know the girl to begin with because she was way above most of the girls at the school and couldn't care less, or have any intention of getting to know them all…yet they all knew her.

"That's comforting." Quinn said, forcing herself to take in deep breaths to prevent herself from crying in front of everyone. As she inhaled she felt the sharp intake of breath cut through her chest, like a knife. It was unsettling. Everyone knew Quinn had cheated on Sam before, and many people watching the scene kind of thought she should give the guy a break, but between them it was a lot more intense. Sam had forgiven Quinn for cheating on him with Finn last year. The Justin Bieber wannabe had thought to himself that if Rachel could get over the fact that Finn had fallen for Quinn again (which had faded quickly) and then got back together with the diva, then Sam could forgive Quinn for getting caught up in a few moments. Of course that was a year ago, and since then they had gotten a lot more serious and he just ruined it in a heartbeat.

"You cheated on me before." He said, mentally slapping himself for his attempt at making his side of the story better, which failed because Quinn's death glare pierced right through him.

"So this was just you getting back at me?" Quinn said her hurt in her voice, deceiving her anger in her eyes.

"Quinn I was drunk…"

Quinn took in a shaky breath and a sudden movement that she noticed in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Rachel had shut her locker, trying not to pay attention to the very public fight between the two 'lovebirds' in the hallway. Quinn narrowed her eyes and when Rachel turned around she instantly regretted doing so.

"What the hell are you staring at Man Hands?"

Sam pushed his hair away from his eyes and placed a hand on Quinn's arm making her attention fall back on him.

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

Quinn's eyes shot up to his. She didn't even know the answer to that. She knew the brief explanation for it and that was to maintain her image, but she had never known why she chose Rachel as her target. She didn't have anything specific against the diva, sure the Cheerio found the shorter girl a bit annoying at times, and wanted to duct tape her mouth shut…like most people did. But Rachel had never done anything bad to her; the diva was genuinely nice and would look past anyone's flaws and give them a chance. Quinn also thought the diva was pretty, which bugged her at times but she had never been sure why. The blonde understood where Sam was coming from, she was a mean person and regardless if deep down she actually was fond of Rachel she'd never admit it or show it, she couldn't lose her popularity, not again.

Although there was another reason she'd never admit it, mainly because sometimes it scared her. Many times she had woken up due to dreams about Rachel, where she had been involved in lip locks with her. A part of her knew that was another reason she tortured Rachel, was to convince herself she hated her, instead of whatever feelings she had toward the brunette. She wasn't even sure what feelings she held for Rachel. One thing she knew was she couldn't be gay; she couldn't like girls, especially Rachel Berry. Quinn's religious view remained the same but a lot of her values and morals had changed, especially after getting pregnant. She never had anything against people who were gay, after all Santana and Brittany were her best friends and they were sleeping together and she didn't care…but Quinn wasn't gay, or so she tried to convince herself…a lot.

A part of Quinn didn't even care that Sam cheated on her; she was going to end it anyway. But she was still hurt, she did love Sam…she just wasn't sure in what way anymore. She wasn't even sure of her own sexuality, but she would swear up and down that she was straight; she just hadn't found the right guy yet.

"Well why did you have to cheat on me?" Quinn folded her arms across her chest and snuck a side glance at Rachel, no one seemed to notice…but the diva had. Rachel looked away and turned toward her locker again, afraid she was going to have an ice cold slushie thrown in her face for watching the fight play out. Sam's bottom lip quivered in the way it always did when he was upset, Quinn always thought it was cute, bur for some reason she hadn't thought it was cute in a long time.

"Sam…It's over. I can't do this anymore." Quinn gave Sam one last intense stare in the eyes, she slipped off the ring he had given her and thrown it on the floor. It landed before his feet and he looked at Quinn, hurt. The blonde turned around on her heel and stormed off, as she stormed down the hall the bell rang loudly which caused the crowd to disperse and everyone to head to their final they had to write.

Finn shut Rachel's locker for her and grabbed her hand in routine. He walked her to class, the silence still thick between them. They finally arrived to Rachel's science class, and she took in a deep breath, trying not to stress about her final.

"I'll see you afterwards in Glee?"

Nobody understood why Schuester had called a Glee meeting after their final exam, seen as their competitions had already been completed, but Rachel was excited to sit in Glee for the last time. She would definitely miss it.

Rachel nodded and headed into the classroom, leaving Finn behind to head to his own final exam.

xxxxx

Rachel focused on the ground and also focused on each step she took as she made her way to Glee. It wasn't typical Rachel Berry behavior but nobody seemed to notice, or even wonder about it.

"Hey Rach." Finn said, as he caught up to her. Her head jerked upward and she turned around to face him.

"Hello Finn, how did your final go?"

"Okay, I think I did fine…"

"I'm glad." Rachel said as her and Finn walked into Glee. Quinn, who was sitting alone in her regular spot in the back, glanced over at the brunette and her ex-boyfriend as they walked in. She could sense that something was off with Rachel…she sat there and watched the diva as she cautiously sat down.

"Hey Q." Santana and Brittany said simultaneously as they sat down, beside the blonde.

Quinn looked away from her fellow Glee clubber and towards her friends. "Hey…"

Everyone in the room sunk into their conversations, except for Rachel and Finn who sat their silently. Kurt was the first to notice that they had yet to hear a ramble from the diva.

"Hey does anyone know what's up with Rachel?" He whispered to those around him, making sure Rachel couldn't hear him.

"Why would we even care?" Quinn mumbled causing many of them to look up at her.

"I think her and Finn are having some issues, they seemed pretty awkward with each other earlier." Mercedes said, remembering when she spotted them walking to Rachel's classroom.

"I wonder what's going on." Tina said.

"We all knew Rachel and Finn wouldn't last…so why are we making a big deal about it?" Quinn snapped she was so sick of hearing the name Rachel.

Mercedes was just about to comment on Quinn's rude attitude but the sound of Schuester's voice wouldn't allow her to.

"Hey guys…so I'll cut right to the chase of why I wanted all of you here today. I have a surprise for you guys."

Everyone started to talk at the same time about what the surprise could be. Will stood there and watched his students and he smiled, he definitely would miss this group of kids the most after they were done with high school. Quinn sat there, strangely uncomfortable in her normal clothes. Cheerleading had ended for them a week ago, and although they had quit last year they all rejoined this year, and although the blonde had always been uncomfortable in her uniform, she kind of missed it. She ran her fingers nervously up and down her jeans; she briefly looked over at Rachel and took in a deep breath.

"Okay everyone calm down…" Mr. Schue said, and everyone soon became quiet. "I thought since this was your last year together as a Glee club we should do something big. After a lot of convincing and fundraising and some chats with your parents…I put together a trip."

"What kind of trip?" Puck asked.

"We're going to Paris."

"Paris as in France?" Finn asked, Rachel looked at her boyfriend and resisted the want to roll her eyes at his slightly stupid question.

They erupted in conversation again, Kurt talking about all the amazing outfits he could buy and Mercedes brought up all the hot guys that they would meet, which earned a smile from Kurt and a high-five. The rest of them went on about how exciting it will be and everything else they could think of.

"Alright guys let me finish." Mr. Schuester pulled out some travel guides and handed them out to each student. "We leave the school next Monday night at 5pm sharp, so be here around 4:30 so I can give you your tickets. Also don't forget your passports and some extra cash."

Everyone looked away from him the moment he was done talking and began to discuss the trip again. Finn gave Sam, who was sitting beside him a high-five as they discussed something about the parties and the difference in drinking age there, which was 16. Rachel watched them and faintly listened to their conversation. She watched Finn and she wondered why she hadn't noticed before that he acted like a Neanderthal. There was something about him that seemed to bother her. Her memory flashed to last night and everything replayed in her head.

She shivered at the memory of it; she always thought sex was supposed to be good, not sloppy and momentary. It was not pleasurable for her, nor was it even worth the long wait. She always wanted it to be with someone special and during the perfect moment, but as she watched Finn now she realized he wasn't the one, he never was. But the one or not she felt as if she couldn't end it, she still loved him but her love for him has changed, but she felt as if she needed to hold on. She tried to think back to right before the sex and as she was deep in thought she couldn't remember if they even used a condom. She started to play with her hands in her lap, becoming worried and scared.

_I am such an idiot. _She thought. It was a rare thought seen as most of the time she considered herself as perfect.

Finn turned back toward her but she didn't seem to notice. He gently grabbed her hand and the gesture made her jump in shock. She looked at him, her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but Finn I think it'd be best if we talked about what happened last night."

Finn tightened his grip on her hand and nodded. "Okay…we can talk about it after Glee."

xxxxx

Finn sat on the end of Rachel's bed and he watched his girlfriend as she paced back and forth.

"I wasn't ready…" She said, finally turning to him. His heart sunk as soon as he heard her words, he never meant to push Rachel.

"It shouldn't have happened like that Rach…but I promise that when it does happen again between us it will be special. I love you and I'm really sorry."

Rachel stopped moving and she felt a little calm at his words…but something bothered her when he had mentioned it happening again. She wasn't exactly sure she'd want to have sex with Finn again. He was a great guy, and always took care of her and she loved him for that, he was a great kisser and an excellent boyfriend…but with Finn there was never any sparks, no fireworks…nothing. It had been the same With Jesse St. James and Puck, that's why she had ended things with them.

She was mad at realizing this too late and her heart pounded heavily against her rib cage, she could feel the pain that everything was causing. It felt as if her heart was clenching with pain every time it pounded.

_The logical thing is to break up with Finn. If we are not right for each other then what is the point of continuing our romance… But I don't want to hurt him, he's always been so amazing and good to me, I can't just end it because of one stupid bump in the road. As most couples do we will have to just try and work through it…together._ She thought to herself, she shook her head and sighed at her internal ramble. She looked at Finn and their eyes connected, she couldn't even remember what use to draw her in every time she looked into them.

"I forgive you. I'm also sorry Finn, I should have stopped it and I didn't."

xxxxx

Quinn shot up in bed, beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and her whole body was sweating. She was panting trying to catch her breath, which somehow was hard to do. She sighed and looked around the room…as she sat there she couldn't even recall what her dream was about.

_How could a dream fall from your memory so quickly after experiencing it?_

She looked over on her nightstand table and the Glee club photo she had framed caught her eye. She stared at Rachel, her hair fell just right over her shoulders and her smile was soft…and warm if that was possible in a photo. As Quinn began to think about the diva her heart picked up and she could feel the sweat coating her skin again.

_What the fuck is happening to me? _

She forced herself to lay down, her head colliding with her pillow. She forced her eyes closed and tried to fully fall asleep but she couldn't, she barely scratched the surface. For the rest of the night she laid there, her eyes open staring at the wall. As she rested there her mind was beginning to work overtime.

_I cannot be gay…there's no way and I sure as hell cannot have feelings for Rachel Fucking Berry. I hate her, always have…we're enemies. I pick on her; she hates me in return that's how it's meant to be. I CAN'T LIKE HER! _Quinn pulled her blankets up higher and snuggled her chin into it. _I can't be into girls…I just can't. _She forced her eyes shut and faint wrinkles formed at the corner of her eyes due to the force she was using to keep them shut tight.

_You don't like Rachel…_the mere thought of the diva made her heart pick up; she didn't like the vibration it made through her chest. She began to wonder what it'd be like to kiss the diva…and her eyes widened. _I like Rachel…_she brought her palm up to her forehead and hit herself lightly. She looked over at the clock and she sighed when she noticed her alarm was going to go off in 2 hours. She suddenly craved food, a certain food in particular. Quinn always did love her bacon. She slowly got out of bed and made her way out of her room, deciding she had nothing better to do then make some bacon, there was no way she was going to get back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: 7 Days Later

**7 days later**

Quinn looked at the clock in her car and cursed quietly to herself. She was going to be late for her own school trip. She didn't really care; she didn't even want to go. For the last seven days she didn't do much, she mainly woke up every night on the hour and stare at Rachel all day. Santana even caught her staring and when asked why, Quinn's only response was "I'm wondering what color would go best with Rachel's top, blue or green." Later that day she had to force herself to find out the answer as she through a blue slushie in the diva's face. For the first time, Quinn had felt a pang of guilt and sadness when she did it. The reason Quinn didn't want to go on the stupid trip, even if it was to Paris was all because of Rachel and the hold the diva had over her. It was beginning to disgust her.

The blonde sped into the parking lot and parked her car, uneasy about leaving it there for a few days, seen as it was the only thing she ever owned that was rightfully hers. She quickly got out and opened her trunk, fishing for her luggage.

"Hey..." Sam said as he approached his now ex-girlfriend.

"What do you want Sam?"

Quinn struggled as she tried to pull out her big bag of luggage. Sam on the other hand only had a backpack and a small bag which he was carrying.

"Need some help with your luggage?"

Quinn sighed and decided she might as well take him up on his offer. "Thank you." She mumbled.

Sam's eyes widened briefly, he was shocked she even knew how to say those words. Sam awkwardly stood beside her and reached into her trunk pulling out the big duffle bag. He picked it up and held it over his shoulder. Quinn smiled at him, and she remembered that he really was a great guy, as she slammed her trunk she thought that Sam would make a girl very happy one day...but that girl definitely wasn't her, and never would be.

They walked into the school, silence still surrounding them. They soon met up with all the other Glee clubbers and Mr. Schuester. Will counted them all and smiled when he realized they were all finally there, and he had 5 minutes to spare before they had to leave.

"Alright so here are your plane tickets." He said handing them out. Everyone was excited, except Quinn who wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in her bed, fast asleep. She looked over at Rachel who was smiling at Finn, like an idiot.

Rachel forced a smile as she looked up at Finn; he seemed to buy it because he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled him close to her. Everyone was reading their seat numbers, trying to see who they were seated beside.

"So do I get to sit beside you?" Finn asked, leaning down and kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. Everything he had done over the last week annoyed her. She had planned to dump him earlier but she wasn't sure if doing it before a school trip was the best idea so she decided to suck it up and deal with Finn for another few days until they got back home. Finn grabbed her ticket and his face fell when he realized they weren't anywhere near each other.

"Hey Mr. Schue can we trade Plane tickets so we can sit beside-"

"Nobody will be trading plane tickets, I handed them out this way on purpose. Whoever you're seated beside is the person you will be sharing a hotel room with, and they'll be your partner through the trip."

Puck laughed and furrowed his brows. "Mr. Schue we're not five why do we need the buddy system?"

Will cleared his throat, "Because it's a different country and it's safer and that way it gives you guys more freedom to explore without the whole group of you fighting over what you want to do." He looked down at his watch and back at the kids. "It's time to go, is everyone ready?"

Everyone responded with a slight head nod. Schuester smiled and headed toward a yellow school bus which he rented just to take the kids to the airport. The Glee clubbers soon followed and they were all loud and excited for the upcoming week. Quinn slowly walked out of the school and without notice she had been walking beside Rachel. Suddenly she felt an arm rub against hers and she turned to see who was touching her. A lump in her throat formed and her heart began to speed up.

"Touch me again and I'll kick your ass...understood?" Quinn spat, causing Rachel to put some space in between them. The blonde sighed and subconsciously walked up the steps and into the bus. There were only two empty seats left and she sucked in a heavy breath and looked over at Puck who had an empty spot beside him. She contemplated for a second; it was either a seat beside Puck or Rachel, who was standing behind her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Puck and slumped into the seat beside him.

"Hey baby mama."

She leaned her head back against the seat and let out a deep sigh.

xxxxx

The Glee club filed onto the plane, everyone bumping into everyone. Finn found his seat and opened the luggage compartment above the seat as he was doing so he leaned out to far and bumped into Quinn.

The blonde let out a sharp sigh, "Watch where you're going."

"Hey Quinn..." Finn began, causing the blonde to stop. She slowly turned around and glared at him.

"What?"

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Finn said, quoting Sam from when the bleach blonde boy and Quinn had their fight in the school's hallway. Puck who was seated beside Finn's seat gave him a high five at the insult.

Quinn felt her cheeks get red hot with anger and the comment was making her blood boil, she felt as if she was a volcano preparing to erupt. She was about to lunge at her ex-boyfriend but she stiffened as she felt someone's hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her away.

"What the hell..." Quinn said as she grabbed the person's arm and pried it off of her. She spun around and faced the person who dragged her away, trying not to trip in the small space in the mean time. She raised an eyebrow at Santana wondering why she out of all people would drag her away from an oncoming fight.

"Q, chill out as much as I want to see you punch Finn out, I'd much rather go to Paris. So get your ass in your seat and calm down. What the fuck has been up with you lately?"

"I just..." _have_ _Rachel constantly on my mind "..._have a lot on my mind."

Santana nodded, "Well if you fuck up this trip for me I will beat your ass." Quinn knew that by the tone in Santana's voice she and Brittany had some plans scheduled throughout the days they had in Paris.

"Whatever..." Quinn mumbled. She looked away from her friend and down at her ticket, looking for her seat. She looked around the plane and turned her nose up at it. The seats were lined up in rows of two and there were three aisles. The only thing she kind of liked about the seating was you were only crammed either beside a person and the aisle or the person and the side of the plane. Instead of being stuck in the middle of two people.

Quinn hated planes...they always made her feel claustrophobic and she was afraid of heights. But the blonde had also seen way to many horror movies, and action movies that she's afraid of flying in a plane. Her ticket read Row 5, E1. She looked around and finally saw her seat. She smiled happily as she noticed she was beside the window, but her smile soon disappeared as she noticed who was sitting in the seat beside hers. She felt as if she just got hit by a speeding transport tuck. Her heart pounded hard in her chest and her palms began to sweat. She looked at the diva, who warily looked back at her.

"H-hello Quinn." Rachel nervously choked out, even though they were far from school or any ice cold beverages she was still afraid of getting a slushie dumped on her.

"Listen Stubbles this trip will go a lot better if you don't talk to me, and just pretend we aren't stuck together."

"I'm not happy with our seating arrangement either, or the fact that we are partnered up but Mr. Schuester obviously brought us together for a reason and I'm-"

"Zip it Man Hands, I honestly don't give a shit." But the truth was Quinn was ecstatic that she and Rachel were partners. When Rachel had said she wasn't happy about it the blonde had felt an ache fill her chest.

She sighed as she opened the luggage compartment and shoved in her carryon bag. The carryon kept hanging over the side and as much as she shoved she couldn't get it in all the way. She balled her hand into a fist and punched the bag inward but that caused an opposite reaction making the bag topple onto the floor. Rachel eyed the pissed off blonde.

She knew she would probably regret helping her but the diva got up from her seat and when she did so Quinn bit her lip. The blonde focused on the skirt Rachel was wearing and her eyes scanned the diva's perfectly tanned legs. Rachel bent down carefully and as Quinn watched the Cheerio bit her lip harder causing it to taste a bit like blood. She released her hold on her lip and took in a deep shaky breath.

"You cannot just shove it in; you have to carefully organize to make more room." Rachel said moving her own bag aside and put Quinn's bag beside hers. Quinn watched the diva closely forcing herself to hide the oncoming smile.

_She's so cute when she has to stand on the tip of her toes...who am I kidding she always looks cute...she looks amazing today. _Quinn sighed. _Wait what am I thinking? its Rachel she wears owl sweaters, and she's a dwarf...a cute dwarf._

Quinn took a deep breath.

_Regardless she's hot. _

Quinn was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt Rachel's arm press against her arm. She felt tingles go through her whole arm at the slight contact. The blonde's defence rose and she turned her head to look at the brunette. Rachel swallowed hard, in fear as she felt Quinn's eyes shoot daggers into her.

"Were you not listening to me when I told you I'd kick your ass if you ever touched me again?"

Rachel jerked away and took a step away from her fellow classmate. Quinn wanted to pull her back, and apologize but instead she continued to hold her head up high and glare hard at Rachel.

"I-I was trying to help you Quinn." Rachel nervously mumbled. She wasn't dumb the diva knew there was something wrong with Quinn, or at least something bothering her. Quinn had always been mean to her, but she was never this intense.

"I didn't ask for your help Rachel."

Rachel stepped away and headed toward her seat. She slowly sat down and began to pull her iPod out of the small bag she had sitting in the pouch on the back of the seat in front of her but her actions halted and her eyes traveled to the blonde.

_Did Quinn just call me by my actual name? _Rachel thought.

"You just called me-"

"Shut it." Quinn said finally realizing the slip of her tongue. _I can't get soft on her; I can't let her see who I really am..._

"Quinn I think you would benefit if you-"

Quinn snapped her head toward Rachel, her eyes glaring blazing holes right through her. Rachel usually never shut up but she became silent. At least she knew when it'd be best not to say anything. Quinn took every step gently as she walked in front of Rachel and took her own seat beside the diva. Rachel slowly turned to look at the blonde, her mouth began to open as she prepared to say something and Quinn quickly noticed.

"Don't even think about talking to me."

Mr Schuester walked down the aisle of the plane, the aisle closest to them and Quinn smiled.

"Hey Mr. Schuester..." She said, getting his attention. He walked over to them and a genuine smile spread across his face.

"What's up?" He asked, his eyes shifting from Quinn to Rachel and then back to Quinn.

"I don't want to be paired with her, can you please switch us around, maybe –."

Schuester folded his arms over his chest and looked down at Quinn. "I'm sure you can find some common ground. This is a perfect opportunity for you to get to know each other." He sent them both a smile and walked away. Rachel sighed and looked down at her iPod which she finally had in her hands. Quinn watched the diva's movements and a small smile crept onto her face, she was beginning to feel like a totally different person, sometimes she wasn't even sure if she knew who she really was.

"Attention passengers please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to take off from Ohio international airport to Paris, France." The pilot's voice came over the intercom. Rachel pulled on her seatbelt and it barely moved. She tugged on it again and as she pulled it closer to the seatbelt lock, it clicked and got stuck. Quinn quietly laughed and rolled her eyes, a smile began to play with her lips and she thought Rachel's struggle was cute.

"Having issues Man Hands?" Quinn may have called her Man Hands but she definitely didn't think that, in fact she kind of liked Rachel's hands...especially in her dreams. Rachel's head jerked up and she turned it slightly to look at the blonde. The diva didn't say a word she just looked at Quinn and sighed.

Quinn didn't give the brunette a warning, she just began to lean over and Rachel jumped slightly at the sudden movement. The shyness and fear Rachel showed made Quinn's heart sink.

_Is she really that scared of me?_

"Relax Treasure Trail I'm just going to help you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "That's a first."

Quinn decided to ignore Rachel's comment and she carefully grabbed the brunette's seatbelt, her breathing grew heavier and her heart began to speed up. She tried to focus on anything besides the fact that she was close to Rachel, and well aware of where her hands were. The sound of the seat belt clicking into the lock caused a sigh of relief from the blonde. In a quick motion she snapped away from Rachel and leaned back in her chair and quickly put her own seat belt on. She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at the diva who (to her surprise) had been looking at her already.

Their eyes connected and Rachel got lost in the deep hazel that was staring at her. She felt her stomach flip and she began to worry. She had missed a period, and the floppy feeling she felt in her stomach didn't make her worry fade. The only thing that had been on her mind was the possibility that she could be pregnant. The diva cleared her throat and finally managed to talk.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it...and I mean it." Quinn said, she forced herself to look away from the brunette and she snuggled back into her seat. She slowly closed her eyes, wanting to catch up on some much needed sleep.

...

**A/N:** please don't look at the word pregnant and decide to write the story off. I'm not going to carry any suspense with that particular part but the pregnancy _**scare**_ is needed to make a lot of things come into bloom.


	3. Chapter 3:Thoughts,Feelings & Breakdowns

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and she jumped as she saw the stewardess standing beside her seat, looking down at her. The blonde gave her a blank stare and observed her. She had a blanket and two pillows in her hand and a trolley ahead of her.

"Hello Miss, would you like a pillow or a blanket or anything from the cart?" The lady said an obvious fake smile plastered on her face. It looked as if it had been drawn on.

Quinn cleared her throat, which felt rough from her nap, and was about to answer until Rachel beat her to it.

"Two pillows and a blanket, and maybe a bottle of water for her will be fine." Rachel knew that after a nap the blonde may want something to drink, at least that's how she felt every time she woke up.

The lady nodded and handed Quinn two pillows and a blanket, and her water.

"Can we get two blankets?" Quinn mumbled still slightly groggy from sleep.

"I'm sorry we have a limited number, and this is our last one." her eyes shifted between the two teenagers, "Guess you'll have to share." The stewardess sent them a small smile and walked away, and began to serve Kurt and Mercedes who were in the seats ahead of them.

"Here," Quinn threw Rachel the blanket, hitting her off the face with it. Rachel pursed her lips together and held in the little bit of anger she had towards the blonde.

"We can share it if you'd like. It's not a problem Quinn."

"I'm definitely not sharing with you Man Hands." Quinn snapped, turning slightly in her seat the best she could to at least attempt to avoid Rachel.

"You know Quinn we will be spending a lot of time on this trip, since we're unfortunately stuck together, so you should get use to it. I'll be around whether you like it or not."

"Would you just shut up..." the blonde mumbled.

Kurt turned in his seat which was hard thanks to the seat belt. He glanced at the girls who were sitting behind him.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

The boy's eyes widened. Quinn was a bitch and he knew that but she wasn't usually that mean to him. Quinn and Kurt became close friends in senior year, they had been friends before but not like they were now. He knew her pretty well. He had heard Quinn snapping at Rachel since they got on the plane, which caused him to suspect that something was bothering the blonde. Kurt remained silent and turned back around, not wanting to piss off the blonde even more.

A small beep went through the plane and the red light on the seatbelt signal disappeared signalling that they could remove their seatbelts. Quinn sighed in relief when she saw the red light disappear. She took off her seatbelt and got out of her seat as quick as she possibly could, and began to walk away.

Finn watched the blonde as she headed toward the bathroom. He was patiently waiting for the opportunity to talk to Rachel, and it had finally arrived.

Quinn walked as fast as she could to a place she didn't even need to go. She was just using it as an excuse to get away from Rachel.

Finn slowly got up and carefully made his way to the brunette. Rachel heard the footsteps and looked up, she sighed heavily as Finn sat down in Quinn's seat. She never thought it would happen but she actually missed the blonde, if Quinn had still been there she wouldn't have to deal with Finn and currently dealing with Quinn's mood swings were a lot easier.

"Hey babe." He said casually as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello Finn." She turned her head and stared at her boyfriend her face full of hurt and annoyance. They sat there in silence and as Finn went to grab Rachel's hand she widened her eyes in shock and jerked her hand away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot of things on my mind." Rachel said.

"Like what?"

"Finn I would appreciate it if you didn't pry. You don't need to know every single thing that is on my mind, and I am entitled to some privacy." Rachel's heart sped up, afraid of telling Finn that she thought she was pregnant. If he found out what was on her mind, she knew he would freak out.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering."

Rachel didn't respond and a thick shield of awkward silence formed around them. Rachel shifted uncomfortably under Finn's stare and she cleared her throat as she attempted to hold herself together.

_I wish Quinn was here... _Rachel thought. After she registered the thought she couldn't believe that would even cross her mind, but right now she'd rather deal with a pissed off cheerleader then her own boyfriend.

Quinn took in some deep, shaky breaths as she held her hands under the tap. She stared at herself in the mirror and shook her head.

_This is so wrong...being gay is wrong, having these feelings... _the blonde furrowed her brows and shook her head _...are making me insane, I just wish they'd go away. _She splashed some water from her hands and onto her face and her hot cheeks soon began to cool off. A sudden loud knock on the bathroom door made her jump. She quickly turned off the tap and glanced at herself in the mirror, making sure her makeup wasn't running. She ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it up a little bit. The person knocked on the door again and she rolled her eyes. She opened the door, slightly irritated at whoever it was. Kurt pushed himself into the bathroom, slightly pushing Quinn aside. He closed the door behind him and stared at her.

"What the hell?" Quinn said as she raised her eyebrow.

Kurt placed his hands on his hips and also raised his eyebrow. "What is going on with you?"

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is why are you being a bitch to everyone more than usual, and why are you on Rachel's case so much?"

"Kurt I realize Rachel is your friend but she's not mine, and I don't have to act like she is." Quinn looked Kurt in the eyes and she took in a deep shaky breath. Everyone knew Kurt was good at seeing through people and noticing things without even having to be told and she was worried he'd see right through her.

"I'm aware but something seems off with it, and with you. Like since when have you ever took off to hide in a bathroom? And you have that look, that certain glow."

"What are you getting at Kurt?"

"You're totally crushing on someone."

Quinn's cheeks flushed and her heart began to race. She knew he would have seen right through her, Kurt knew a lot for his own good.

"Well...I..."

"Oh my god Fabray spill, who's the lucky guy?"

Quinn felt a lump in her throat form and she swallowed hard, trying to eliminate it but it didn't go away. She headed toward the sink, not caring that Kurt was there she leaned her hands on the old, cracked plastic sink and she bowed her head, trying to regain her composer. Kurt shifted his posture and a soft worry line in his forehead appeared as he furrowed his brows.

He walked over to Quinn, which was simple seen as the bathroom was so tiny. He placed his hand on her shaky one, and it made her jump, catching her off-guard. She soon relaxed into the comforting hold he had overtop of her hand and they stood there silently for a few seconds. Quinn felt her eyes begin to get wet and she turned to face Kurt...the last time he really saw Quinn this broken was when she got pregnant, which seemed like a million years ago, before they grew so close.

Quinn closed her eyes trying to bring herself to tell Kurt who she liked. Although lately Quinn was seriously convinced that it wasn't just a small crush, she knew she was starting to fall for her.

"It-it's...Rachel." She choked out, in a soft whisper that was hard to hear but Kurt still picked it up. A tear fell from Quinn's eye and Kurt pulled on her arm causing her to turn to look at him. He gave her a weak smile and pulled her into a hug. She comfortably settled into his embrace and let out a loud sigh.

"What am I going to do?" She asked, sobbing into Kurt's shoulder making his sweater a bit damp.

"Everything will be alright, trust me I've been through this." Kurt said, remembering how hard it was for him back when he had his first crush on a guy. Quinn nodded against his shoulder and took in a deep shaky breath.

"By the way...I knew it."

Quinn backed up out of the hug, placing her hands on his arms. She raised an eyebrow, confusion gracing her face.

"It was obvious to me that you were crushing on Rachel."

Quinn glared at him but it didn't bother him, he was use to her dirty looks by now and he knew she wasn't mad at him; she rarely got mad at him. The blonde rolled her eyes and let go of his arms. She slowly turned around toward the mirror and started fixing her make-up and attempting to make her red puffy eyes less noticeable.

Finn continued to stare at Rachel, they hadn't said much since he had sat down beside her and he fiddled with his hands as he feared losing the diva.

"Can we talk?" Finn asked, "I want to fix this."

Rachel sighed and turned to look at him. Their eyes connected and once again she didn't feel a shiver or a spark. She didn't get lost in them like she had months ago. She turned her attention away from him, not wanting to look at the jock anymore.

"I do not want to talk with you Finn."

"Please Rachel we need to talk..."

Rachel, who had been looking out the window turned to face him yet again, his eyes meeting hers.

The diva grabbed his hand gently and she took a steady even breath. "I think it'd be best if we stopped seeing each other."

"You're breaking up with me, on our way to Paris? Rach why do we have to break-up I still love you..."

Kurt flung the bathroom door opened and walked down the aisle, Quinn soon followed and people seated close to the bathroom were blankly staring at her. She knew exactly why, exiting a bathroom with a guy (whether he's gay or not) looks pretty bad.

A man who was obviously quite tall (even though he was sitting down) and was built muscle wise gave Quinn a large smile. His eyes traveled up and down her and she gave him a hard glare. He chuckled and as she walked by him he grabbed her arm, causing her to stop walking.

"So, was that guy your boyfriend?" His voice was deep and raspy and Quinn looked down at him, disgusted. "Or are you offering random hook-ups?" he sent her a wink and the blonde furrowed her brows.

"Actually he's gay and my best friend and if I were you I would get your hand off of me before I make it impossible for you to ever have kids." Quinn sent him a small smile and his eyes widened. He slowly let go of Quinn and her smile grew.

"That's what I thought..." She whispered, and walked toward her seat...again.

"I'm sorry Finn but it's for the best. I have given it a lot of thought and it's the right decision." Rachel said. Originally she was fully convinced that she wasn't going to break-up with Finn until they arrived home from the trip, but her heart was telling her that it was wrong. She couldn't lead him on like that, she had to end it.

"Can we please talk about this, I don't want to-"

"I've made my decision Finn and I don't want to talk about it."

"But I-"

Quinn raised her eyebrow as she stood beside her seat. She looked down at Finn and smirked.

"Berry doesn't want to talk to you so get over it and leave her alone." Both Rachel and Finn's attention shot up to the blonde. The diva's eyes widened, she was shocked to hear what Quinn had just said. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that Quinn was sticking up for her.

"Now get out of my seat." Quinn finished. Finn pulled his eyes away from his ex-girlfriend and looked over at Rachel. She gave him a weak smile and looked away, putting her earphones back into her ears. Finn got out of Quinn's seat and gave her a quick, yet timid glance. He sighed and walked away heading back toward his seat beside Puck.

Quinn slumped into her chair and looked over at Rachel. She couldn't help but watch as the brunette mouthed the words to the song that her iPod was playing. A small smile played with Quinn's lips and she couldn't get over how cute the diva was. The sunlight was shining through the tiny window beside the blonde and the rays bounced off of Rachel's eyes just right, and hit her face making it look softer then it usually is. The brunette felt Quinn's eyes on her and she slowly turned her head to face the blonde.

Rachel gave her a soft meaningful smile, and Quinn froze. She felt as if she was stuck in one place, her heart was racing, her stomach was doing flip flops but her body went still. Their eyes connected and Quinn felt as if she could swim in them, and never drown. She felt lost in them but found at the same time.

Rachel swallowed hard, she felt weak and slightly threatened under the other girl's stare, and she wasn't sure how to react. Her stomach flopped again and she mentally cursed Finn and herself. Her worry about being pregnant filled her thoughts again and her smile slowly disappeared. Quinn watched as hurt flashed over Rachel's face, the blonde was concerned but instead of prying, or showing it she looked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Hotel Rooms

_**A/N: **_As_** you can see I'm trying to do regular updates with this story, which is doing well so far lol. but during the weekend they may not come because my friend is coming into town and we shall have some time partying it up in clubs. But they should be back to regular updates come monday :) thanks for reading my story, and for all the reviews and alerts. I love it when you guys review, because it helps knowing I'm doing a good job.**_

...

After a long flight, a tiring taxi ride to the hotel and a lot of Jet Lag later, they were finally standing in the hotel lobby. The hotel was fancy, which shocked the students; they all wondered how Mr. Schue could afford it, let alone the trip. The windows were stained glass and the walls were a golden colour, which matched the light brown furniture. The floors were white marble and it seemed like a very classy place. Mr. Schuester talked to the guy at the desk and began to sort everything out, and was getting every student their key cards.

"Okay everyone, I know some of you aren't happy with the partners you've been assigned for the trip, but those partners will be your roommates while we're here, which I already mentioned on the plane."

Quinn felt as if she couldn't breathe, she felt Kurt's hand grip hers tightly, which shocked her because she didn't even know he was beside her.

"Now I do have some rules that I expect you to follow. One, if you want to go somewhere please don't go alone. Two, curfews is midnight, if I catch you outside your room after midnight you'll be in a lot of trouble. Also girls and guys can be in each other's rooms, with the exception of Kurt only until 6pm."

Everyone stared at him wide eyed, and Puck held onto a frown not liking the last rule.

"Mr. Schue you're ruining it, how do you expect me to hook up with hot French chicks if they're not-"

"Shut up Puckerman, odds are you won't even get a girl to look at you twice." Quinn said, a half smile forming.

"You're just jealous baby mama."

Quinn rolled her eyes and Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, "also tonight we're meeting for dinner in the hotel's restaurant so meet me down here..." Schuester looked at the clock in the hotel room and he felt a yawn overtake him. "...in 5 hours, that should give you enough time to sleep off some of the jet lag." He walked around to each student and handed them a key card to their room. Quinn glanced at the object she was now holding in her hand and her eyes soon shifted and landed on Rachel. The brunette looked over at the blonde and gave her a weak smile.

_I swear by the end of this trip...I'm going to kill myself._ Quinn thought.

The students began to drag themselves out of the lobby and toward the sets of elevators. Quinn however was glued in place and her eyes slipped from the diva, as Rachel made her way to the elevator.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. I'm sure you can handle it." Kurt said his hand still hooked with Quinn's. He pulled her as best he could knocking her out of the zone she was in.

"Easy for you to say..." She mumbled, as she allowed Kurt to pull her towards the elevator.

xxxxx

"You have to be kidding me!" Quinn said as she stood in the open doorway of her hotel room, Rachel standing beside her.

"It isn't the end of the world Quinn." Rachel said her eyes glued to the Queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

"We only have one bed..." the blonde said, more to herself then to Rachel.

"We can manage, we will just have to share and if you aren't comfortable with that you can sleep on the floor?" Rachel walked into the room and sat her luggage down in the corner.

Their room was medium sized, big enough for two people. It had soothing red walls, and a dark maroon carpet. The bed was centered, and the headboard was pushed against the wall. There was a TV that rested on top of a shelf that was built into the wall; it was positioned in the center of the wall ahead of the bed so that when you were in bed you had perfect view.

There were two small nightstands on each side of the bed, which were lined up with the headboard. They had three drawers each and a lamp on top. There was a small table near the left wall, with two comfy looking chairs close to it. There was a single picture frame hanging up on the right wall, with a picture of an "angry" ocean in it.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at the brunette. "There is no way I'm sleeping on the floor, and why do you automatically get the bed?"

"Because I'm a star Quinn and I need my beauty sleep."

Quinn released a small laugh and rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? We aren't even here to perform anything."

Rachel stood up as straight as she could and raised her chin. "As I said, we can share the bed or you're welcome to sleep on the floor. I do not mind sharing the bed, as long as you don't kick me or punch me while-"

"The right side is mine." Quinn whispered, unable to keep her heart rate from picking up at the fact that she was going to be sharing a bed with Rachel Berry.

Rachel suddenly felt her stomach clench and she instantly felt as if she was going to throw up, she rushed toward the washroom which was attached to their room and slammed the door behind her. Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion but shook it off. She tiredly walked toward the bed and slipped into it, as soon as she felt her head hit the pillow she let out a moan in pure comfort.

The click of the washroom door caused Quinn to open her eye only slightly. Rachel cleared her throat and set the alarm on her cell phone. After setting it on the nightstand she pulled back the blankets, and got into the bed. Quinn felt that familiar lump in her throat come back as the warmth from the other girl seemed to comfort her.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, mentally slapping herself for showing her concern to the diva, when she was trying to hide it.

Rachel turned onto her side so she was facing Quinn. The diva had shock written on her face, she couldn't believe Quinn was showing concern. Their eyes locked and Rachel could tell that the blonde actually cared and was concerned.

"I am fine, just the jet lag." Rachel said, making up an excuse. Jet lag was known to make people sick so she decided to go with it.

_It'd be better then telling Quinn I had sex with Finn while intoxicated and I am not sure if we used a condom. I skipped a period, I'm feeling slightly Ill and I think I'm pregnant. _Rachel rambled, even in her head.

"Okay..." The blonde said, closing her eyes.

Rachel watched as Quinn slowly fell into slumber. A small smile played with the diva's lips, it was the first time she found the blonde simple. Her eyes slowly closed and she too wound up falling asleep.

xxxxx

The alarm from Rachel's phone caused Quinn to grunt and snuggle deeper into the bed, or what she thought was the bed. The diva slowly opened her eyes and went to reach for the phone and as she did she realized Quinn who was nestled against her.

_She's cute when she's asleep. _Rachel thought, in return her eyes widened and she shook her head. She had no idea where that thought even came from.

Rachel managed to grab her phone and turned off the alarm.

"Quinn it's time to get up or we will be late for dinner."

"No..." the blonde mumbled, yet whined at the same time.

"And do you think you could possibly let go of me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn's eyes instantly flung open and she noticed she was wrapped around the brunette and her head was nestled into her chest. Although she didn't want to she immediately retracted and shot up into a sitting position on the bed.

"I-Um...I'm-"

"It's fine." Rachel said, assuming the blonde was attempting to apologize. She slowly got up out of bed and headed toward her bags, the blonde watched the brunette intently, her eyes following every move she made.

The diva pulled out a black skirt that was different from the skirts she usually wore and a simple dark purple top. Quinn watched as she made her way to the bathroom as soon as Rachel closed the door the blonde let out a much needed breath, that she didn't even know she was holding. She blinked many times in a row to bring herself back from wherever she was; she got up out of bed and found herself an outfit as well.

Quinn cautiously looked at the bathroom door, making sure it wouldn't fly open at any moment. She slowly slipped off the outfit she was wearing and was left in nothing but a black thong and a tight black bra. She pulled on her jeans that she settled on and slowly did them up. They hugged gently against her skin, fitting her just right in every curve. She rooted through her bag for a top and she finally settled on a pink top.

Just as she was about to pull it on the bathroom door opened and she jumped. Rachel's attention fell on the blonde and her eyes widened a little bit at the vision of the girl in a bra, and her amazing abs showing.

"Quinn I am so sorry I didn't realize you were..." Rachel's words for once actually fell away from the tip of her tongue and her sentence made an abrupt stop before she could finish it.

Quinn swallowed hard and her cheeks became pink in embarrassment. Rachel slowly turned around, her back now towards the Cheerio. Quinn finally managed to put her shirt on. It hugged her nicely, and the straps were similar to spaghetti straps, but they were a tiny bit thicker. The shirt dipped down in the front, revealing some cleavage. Quinn glanced over at Rachel, who was still looking away from her waiting for her to change. Instead of letting her know she was done the blonde grabbed her key card off the night stand and walked out of the room.

The slam that the door made caused Rachel to jump and swiftly turn around. She stared at the closed door; she wondered how Quinn could be so nice and caring towards her one minute and then be a total bitch the next. She knew that there was something bothering the blonde, the only challenge would be getting Quinn to open up about it, but the diva always liked a challenge.

Quinn walked into the dining area of the hotel room and quickly spotted the Glee club. She dragged her feet toward the table and spotted a few empty seats. She made her way toward the seat beside Kurt and slipped into it.

"So, how is sharing a room with Rachel?" Kurt said, elbowing the Cheerio in the arm, in a playful way.

"Well let's see our room only has one bed, so we have to share and she walked in on me changing, so I'd say it's just...perfect." She spat the word perfect out in dry sarcasm and Kurt sighed heavily.

Quinn looked over at the diva that just entered the room. The blonde's cheeks became red instantly, still embarrassed. Kurt noticed and he laughed, causing Quinn to elbow him. Rachel looked around the table and there weren't many seats left, only two. She was stuck choosing a seat beside Finn and Puck, or Brittany and Quinn. Fin stared at her, his lips quivering and his eyes practically pleading for her to sit down next to him. She inched closer to the seat but before sitting she briefly looked over at the blonde.

Quinn felt sorry for her, and was slightly jealous. Even though she had witnessed the break-up between Finn and Rachel, she was still taken over by the green monster and one thing she definitely didn't want to see is the diva sitting beside Finn. Quinn made a simple nod toward the empty chair beside her and pulled it out slightly. Rachel softly smiled and took the hint; she made her way over to the seat and carefully sat down.

Santana who was seated beside Brittany and not too many seats away from her best friend eyed Quinn's actions carefully, thinking that something was kind of fishy about the way Quinn voluntary offered the seat to Rachel. And one thing Santana couldn't stand is the possibility of Rachel and Quinn becoming friends.

"Thank you Quinn, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I wouldn't want to sit beside my ex either."

Santana raised an eyebrow, shocked at Quinn's attempt to be polite. "Hey Q is Man Hands brainwashing you already?" Puck who was seated beside the Latina laughed. Brittany smiled at the diva beside her, and secretly interlocked her and Santana's fingers under the table.

"Shut it S." Quinn said, not wanting to start a huge blow-up at dinner. She and Santana may be best friends but they fought almost every day, but what people didn't realize was that's how their friendship worked. Without that, there would be no friendship.

Mr. Schuester finally arrived and took the last empty seat between Finn and Puck.

"So how is everyone doing?" He asked as he opened his menu. He received a few nods; some people said "good" and most of them responded by saying "tired."

"Well there are some local bands playing a small set in Bois de Boulogne."

Everyone looked at him confused. "It's one of Paris' biggest parks. It's absolutely gorgeous and tonight if you're up for it we can go, it's relatively close to the hotel and is walking distance."

"That'd be cool Mr. Schue." Tina said.

"I'm Game." Puck said.

The rest of them all agreed accept for Santana and Brittany who had other plans in their hotel room, and Rachel politely decline due to the ill feeling she still had. Quinn felt relief flow over her once Rachel told them she wouldn't be going. She was convinced she had to have time away from the brunette and she was finally getting it.

Everyone began to focus on their menus.

"Mr. Schue is it okay if I'm excused? I'm not feeling too well." Rachel asked. Mr Schuester put down his menu and looked at the Diva.

"Of course Rachel...are you okay?"

The diva nodded and slowly got up from her chair. Quinn watched her as she left the dining hall.

_Maybe I should see if she's okay...she seems pretty sick _Quinn debated,_ wait there is no way I'm going to get soft on her now. _


	5. Chapter 5: Drowning

**A/N:** So to those who have reviewed, favoured and alerted this story thanks for taking interest in it, and I hope you like it so far.

...

Mr. Schuester led his students into the park and many of them were shocked at how beautiful it was. Quinn stuck close to Kurt and he pointed out a few things to her.

"I wonder where those paths lead." He said trying to take Quinn's mind off of Rachel, she didn't say that's what she was focused on but he knew.

"No idea..." her voice was soft, and she may have said the words but she wasn't fully paying attention.

The kids followed their teacher to a small stage in the center of a fielded area and stood behind some other people, waiting for the local band to take the stage. Quinn stood there, emotionless. Kurt poked her but she didn't respond, not even a shuffle to avoid being poked again.

"What's on your mind?"

"Rachel..." Quinn whispered making sure nobody heard her conversation. Kurt nodded and a small smile played with his lips.

"Want to take a walk?"

She nodded at his offer and they left for one of the paths.

Their walk was quiet at first, as they headed down a path that was lined by trees, and grassy beneath their feet. Kurt cleared his throat and took a risk by breaking the thick silence between them. "Why does it bother you so much?"

Quinn looked at him, slightly confused at his question.

"Liking Rachel...it bugs you, why?"

"Have you not been around at all during high school? It's Rachel Berry, she's stubborn, selfish, annoying, talk's way too much, has no fashion sense minus tonight and she stole my ex-boyfriend and we've always hated each other." Quinn took a deep breath, "and she's a girl..." she added.

Kurt laughed, he tried to stop himself but he couldn't. He stopped walking and grabbed his stomach in pain as it clenched hard from the laughter. Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, pissed off but Quinn's wall began to break down and she sighed.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you picked on her so much because you liked her?" Kurt managed to say, somewhere between laughing fits.

"I didn't really want to talk about why I like Rachel, and how ridiculous it is." She walked closer to Kurt and stared him in the eye. "I can't be gay...it's not...I just can't."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Hunny I'm gay and I'm doing alright. Besides gay or not Quinn you're an amazing person. And so what if you're gay it's who you are, you can't change that."

"But I can ignore it." Quinn mumbled and began to walk again, causing Kurt to do the same and follow her.

"You realize that won't work."

"I can try and make it work."

Kurt shoved his hand in his pocket and his other hand slipped around Quinn's waist. "Have you ever considered telling her?"

Quinn's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at him, "I take that as a no." He said.

"Just listen to me for a second Quinn, your feelings won't just disappear. You can torture yourself by trying to act as if they don't exist or you can tell Rachel how you feel...when you're ready. You can go around kissing guys, and acting as if it's who you are, but you'll never be truly happy. I don't want you to get hurt."

Quinn took in a deep breath. "I can't deal with my feelings right now; I have to deal with the being into girl's part before I can tackle my feelings. I don't even know how to deal with any of it, and right now I don't want to and don't have to."

The blonde stomped away from her friend and headed toward the direction that they entered the path with.

She walked toward the stage and Santana spotted the blonde and began to head toward her. "Hey Q, we're all going to meet up at the pool in the hotel afterwards, wanna come?" One thing everyone was looking forward to was using the indoor pool, in the hotel.

The blonde contemplated if she wanted to and decided it couldn't hurt. "Sure."

"I was just trying to help you." Kurt whispered, now standing beside the blonde facing the stage as well.

"I know..."

Silence fell over them again as all their attention landed on the band playing on the small stage. Although they didn't understand the words, seen as they were sung in French they nodded their heads along to the beat, enjoying it none the less.

xxxxx

Quinn opened her hotel room door and Rachel-who was sitting in bed-looked up at the blonde. A small smile played with her lips, but Quinn didn't return one.

"How was dinner and the performance in the park?" The brunette asked, placing her book down on the nightstand.

"Fine..." Quinn's voice held no emotion, her word came out flat and this caused Rachel to look at the blonde with concern. She walked over to her bags and tired to do a mental check to remember what bag she packed her swimsuit in. She settled on the blue bag and rooted through it, pulling out a simple blue bikini.

"Quinn is everything alright?" Rachel asked, shifting her position on the bed a bit.

Quinn shrugged and headed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. The loud slam made Rachel flinch and the diva sighed. She leaned her back against the head bored and watched the closed door, waiting for Quinn to come out. She wanted the Cheerio to open up to her, then again she knew that it was farfetched, she wasn't even sure why she wanted to know what was wrong, but seeing Quinn this upset and out of character worried her.

The blonde came out of the bathroom with only a bikini covering her, although it didn't do a very good job. Rachel eyed the blonde and was caught off guard when her eyes traveled her 'enemies' body.

_Quinn really is beautiful..._

"We're all meeting at the pool, you should come." The Cheerio's soft words pulled Rachel back into reality and her eyes met the blondes. Both girls had a slight blush creep into their cheeks and the diva got out of bed and weakly smiled.

"I don't know how to swim."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, and a smile tugged at her lips. "No one said you had to." Quinn winked. She slipped into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Once she had that she quickly headed to the door, she turned to Rachel and sent her another wink before exciting the room. As much as Quinn wanted to ignore her feelings, and treat the brunette like shit, like she always had...it was hard to. It was hard to not flirt and as she walked down the hall she mentally slapped herself for actually showing her flirty side.

After her elevator ride and a short walk to the front desk she had to wait five minutes for the guy to get off the phone. As he hung up she rolled her eyes.

"Can you show me where the pool is?"

He nodded, "yes Miss." He said. Quinn had a little bit of trouble understanding him through his thick accent.

"Thank you." She said politely in return. He came out from behind the desk and he glanced at her a few times as they walked toward a staircase.

She grew uncomfortable under his stare and ran her fingers through her hair, shifting herself away from him as much as she could. He led her down a short staircase, which led them to another floor; the 2nd lowest floor. He led her to a room with sliding doors and he carefully opened them revealing a big pool, and a hot tub to the side.

He gave her a polite nod and she walked inside the room. Artie was playing cards with Mike on one of the small white tables and Brittany and Santana were getting cosy on a pool chair. Everyone else was in the pool, splashing and laughing. Puck threw a ball smacking Finn off the head who in return dunked him. A small smile played with Quinn's lips and her friends waved her into the pool. Quinn sat down her towel and took in a deep breath; she ran toward the pool and jumped in, folding her knees up to her chest and wrapping her hands around her legs.

She went under the water, and she splashed up to the surface.

"Nice cannon ball baby mama." Puck said, swimming toward her.

Quinn smiled and splashed him in the face, making him shake his head. He grew closer to her, his body almost touching hers under the water. "So what do you say me and you-"

"Don't even finish your sentence Puckerman." She pushed the jock away and he fumbled backwards and fell under the water. He splashed up to the surface and spit out some water. He went to go open his mouth but Quinn splashed water at him, filling his mouth. The blonde sent him a sly smile and swam away, heading toward the ladder to get out of the pool.

"You're getting out already?" Sam asked. His voice caught the blonde off guard and she stopped before stepping on the pools ladder. She turned around and looked at her ex-boyfriend.

"I wasn't planning on staying in long." Quinn said, she wasn't planning on getting in at all but a few minutes didn't hurt. Sam nodded and he looked away, leaving Quinn to look at the back of his head. She rolled her eyes, and turned back to the ladder. The Cheerio pulled herself up and as she was getting out she noticed Rachel who had just walked into the room. Quinn's feet touched the white tile ground and the water dripped off of her, creating a slight pool around her feet. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and squeezed it, allowing the hair to drip on the ground. Rachel watched the blonde and was confused as to why she couldn't look away.

"Got a staring problem Berry?" Santana said as she walked up to the brunette.

Rachel ignored the Latina and tried not to let Santana's loud laugh get to her. Quinn looked over at Rachel-thanks to Santana's cruel laugh-and she felt anger rush through her. When she picked on Berry it was one thing but she hated when Santana did it...in fact she even hated it when she herself did it.

"Hey guys." Quinn said, approaching them.

Santana glared at Rachel and looked up at Quinn. "You better cover yourself up Q; lesbatron here was just checking you out."

Rachel sighed. She hated the jokes Santana always shot off that involved her being gay. Since her dads were gay, Santana used that against the diva, always making jokes that she was just like them. She had never given it much thought, the possibility of her being interested in the same sex but she never felt she had to; after all she dated Finn, Jesse and even had that small fling with Puck. But for some reason every time Santana said she was gay or implied it, it struck a nerve.

The diva blushed embarrassed. She wasn't sure why her eyes were glued to Quinn or why she thought the blonde was hot but she was more afraid of Quinn giving her a beating for staring at the moment, then trying to focus on her thoughts. The blonde remained silent and it made Rachel shuffle anxiously.

_Rachel was checking me out?_ Was the only thing running through the Cheerio's mind repeatedly. A small blush crept into Quinn's cheeks and Santana was quick to notice.

"Q are you blushing?"

Rachel turned her head swiftly toward the Cheerio and noticed the shade of pink gracing her cheeks. Quinn just rolled her eyes and walked away, heading towards Kurt who had an empty pool chair beside him that she was going to occupy. Both Santana and Rachel watched her in shock. Once Quinn sat down Santana spun around and faced Rachel.

"If you ever hit on my friend, I'll hit your face."

xxxxx

Rachel walked along the side of the pool, her eyes focused on the floor. Everyone was having a good time except for her she had way too much on her minds. Suddenly she felt her body smash into someone else, the other person falling to the floor with a thump. Santana's eyes widened as she witnessed Brittany's fall, however she missed the accidental run in part. Fire shot through the Latina as she hurried over to her girlfriend who was holding her elbow.

"Britt you okay?" Santana asked softly. Brittany nodded. Santana glared at Rachel and stepped close to her, her eyes blazing into the diva.

Quinn was still sitting down; she looked up and caught Santana getting into the brunette's face. The blonde didn't like the way Santana was getting close to her. She hesitated but got up anyway.

"What the hell happened Berry and _don't_ lie to me."

"It was an accident. We bumped into each other and she fell."

"Sanny baby it's no big deal." Brittany innocently said.

Santana glared at Rachel some more and shoved the diva.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, now standing close to the three girls.

"Mind your own business Q." Santana snapped.

"San come on; it was an accident chill out." Quinn said.

Santana ignored Quinn and shoved Rachel again. This time the diva lost her balance and fell backwards into the deep end of the pool, she had no idea she was that close to the side of the pool.

Quinn's eyes widened. 'What the hell is wrong with you? She can't swim!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

Quinn ignored Santana and turned away from her. She quickly dove into the water. She spotted Rachel through her chlorine filled eyes. The brunette was struggling to pull herself up to the surface but it wasn't working. Quinn swam towards her and placed her arm around Rachel's waist and held on tightly, getting a good grip. She yanked the girl with her, slowly getting to the surface of the water as Quinn dragged both of them to the side of the pool. Quinn mentally thanked years of cheerleading for the muscles that allowed her to do so.

Rachel took in deep heavy breaths and was glad her head was out of the water. She held onto the side of the pool with her right hand and had her left hand around Quinn's waist. She gripped tightly to both her classmate and the pools ledge, not wanting to fall under again. Quinn's hand rested on Rachel's arm, her fingers pressing into the diva's soft skin. For Quinn the sensation burned through her. Her fingertips felt as if they were in flames in the best way.

"Let's get you out." Quinn whispered.

They made it to the ladder and Rachel climbed up. Everyone's eyes were on them, and almost everyone's eyes were widened in shock that Quinn had helped Rachel, everyone except Kurt. Rachel held her head up high and held out her hand to Quinn, offering to help her up the ladder. Quinn took the offer and slowly placed her hand in Rachel's. Rachel flinched from the contact, but it wasn't in a fearful way. The brunette didn't know why she had flinched, but she decided not to think into it.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel whispered. She had struggled to say it, mostly because she was focused on her uneven breathing and racing heart. She forced her eyes away from the blonde not wanting to get caught staring at the bikini wearing Cheerio.

"I'll see you back up at the room." Rachel said and began to walk away. Quinn was frozen in place and her eyes remained glued on the diva, until she was out of sight. Quinn took in a deep breath and headed toward her chair she was sitting in earlier.

"So much for ignoring Rachel..." Kurt said as Quinn sat down.

"I helped her because she can't swim...that's all it was." Quinn said, denying the real reason why she helped Rachel. She knew she let her feelings get the best of her for a while, which ruined her attempt at hiding every bit of feeling she had for the diva.

"I'm so sure Hun." Kurt said looking down at the fashion magazine he had in his hand.

Quinn leaned back in her chair, her head meeting the hard plastic. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling, a million thoughts running through her head.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

_**A/N: sorry for the mistakes I've mad throughout this, I really didn't read through it as much as I should have. **_

...

Rachel slammed the door behind her, causing the picture frame to shake. She hadn't realized how hard she slammed it until her eyes fallowed the picture as it swayed back and forth. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, her fingers softly touched the path the salty water made and her chest began to shake.

All her problems were beginning to mesh together and now she had a new one to add to the mix, her unexplainable attraction to Quinn. She wasn't going to go into any thoughts about being into girls, or the chance that she could be gay or bisexual. Instead she focused more on the fact that the only girl she was ever attracted to was Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio, and her tormenter.

As she stood there, her eyes still glued to the picture that was no longer swaying she felt her stomach turn and she gripped it, wishing the pain would go away.

_How could I be so dumb? Drunken sex with Finn that was the dumbest thing I have ever done. What if I'm pregnant? It will ruin my starring role on Broadway, it will ruin everything. I didn't even love him..._

Rachel's eyes suddenly widened and she was shocked at her own thoughts. She assumed time and again that Finn was the one that she was madly in love with but the realization she just came to, made her heart break, not just for herself but for Finn too. She knew he was in love with her, and the whole time she had been using him, she just didn't realize it. Of course she loved Finn, but not in the way she wanted to, or he wanted. She felt her stomach begin to get uneasy again and she made a mad dash for the bathroom, not having the time to close the bathroom door.

She weakly reached for the handle and flushed the toilet. She leaned on the unsanitary utility for a bit. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, her arms sliding off of the toilet. She shifted herself closer to the sink and leaned her back against the cupboard door. The sink was built into the cupboard below it.

Rachel leaned her head back, wincing at the pain in her head from hitting it hard against the cupboard. Every breath she took was shaky and her chest began to shake as she began to sob. Rachel wasn't usually like this, she had her moments, but she had never experienced a full break down before. She allowed the tears to fall down her soft flushed cheeks and she sobbed loudly, not wanting to control it. She had tried to control it since the day after prom but today's events pushed her to this point; the point where she needed to release everything.

xxxxx

Quinn fixed her towel as she walked down the hall beside Kurt, heading toward her room. They stopped in front of Kurt's hotel room, which was only four doors down from hers. He gave her a small wave and walked into his room, leaving Quinn staring at the door. The Cheerio tightened her towel as she headed toward her room.

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it gently, the door creaked as it opened and she slowly walked into her hotel room. She looked around and noticed Rachel wasn't anywhere in direct sight. She walked over to her luggage and pulled out a pair of sweat pants (which no one really sees her in) and a simple black tank top. She placed her fingers underneath her bikini bottom and began to pull them off when she heard a few sobs coming from the bathroom. She readjusted her bottoms, making sure they were securely on her and she slowly walked toward the noise. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom, Rachel filling her vision. She couldn't help herself at the sight of the broken girl, she walked inside and stood close to her, looking down at her.

"Rachel? Are you okay?"

Rachel wiped her eyes, not wanting Quinn of all people to see her like this. The diva looked up at the blonde and swallowed hard. She opened her mouth and was about to say yes, but the word disappeared off of her tongue and instead of answering she just shook her head no. Quinn contemplated on what to do for a second. Her mind was telling her to leave but her heart wanted her to stay, and she became weak to that.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked softly as she sat down beside the crying brunette. Rachel leaned over almost instantly once Quinn was beside her. Her head rested on Quinn's shoulder, her tears making the blonde's shoulder wet.

The Cheerio sighed and her body became stiff in response to the sudden action from the brunette. She did the only thing she could think of and slowly brought her arms around Rachel. The blonde awkwardly patted Rachel's back, feeling the exposed skin from her bikini. Rachel stiffened in Quinn's hold. After Quinn pulled her from the pool her trust in the blonde had begun to form, but it was still Quinn and images of slushies being thrown in her face would always haunt her.

"Everything will be fine," was Quinn's robotic form of comfort. She was never good with comforting people, and comforting Rachel was awkward for her.

"Finn and I slept together..." Rachel said her head buried in Quinn's neck, close to her collarbone. Her voice was muffled but Quinn still heard her. Quinn placed her hands on the brunette's arms and pushed her away, so she could look at her. Rachel suddenly missed Quinn's arms around her and she sat there, staring at the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Quinn said her voice more serious now. She felt Rachel shiver and all the awkwardness she had been feeling began to slip away. She pulled the diva close to her again, and this time Rachel relaxed into the hug. She tightened her grip around Quinn causing the Cheerio to rub her back slowly, trying to calm her down.

"I think I may be pregnant." Rachel whispered as low as possible trying to make it so Quinn couldn't hear but she failed. Quinn's heart picked up and it also broke at the same time. "Quinn it shouldn't have happened, I didn't love him enough he definitely wasn't the one."

"Then why-"

"We were drunk and he started to get physical and I couldn't say no, I thought he was the one. My judgement also wasn't the best, the alcohol compromised it."

Quinn swallowed hard."He took advantage of you?" she began to get angry at Finn for what he did, drunk or not. She thought Finn was better than that, he seemed to always have a good head on his shoulders and when he was with the diva he seemed as if he really cared. Drunken mistake or not, she was livid.

"It was my fault as well Quinn. We were to intoxicated to know better and-"

"Finn is an ass, how could he do this to you? How could he get you drunk in the first place? Rachel you have always deserved better than him. You're first time shouldn't have been when you were drunk or with Finn for that matter. It should have been with someone who loves you and who you actually love. Someone like..." Quinn cut herself off when she realized the one word in her mind to finish the sentence was _me_ even though she knew Rachel wasn't on the same level as her, and would probably never love her back.

Rachel untangled herself from Quinn's hold and the blonde's hands dropped off of Rachel and down to her side. The action brought Quinn back into reality and she took in a deep breath.

"While I get changed clean yourself up, change and we'll take a trip to the nearest store to get you a pregnancy test."

Rachel's eyes looked at Quinn softly and she smiled. "Why are _you_ helping _me_?"

"I've been here before remember?" Quinn's tone was snotty as she tried to regain herself. A flash of pain spread across Quinn's features after she said those words. Rachel noticed and she looked at her softly.

"I'm sorry...I-"

"It's fine just get ready so we can leave." Quinn mumbled. She walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She was hurting from remembering Beth, but she was also pissed off at herself for feeling this way about Rachel, but she was slowly realizing she can't just stop how she feels.

Quinn walked over to the clothes she had pulled out earlier and held the pants up in her hand. Her sweat pants weren't baggy and snuggled against her nicely so she decided on wearing them.

xxxxx

"So do you know where we are going?" Rachel said, as they walked out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk.

The tension had eased between them since they left their hotel room and both girls had calmed down greatly. Rachel had regrouped herself and accepted Quinn's help even though she was a bit skeptical and Quinn, even though she was stuck thinking about Beth, she also remembered Beth was better off now. The blonde decided that since Rachel needed her right now, she would try and be there for her even if that was challenging for her. This whole trip so far she had forced herself to feel less for Rachel, but her feelings only grew. But a small part of her was still convinced that she could ignore the feelings. However she wouldn't rule out friendship with the diva, even though Rachel got on her last nerve.

"Not exactly..." Quinn reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a small map. "But I have a map."

"Quinn you dragged me outside, at night in Paris and you have no idea where we are going!"

Quinn shook her hand with the map in it. "But I have a map."

Rachel laughed. "I don't think we will need the map."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "and why not? I searched through my luggage for this."

Rachel stuck out her finger and pointed ahead of them. Just over a small hill in the road was a store called Monoprix. The large sign was Red and the word was gently lit up. A small smile played with Quinn's lips and she tucked her map back in her pocket.

"Smart ass." Quinn mumbled under her breath.

Rachel looked over at Quinn and shook her head. "I will pretend I didn't hear that Quinn."

"Smart ass." Quinn repeated only louder this time. She sent Rachel a wink and the diva couldn't help the small smile her lips were forming. They continued to walk, in complete silence.

Rachel nervously looked at Quinn as they now stood outside the unfamiliar store. Her palms became sweaty and she looked into Quinn's eyes. "I don't want to go in there."

"Why not? It's not that bad and you're in Paris no one know who you are and-"

"I do not want to go in there." Rachel said again, using her stubbornness.

The blonde rolled her eyes, irritated. "You are so fucking stubborn, it's annoying. Wait here." Quinn opened the store's door, causing a ringing noise signaling that she was entering.

"Language!" Rachel yelled after her.

Quinn walked further into the store ignoring Rachel. She looked around trying hard to find out where she was going, but she was having some issues seen as all the signs were in French. Quinn knew some French but her mind was too misty to think straight.

Rachel paced back and forth in front of the store's entrance, her nerves all on edge. She was scared shitless about taking the test, and all she could think about is the bad, and what would happen if the test was positive.

Quinn took a left down an aisle with other feminine products so she hoped and assumed a pregnancy test would be in that section. She scanned the shelves and felt relief flow through her as she found what she was looking for. She picked up three different pregnancy tests, the only three brands they had. A muffled laugh caught her attention. She looked a little further down the aisle and there was a girl about her age who was staring at her and giggling.

"I think you should consider picking up some condoms too." The girls said, a laugh hidden in her voice behind her accent. The girl pointed to the section of condoms which were sat out on the shelf above the ones with the pregnancy tests.

_How ironic…_Quinn thought.

"Really? Well tell your boyfriend he was good last night." Quinn sent her a wink and began to walk away; as she walked down the aisle the black haired beauty followed her.

"Excuse me?"

Quinn swiftly turned around and stared at the girl. She was pretty and walked as if she owned the store. Her eyes were dark brown and she had soft skin that looked like porcelain. She reached Quinn and her eyes narrowed.

"You heard me."

The girl slyly smiled and pushed Quinn back into the shelf, her back hitting the hard metal. "I'd watch it if I were you."

"Or what you'll kick my ass?" Quinn asked.

The girl looked into Quinn's eyes and laughed.

The girl reminded her of her old self, back before Glee, before her pregnancy changed her the slightest bit. On a Saturday night she would have thought this was fun, her and Santana and Brittany (who was usually too focused on the products then people) would be the one dishing out the bullying to weak girls in the supermarket.

"You know I use to be you, the girl who got her kicks from picking on weaker girls. But Hunny I'm stronger then you and I wouldn't mess with me."

The girl stepped closer to Quinn their faces inches apart. "You American's are so overdramatic." The girl turned away slightly and Quinn began to walk away but the girl pulled a fake out and went too swing at the blonde but she ducked the punch, and the girl hit the shelf. Once again thank god for cheerleading. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I don't want to fight; I'll leave you alone if you do the same." Quinn said. The girl held her chin high and stared at the blonde. Quinn began to walk away and once she turned the corner she rolled her eyes.

_crazy people…_

The blonde made her way up to the cashier just wanting to get the hell out of the supermarket.

_Did I use to be that bad?_

The blonde placed the three pregnancy tests up on the cashier counter and the guy ringing them through gave her a weird look. She shrugged it off and he simply told her the price. She yanked out some cash from her pocket and threw it on the counter. She grabbed the bag and walked out of the supermarket.

Rachel's attention fell on the blonde as she walked out of the store.

"Did you get them?"

Quinn held up the bag, "No shit Berry." She unintentionally snapped, still pissed off by the girl in the store.

Rachel stared at the blonde and grabbed the bag from her hand. "Sorry for bothering you Quinn." She begun to walk away but Quinn was quick to walk after her.

"Rach, you didn't bug me, I'm sorry…I was just pissed off because some girl started shit with me inside."

Rachel stopped walking and turned around and looked at Quinn. Their eyes connected and Rachel could tell Quinn meant it. The brunette was just about to open her mouth to say something when another voice interrupted her, before even getting a word out.

"Hey baby Mama!"

Puck and Finn crossed the street and began to walk towards them. Quinn grabbed the bag from Rachel and hid it behind her back, both of them not wanting Finn to know what was inside. The blonde's knuckles began to turn white as she held onto the bag with both hands.

She was still pissed off at Finn, and the girl in the supermarket. She took in a deep breath trying to control herself so she wouldn't hit the boy. As she stood there she saw their mouths moving, and heard their voices. She knew they were having a slight conversation, but she wasn't tuned into it. She swallowed hard and looked at both guys.

"Wow…so are you guys like friends now?" Puck asked, looking at Quinn.

"Does that bother you Noah?" Rachel asked, noticing Quinn was fishing for an answer. The blonde hadn't been sure on what to say. She wanted to say no to protect her reputation, and to make sure no one suspected how she felt. But she wanted to say yes because in truth she knew she was friends with Rachel, at least after what happened today she was.

"It's a bit weird." Finn said, answering instead.

Quinn took a step toward Finn and looked at him with a stern expression. Her eyes met his and she had to fight her urges to hit him. "Well get use to it!" Quinn snapped, she continued to glare at him and he furrowed his brows, wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

"So why are you guys out here this late." Rachel leaned forward and grabbed Puck's arm turning it to see his watch. "It's almost curfew we should all hurry back to the hotel."

"I bet you have never broken a rule before, besides the time you let me break into your dad liquor cabinet for our party."

"Noah I would love to stay out later however I would not want my whole trip to be ruined because I missed curfew."

Puck snickered. "Well we were out buying alcohol at the liquor store across the street." Puck reached into the brown bag and pulled out a vodka cooler and handed it to Berry. She gave him a disgusted look and he just winked.

"You better run along now, you don't want to get in trouble." Puck teased.

Quinn shifted her hands, placing the bag beside her, close to her hip. Her other hand dropped to her side and she was relieved, it was starting to cramp up from being held behind her back.

"Yes we should." The diva said, she reached out and-even though she knew this was pushing some boundaries-her hand slowly meshed with the blonde's. Their hands now locked and Quinn had to control herself from entwining their fingers. Her heat beat seemed to sky rocket and at any second she felt as if she was going to collapse. Heat fell over her body and she felt like every inch of her had erupted into flames. Her palms were even beginning to sweat and she scrunched up her nose in disgust, hoping Rachel didn't feel it.

The diva pulled the blonde causing her to almost stumble on her own feet. She balanced herself and walked with the brunette. Rachel looked over at the blonde and realized the Cheerio's face was flushed.

"Are you okay Quinn, you look kind of pale and flushed."

Quinn turned her head to look at Rachel and her eyes shifted down to the vodka bottle in Rachel's hands. Her mind thinking it'd be the perfect way to distract some of her thoughts, although she knew it was a bad idea; it also couldn't hurt…could it? As long as she didn't get drunk with Puck or even Finn she'd be okay, or so she seemed to think. She wasn't sure when she'd drink it, but she'd find a time and day.

"I'm fine, let me carry that." She pulled her hand from Rachel's instantly missing the contact. She grabbed the bottle from the diva's hand and once she held it tightly she handed Rachel her bag of pregnancy tests. The brunette sighed, remembering why they were out in the first place. For the first time since the trip had started she had forgotten about the possibility of being pregnant while she was with Quinn, but that obviously didn't last long now.

"I'm scared." Rachel admitted.

"I know." was Quinn's simple response.

xxxxx

Rachel paced back and forth in the bathroom, staring at the three small sticks all resting in their cups. She stared at the closed door that was blocking her and Quinn.

Quinn sat on the bed her fingers playing with a loose thread on the blanket beneath her. She glanced up at the clock and felt a yawn come on. It was past curfew, and she was also exhausted. She got up off the bed and made her way to the closed door. The blonde knocked and Rachel jumped, nervous because she knew it was time to see the results.

"Come in." Rachel said, still pacing back and forth.

The door creaked as Quinn opened it. Her eyes followed the diva and she sighed, "Calm down."

Rachel slowed her pacing and turned to face the blonde who seemed to instantly calm the diva when she walked into the bathroom.

"I can't do it." Rachel said her hands slightly shaking.

Quinn felt her heart tighten she wanted to reach out to Rachel but she forced herself to stand there, as if she was glued to the floor.

"There's no way I'm touching those." Quinn pointed to the tests and Rachel laughed which she needed to ease herself.

Rachel slowly pulled out the first test she flipped it over and shut her eyes before looking at it. She held out her arm in front of her, and Quinn scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"What does it say?"

Quinn took a few nervous steps forward and looked at the pregnancy test, a huge lump forming in her throat. As she read the result a small smile played with her lips.

"It's negative."

Rachel's eyes flew open and she brought the pregnancy close back toward her, she stared at the result and couldn't believe it. In a hurry she pulled out the other ones and stared down at them.

"Well spill it Berry, what do they say?"

"They're all negative."

Quinn smiled. Rachel threw the tests into the garbage and quickly washed her hands.

"Guess you just had bad jet leg."

Quinn laughed and Rachel felt some tears release, they strolled down her cheeks and Quinn was quick to notice.

"Hey its okay, you don't have to be scared anymore." Quinn said, taking a few steps closer to the brunette. Rachel turned to face the blonde and unexpectedly tackled the blonde almost knocking her over. The diva wrapped her arms around Quinn and nestled her head into the blonde's chest. The Cheerio felt as if her whole world was spinning, if Rachel did anything else, got any closer she would swear she'd faint.

Small goosebumps started to spread across Quinn's skin, because she could feel Rachel's breath against her exposed skin-thanks to her low cut shirt-that Rachel was leaning herself against. She swallowed hard and slowly wrapped her arms around the diva.

"I am not crying because I am scared Quinn, I am crying because I feel as if-"

"The world has been lifted off your shoulders?" Quinn finished the diva's sentence.

She knew what Rachel was feeling; she had felt the same way after her pregnancy term had ended. Although she loved Beth, with all her heart even though she'd never get to watch her grow up, or know her she was relieved that day she gave birth, when it felt as if everything was easy again, if only for a few minutes.

For Quinn it was hard to give up her child, and she thought it was selfish for being happy that she didn't have to deal with the stress of being pregnant, or any of the drama that went with it. But the blonde although a bit selfish, knew that giving up Beth was in her child's best interest. She couldn't raise a child, and it was best for someone who could to take her.

Rachel nodded against Quinn's chest, causing the Cheerio to run her fingers through the diva's hair, on pure reflex.

"You should get some sleep."

Rachel tore herself away from her roommate and looked into the hazel eyes, with small specks of gold in them. As Rachel stared into them she felt something, she felt her stomach flop, a flop she had recognized, from feeling before. It was all so familiar and her heart sped up when she realized she had felt it on the plane, and when Quinn had comforted her.

Before she thought it had something to do with the pregnancy, but now since she knew that wasn't the case her mind began to spin spider webs again. Their eyes remained connected for a while and Rachel for once noticed the small sparkles of gold that Quinn's eyes held, she smiled and looked away feeling a small blush creep into her cheeks.

"What about you? You look completely exhausted and I think it'd be best for you to get some much needed rest."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Berry get to bed, I'll be in bed soon...I just have to take care of something first."

The blonde clenched her fist at her side; it was becoming a challenge for her to repress her anger toward Finn. It was easy until they had seen him, now she had to pay him a small visit. She had been keeping it together for Rachel, but it was becoming hard. There was no way she was going to let someone take advantage of Rachel and get away with it.


	7. Chapter 7: Water & Ice

Quinn quietly walked down the hall of the hotel, on the same floor as her room. She headed towards Finn's room, which was difficult because she was trying not to get caught by Mr. Schue. She counted the doors, mentally remembering that Puck and Finn's room was beside Kurt's. She smiled slyly when she found the door she was looking for. She brought her fist up to it and connected it with the fancy wooden door. She made sure the knock wasn't too loud, but wished she could slam her fist against it, because she was mad.

Finn grumbled and looked over at Puck who was snuggled face first into his pillow. There was no chance the mohawked jock was going to get the door. Finn pushed back his blankets and rubbed his eyes as he spun himself to the side of the bed, his legs hanging off. The knock repeated itself, as Quinn's fist connected with the door yet again. He pushed his feet flat onto the floor and pried himself out of bed, cursing the person on the other side of the door. He dragged himself toward the now repetitive knocking, he tiredly opened the door, revealing a pissed off blonde.

"Quinn?" his voice was raspy, and groggy.

"Have you and Puck switched places?"

Finn raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat. "What are you talking about? And what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Quinn looked down the hall and noticed a flashlight, dawning closer. She pushed Finn into his room and hurried inside closing the door behind her.

"Getting Rachel drunk and then leading her on, I never thought that was you're...style. I expect that from Puck, but I thought you were better than that." She looked into Finn's eyes and noticed them widen a little bit.

"She told you?"

Quinn stepped closer toward the jock, who didn't seem like it was a big deal so he remained standing where he was.

"Do you remember by any chance what happened to me when I-"

Finn swallowed hard and placed his hand gently on Quinn's arm. "Is Rachel preg-"

Quinn shook her head, "But what the hell were you thinking! She deserved better than that Finn!"

"First off if Rachel remembered we were _safe,_ and-"

"That's not the point!" Quinn said. She yanked her arm away from Finn's touch. Her tone was louder then intended and they heard Puck stir in his bed. Quinn focused on Finn again and narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you do that to her?"

"We were both drunk, and why are you protecting her anyway? I thought you hated her?"

"I don't hate her...trust me on that. And because you really hurt her and she deserves better than that." Quinn's tone went louder as she talked "She deserves someone who-"

Finn shifted his head to the side and looked into Quinn's eyes, causing the blonde to cut herself off. He studied her and he knew Quinn pretty well, he knew a lot just by one look in her eyes. After dating her for a long while he picked up a lot that had to deal with the blonde.

"You like her..." Finn said, his eyes looking at her softly.

She froze on the spot and her body stiffened. Finn sensed he was right based on her reaction. A smile played with his lips and he began to laugh. Quinn clenched her jaw and swallowed hard, this was one of the reasons she wanted to hide how she felt, hide that she was gay because she couldn't stand the laughing, or whatever people would do instead.

She had heard that love was beyond pain that it could beat out all the hurt. It was the closest thing humans had to magic. Of course she was also told that love is worth a lot, and sometimes people would risk losing a lot, to gain the one they love. Quinn wanted Rachel, but she wasn't sure if she could face everything else that would come with that.

"You should have treated her better, no wonder she dumped you." Quinn mumbled.

Finn laughed. "And you think she'd ever be with you? She's straight Quinn...last time I checked you were too."

"I am..." Quinn was beginning to get use to the numb feeling that filled her every time she lied about who she was to everyone and even herself. "...and for your information I'm just sticking up for a friend. What you did was a dick move."

Puck stirred in his bed yet again and his eyes began to open. He leaned up in his bed, "What's going on?" he choked out.

Both Finn and Quinn ignored him and stared at each other, with glares that could kill if it was possible.

"I didn't intentionally get her drunk just to-"

"No but you've always been responsible enough to...you know what I'm wasting my breath."

Finn nodded, "Rachel's a big girl she can deal with-"

Finn's words cut off as Quinn's fist clocked the side of his jaw. It wasn't her best punch by far but it worked.

"What the fuck!" Finn yelled, and Quinn shook her hand slightly, her knuckles were already beginning to get red and swell up. When people talk about punching or when you watch a fight scene in a movie, they never warn you about the pain you'd get in return.

"That was epic!" Puck said staring at them both as if he was watching a movie, all he was missing was the popcorn.

"Rachel is weaker then you, and also to nice to stand up to you...I however am not." Quinn said, sending Finn one last hard glare. She swiftly turned around so her back was facing him, she held her composer and walked out of the boys' hotel room, slamming the door behind her not giving a damn if she got in trouble.

She hurried down the hall and passed her room, she wasn't sure where she was going but her legs directed her and she allowed them to. She pressed the down button for the elevator and waited patiently for it, even though she was afraid of getting caught...by Mr. Schuester anyway. The elevator made a soft ding and slowly opened.

She shuffled her way inside and pressed the button she wanted. The doors began to close. She leaned up against the side of the elevator; her hands clenched the silver bar against the wall. Her knuckles stung as she put a little bit of presser on them, she was beginning to think punching Finn was a stupid idea, even if he did deserve it. The elevator finally hit the ground floor and the doors opened, she stepped outside of the elevator and walked toward the hotel restaurant hoping someone was there and could give her some ice.

A young guy who smiled at her when she drew closer to the bar was wiping out some cups with a small towel. He had short black hair and a hard jaw line. He had cheekbones that stood out, and light pinks lips. He had tanned skin and his black wife-beater clung to his chest, making it obvious that he was built. His biceps showed thanks to the shirt, and most girls would go crazy for him but Quinn found herself not checking him out at all.

"We're closed but...what can I get you?" He asked. He smiled at the blonde again and soft dimples complimented his cheeks. His deep dark brown eyes-that were almost black- stared into her and as she looked into them all she could think of was how much better Rachel's chestnut colored eyes were.

"Do you have some ice or an ice pack by any chance?"

The young guy sent her another smile. He sat down the towel and the glass and leaned on the top of the bar, his arms resting on the surface.

"We might have one, in the back somewhere."

"Well...do you think I can have it?" She asked brushing some of her hair behind her ears. He watched her do so and for a second their eyes connected.

He leaned a bit closer and Quinn nervously shifted.

"Why do you need it?" the blonde could sense the flirtatious tone in his voice and she inhaled sharply.

"I punched my ex-boyfriend in the face."

He drew his lips together forming a tight line and he backed up taking his arms off of the bars surface.

"What'd he do?" he asked, as he returned to the job he had been doing with the cups.

"He hurt someone I really care about...now can I get that ice pack?"

The guy became less defensive once he found out why she hit her ex. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you the ice pack if you tell me your name."

Quinn looked at his name tag which read Erik. Her attention fell from the name tag and down to her red puffy knuckles.

"Quinn. Now can I get that ice pack...please?"

He smiled and nodded. He slowly disappeared into the back and the blonde rolled her eyes. He was a nice guy, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with his flirty tactics. He soon returned with that charming smile on his face, and an ice pack in hand.

"Here you go." He said, handing it over to the Cheerio.

"Thanks."

He smiled again, this time revealing all his pearly white teeth. Quinn wanted to feel something, she wanted to be charmed, attracted to him even turned on by his model like looks but she wasn't, and it bugged her. She got passed one step, which was admitting to herself that she was gay, but now she still had to push over the feeling she had of being ashamed, and wanting to be the girl who use to date the most popular guys in school again, and deal with not getting off and not being attracted to them. She held the ice pack over her throbbing knuckles and walked away. She wasn't sure how late, or early it was. She ball parked that it was between 3am and 4am. The blonde didn't send Erik a second glance she just walked away, heading toward somewhere that definitely wasn't her room.

Once again she allowed her legs and subconscious to lead the way. As she walked through the hotel she reached her destination, not really knowing why she was there. She slid open the doors and closed them behind her. She looked at the pool for a second before walking. She headed over to the edge of the pool and sat down.

She brought her legs up to her chest and rolled up her pants to just above the knee. The blonde shifted herself, and allowed her legs to hang over the side into the water. The only light that was in the room was from four little lights, which were on square posts that were located close to the corner of the walls. The light reflected on top of the water, making it look pretty. She moved her foot causing some waves, and as the water moved the light bounced off of each tiny wave. She watched it for a while, trying to relax as she watched the patterns the water made with every jerk of movement her foot made she took in and let out a lot of deep breaths.

The doors for the pool began to open and she snapped her head toward the door, if she turned her head a bit faster she could have sworn she would have gotten whiplash. Her eyes landed on the one person she didn't want to see right now, mainly because she was trying to relax herself from the constant hours she had already spent with the smaller girl.

Rachel sat down beside Quinn and as she did she placed her hand on Quinn's upper thigh so she would keep her balance. She didn't want to fall in again. Quinn's eyes traveled down to the small, yet cute hand. Once Rachel was done shifting herself into a comfortable position beside the blonde her hand still rested on Quinn's leg.

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked, forcing her attention away from Rachel's hand.

"I couldn't sleep and I noticed the bed seemed kind of empty, so I came looking for you. Quinn are you okay?"

Quinn almost choked on the air she was breathing, if at all possible. She couldn't wrap her head around what Rachel had said. _The bed had seemed empty...she actually paid enough attention to even notice? _Quinn raised an eyebrow at her own thoughts. _That seems creepy yet sweet at the same time, is that even possible? _Quinn turned her head and looked at Rachel. _It's Berry it probably is possible. _

"Quinn?" she whispered the blonde's name, and the tone she had used sent shivers down the back of Quinn's neck.

"Uh...what?" Quinn said, not noticing she had been staring at Rachel the whole time.

"Are you okay you seem-"

"I'm fine, I just..." _when did I ever become lost with my own words?_ Quinn raised her hand not sure what to say so she took the easy root. She felt like a baby holding out their stuffed toy to show everyone.

"What in the world did you do to your hand?"

"It...I..." Quinn forced a laugh to ease some of the awkwardness that she was creating. "You should see Finn's face." Was all Quinn could think of, instead of mentally hitting herself she brought her hand up to her forehead and hit it lightly. But she winced in pain and cursed at herself when she realized she had used her injured hand to do so.

Rachel's eyes stared at the blonde, and Quinn felt like she could snap her fingers in front of Rachel and she wouldn't even notice. The diva reached out slowly, as if she was reluctant. She gently grabbed Quinn's injured hand and brought it closer to her. She grabbed the ice pack which had been sitting in between them and placed it on Quinn's hand. The blonde wasn't even sure when she had sat the ice pack there, but she didn't care at this moment. Her chest began to vibrate due to her pounding heart. Whenever she was around Rachel she became more aware of her bodily functions. Racing heart, sweaty palms, goosebumps, shaky breaths, shivers and many other body behaviours she wouldn't recognise on a daily basis.

"Please tell me that was a sad attempt at a joke Quinn Fabray." Rachel pressed the ice pack a little harder on Quinn's hand making the blonde bite her lip in pain. "Please tell me you did not actually hit Finn."

"Do I have to shove my injured hand in your face again to prove that I did?"

Rachel let out a sigh, and after knowing Rachel for many years she knew it was her 'I'm disappointed in you' sigh.

"What possessed you to punch Finn?"

"Just leave it alone Berry." Her tone was harsh. Quinn began to pull her hand away from Rachel's hold but the diva placed her other hand on it as well, making it almost impossible for Quinn to yank her hand away, unless she used more strength which would either hurt her hand or wind up knocking Rachel into the pool.

"Why do you always do that?" Quinn looked at Rachel and raised an eyebrow confused by the question. "Why do you always begin to open yourself up to me and then shut me out in a heartbeat? I thought we were becoming friends and I thought you were changing into someone I was actually becoming fond of. But you're still the same Quinn Fabray. I'm not asking you to tell me your life story I was simply asking why you punched Finn but if you're so-"

"You talk too much." Quinn said, interrupting. A small smiled played with the blonde's lips. She actually loved it when Rachel was pissed off, she found it hot and it made her blood boil, in a different way.

"And I didn't mean to insult you Rachel...and truth be told I haven't changed, sometimes my wall just lowers around you, and you get to see the real me. And I'm sorry for closing myself up afterwards, it's just I haven't really been open with anyone before." _Why am I telling her this?_ Quinn thought, she didn't want to open up, it was as if Rachel carried a bucket of explosives around and busted through her inner walls, causing Quinn to involuntarily open up.

Rachel smiled, happy that her rant succeeded. "You still didn't answer my question." The brunette playfully stated.

"I was pissed off at him..."

"For what?"

"Hurting you..."

Rachel's eyes widened and her hands tightened around the blonde's hand in affection, but she immediately retracted them when Quinn winced.

"You should get that looked at."

"It's fine."

Quinn shifted her foot in the water again, making more tiny waves. She smiled as she watched the patterns it made. Rachel watched the blonde in complete silence, there was something about Quinn that drew her in. She saw Quinn smile brightly at the water in front of them, and the smile caused Rachel's stomach to flop. She turned her head away from the blonde and stared at the water, enjoying the silence and the company.

...

**A/N:** the only reason the pregnancy scare was in the story was to bring Faberry closer together :) also thank you for not giving up on this story. There's a lot more to come, so hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please Review I love hearing what ya'll think :)


	8. Chapter 8: Completely Comfortable

Quinn rolled around restlessly in bed. She flung out her arm and a soft muffled 'ouch' caught her attention. Her eyes slowly opened and she jumped slightly when her eyes connected with Rachel's. She had been staring at her, and it kind of crept Quinn out then again she also found it flattering.

"You're freaking me out Berry." Quinn said turning herself over onto her back.

"Sorry, but someone smacked me across the shoulder with their flailing arm and woke me up. It just so happened I was facing you."

Quinn looked around the hotel room, she wasn't even sure when they had gotten back last night. But she didn't care; she actually enjoyed her pool side talk with Rachel. Her cell phone began to ring loudly and it made her jump out of bed. She manuvered around the room looking for the piece of technology but was having no luck.

"Um Quinn." Rachel said, grabbing her roommate's phone of off the nightstand closest to her. Quinn practically flew onto the bed and grabbed it from the diva's hand, to pre-occupied to notice that she was practically lying on top of her.

"Hello?" She said answering her phone, slightly out of breath.

"I swear to god Quinn if you and Berry are having sex I will-"Rachel's eyes widened as she heard the words come from the blonde's phone.

"Santana!" Quinn said, trying to shut the Latina up.

"What she totally wants to fuck you, did you see the way she looked at you when you were coming out of the pool yesterday?"

Rachel shifted awkwardly (hearing what Santana had said yet again) under the blonde's arm and Quinn shifted herself, and decided it'd be best to take the call as she began to get ready for the day. She got up off the bed and headed toward her luggage to begin searching for an outfit.

"San you're being ridiculous anyway why are you calling me?" Quinn pulled out a pair of tight black pants and a blue tank-top. Rachel watched the girl with interested shocked that she hadn't worn one of her familiar dresses once since they had left Ohio.

"Do you even know what time it is Q? You've been locked up in your hotel room for the whole day."

Quinn looked over at the alarm clock sitting on the left night stand. Her eyes widened when she read the time. It was 4:00pm and she couldn't believe she had slept this late.

"What have you and Berry been doing all day?"

"Sleeping, we were out late last night."

"You guys broke curfew? Oh my god Man hands actually broke a rule?"

Quinn rolled her eyes causing Rachel to release a small laugh. "Shut up, just get to the point what do you want Santana."

"Prepare to get shit faced Q, we're all meeting in Puck's room to have some fun tonight, and don't say you're not coming because I will personally visit your hotel room and drag you out."

Quinn sighed in defeat, "When?"

"In three hours, don't be late." With that Santana hung up the phone. The dial tone filled Quinn's ear and she sighed heavily as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as she noticed Quinn rub her temples.

"You up for going to Puck's hotel room tonight?" Quinn asked as she headed toward the bathroom her change of clothes in hand. She closed the door behind her, but it didn't click fully and it remained open a little bit, enough for Rachel to look in, even though she wasn't intentionally doing it. Quinn hadn't notice that it didn't close and she began to strip off her shirt. Rachel swallowed hard when she saw the girl's toned abs and amazing form. Her eyes traveled and settled on the Cheerios skimpy black bra that was revealed. Quinn began to pull down her pants and Rachel forced herself to look away, knowing it wasn't respectful to stare.

"I suppose as long as I don't have to get drunk, I definitely do not want to relive prom night." Rachel said, getting up off of bed deciding it'd be best for her to get ready for the day, or what was left of it.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom, and sat down the clothes she had slept in on top of one of her bags.

"So what do you want to do today?" Rachel said. The brunette followed Quinn's actions from earlier, grabbing a change of clothes and walking into the bathroom to change.

"Well I have an idea..."

Rachel poked her head out of the bathroom and sent the blonde a smile. "Does it involve fist fights or-"

"Trust me, it's perfectly safe."

Rachel nodded and returned to getting changed. She wasn't sure why but it was getting harder for her to be near Quinn, and act natural around her. All she wanted to do was hold her hand again; she was shocked Quinn even let her touch her last night. Rachel knew she was beginning to feel something a bit deeper then friendship for the other girl, but she didn't mind.

She didn't feel as if she needed to label herself with her form of sexuality and she grew up with two gay dads, so she wasn't intimidated by having feelings for the same sex. However the jokes Santana had made in the past about her and her dads still got under her skin. Rachel tightened her belt, and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself and stood up straight before exciting the bathroom.

xxxxx

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as they walked down the street. The summer breeze hit them perfectly, and it still hadn't fully sunk in to either of them that they were in Paris. Quinn ignored Rachel and tried to focus on where she was going. The last thing she wanted to do was get them both lost, especially when she hadn't brought her map. The park Mr. Schuester had brought the glee club to filled Quinn's vision and she smiled, relieved that she remembered how to get there. Rachel sent a quick glance at Quinn and then followed her gaze. The diva was taken aback by the beauty of the park.

They entered the gorgeous park that only seemed like scenery from a movie.

"This was where Mr. Schue brought us, the night you were sick. I figured you'd want to see it..."

Rachel inched closer to Quinn and gently nudged her arm. "You know you can be very sweet Quinn."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The blonde joked, nudging the girl back in return.

They walked through the park, their shoes making soft noises as they walked over the long grass. They walked silently and neither felt the need to talk, it seemed comfortable enough without a conversation. This was rare for Rachel because she always seemed to want to talk, but she had never felt completely comfortable with someone to the point where she didn't need to carry on a pointless conversation...until now. Quinn led the way and Rachel didn't seem to mind, she followed the other girl without a second thought.

"So what are your plans for after graduation?" Quinn asked, shoving her hands in her pocket as they entered a forest like path. Big thick trees surrounded the short grassy pathway, and a few sticks cracked under their feet as they walked. The sun shone through the cracks the branches and leaves created from the tress. The path wasn't that sunny but it wasn't gloomy either. It was shady and they were both thankful for that because it was rather hot out.

"Well I've already sent in multiple auditions for most of the Broadway plays starting up for production in the fall." Rachel said, like her dream was meant to happen naturally.

Quinn couldn't help but smile. "That's great Rach. I'm sure you'll get a starring role."

Rachel was slowly getting use to hearing Quinn call her by her first name, but she wasn't anywhere close to getting use to the blonde referring to her by her shortened nickname.

"Thank you. What are your plans?"

"I want to be a music producer. I met with Mr. Schue a few weeks ago and he helped me look into places that are offering internships, there were a few record labels that offer them in about a year. I have a while until I can apply. In the mean time I'm going to help Sam produce his band's music...that's if he wants me to after the breakup."

Quinn was happy that over senior year Sam formed a decent band, one that fell under the genre of pop-punk. She was just relieved that he got over his Justin Bieber tribute band. She didn't mind hanging out with his band either, they were all pretty decent guys, and she had become good friends with the female lead singer Brooke, so she knew even if Sam didn't want her helping them record, Brooke would step in and allow Quinn to help.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and gently squeezed it. Quinn tried to ignore the sparks she felt, but her racing heart and fluttering butterflies made that hard to do. "I'm sure you'll get accepted. I always knew you had big dreams Quinn, you just never showed anyone..." Rachel stopped to gather her thoughts for a brief second. "...is producing hard?"

"It's not that hard, it is at first. But after helping Sam for a while it got easier. Although Sam's music studio could use some work."

"He has his own recording studio!" Rachel seemed to get excited as she squeezed Quinn's hand a little tighter. Quinn winced and pulled her hand from the grinning diva.

"Be careful of my hand..." Quinn said, still regretting punching Finn only because she had hurt herself. "...and yes he's been working hard over the last year and made enough money to turn his garage into a recording studio."

"I'm so sorry I forgot you had injured your hand. You really should get that looked at."

Quinn shrugged. They walked up to a small pond and saw that there were benches around it. Quinn walked up to a bench and sat down. She looked at the pond and noticed a small goldfish swimming through it. Rachel watched the blonde for a brief second and then sat down beside her, setting her hand on the wooden bench. She glanced down to how they're hands were place on the bench, and how close they were to touching.

"I'm proud of you Quinn."

The blonde smiled, but still looked at the pond. "Thanks it feels good to hear someone besides my mom and Mr. Schue tell me that."

Rachel began to laugh and soon Quinn chimed in. The blonde felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached into her pocked, almost elbowing Rachel when she did so. She skimmed the message that had appeared on her screen.

_**Fr: Kurt**_

_**What's up? I'm bored**__._

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend and began to reply back.

_**To: Kurt**_

_** I'm hanging with Rachel, and how can u b bored? We're in Paris.**_

_**Fr: Kurt**_

_**I'm bored because Mercedes ditched me for some hot guy she met at the Eiffel tower. You're hanging with Rachel? Having fun ;) ?**_

Rachel side glanced at Quinn, a small smile playing with her lips. _She's cute when she's focused._ She watched as Quinn squinted a bit while she typed on her phone.

_**To: Kurt**_

_**That reminds me I have to see the Eiffel tower lol. And yes loads of fun ;) ttyl. **_

Quinn closed her phone and slipped it back in her pocket. She looked over at Rachel and smiled. "Sorry Kurt was using me to fix his boredom."

Rachel laughed. "I don't mind, you can talk to him."

Quinn simply shook her head. "I told him I was hanging with you, he didn't mind."

"I am assuming he probably thinks it is odd that you and I are getting along. Of course I found it odd at first as well. But I suppose-"

"Trust me he's the last person who will think its weird." Quinn said. If anything Kurt was ecstatic that Quinn was finally getting close to Rachel, instead of staring from afar. The blonde shifted and Rachel sensed she was uncomfortable by the topic so she didn't press on.

Subconsciously they moved closer to one another, their legs now touching and their arms were lightly pressed together.

"There's a carnival at this park tomorrow night...would you be interested in going?"

Quinn turned her head toward Rachel and smiled. A huge part of her wished it was a date but the blonde knew better, it was a wish she could ask for a million times and it would never be granted. The Cheerio didn't even want to think of it as her wish, or wish for it because she was still trying to press down her feelings. Which was becoming damn near impossible.

"Who else is going?"

"I was going to ask Mr. Schue if we could do it as a Glee club activity. I just wanted to see if you'd be interested."

"I'd love to...how exactly did you know there was going to be a carnival tomorrow night?"

"Before the trip I went online and researched Paris, the special events that happened while we were here and the most visited tourist attractions."

"I should have known. You do have a tendency to go all out."

Although Quinn and Rachel hadn't really been friends they did know each other pretty well. They didn't know the small things, but they knew the things that they kept in the open for everyone to see. But since Quinn had put her focus more into the brunette over the last little while she had realized a lot more about her and with Rachel her actions spoke louder than words. Like she shifts her eyes when she's confused or nervous and you know when she's upset because she doesn't say anything at all, until she bluntly confronts you. She bites her lip when she's contemplating something or deep in thought. She gently touches you when your upset, to let you know she's there. Those were just a few things that Quinn had noticed out of many more.

Rachel laughed. "This coming from the girl with the map."

Quinn turned herself to face Rachel more, their bodies not touching as much.

"I don't exactly want to get lost."

Rachel softly smiled and looked at Quinn, their eyes connecting. Rachel felt something; it was different then what she usually felt when looking into Finn's eyes, or even Jesse's. She got lost in Quinn's eyes within seconds.

"Quinn I am sure getting lost in Paris wouldn't be that horrible."

"It would if you're all alone."

Rachel smiled. "I'd gladly get lost with you."

Quinn eyes moved back and forth as she still looked into Rachel's welcoming chestnut orbs. A faint blush filled Quinn's cheeks but she was too focused on the brunette to even notice. Rachel snickered noticing the blush and she smiled, pleased with herself. She never expected that she would cause Quinn Fabray to blush.

The blonde looked away and down to her fingers which she began to fiddle with nervously. She looked back up at the brunette, "Thanks, I think." It was a stupid response but it was the only thing Quinn could come up with.

Rachel was opening her mouth to say something but Quinn, who had felt her phone vibrate, reached for it and that caused Rachel to hold in what she wanted to say.

_**Fr: Santana **_

_**Q get ur ass to Puck's hotel room, and stop foolin around wit Rachel**_

_**To: Santana**_

_**1**__**st**__** of all I'm not "fooling around with Rachel" we're just talking and 2ndly be patient. We'll b there in a bit. **_

Quinn put away her phone, and she felt it vibrate again but ignored it.

"We should get going, Santana's complaining because we're not at Puck's yet, and I don't want to deal with her hissy fits."

Rachel sighed disappointed. She was enjoying her time she had with Quinn, the real version of her. They got up and began to walk through the park, so they could return to the hotel.

"If Santana is your friend why are you intimidated by her?"

Quinn stopped walking and turned to face Rachel, the question caught her off-guard. "Santana is..." Quinn searched for a word "...complicated." the blonde began to walk again and Rachel picked up speed. As they walked beside one another the back of their hands touched each other's every now and then, sending shivers through both girls. Every time Quinn's hand bumped into Rachel's it felt like it was going to explode into flames, it burned at the slight contact, and left a feeling that made her skin scream for more.

"I'm not intimidated by her. I just don't want to fight with her at the moment."

Rachel nodded, understanding that fighting with Santana wasn't the best activity you could choose to do. The rest of the walk was silent, and both girls kind of enjoyed it. For once Quinn was completely comfortable with someone to the point where she didn't need to awkwardly fidget or talk, at all.

...

**A/N**: this chapter probably is a little boring but a lot is going to happen in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and interest in this story.


	9. Chapter 9: Drunken Confessions

**A/N:** This chapter is longer then I intended it to be, but hopefully it will be worth the read ;)

...

Everyone sat inside Puck's hotel room. At first it was hard for everyone to get comfortable, but Puck, Kurt and Sam found refuge on one bed. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina took the other bed. Santana and Brittany were cuddled up in the big arm chair and the rest of them sat on the floor, and Artie was beside the bed. Puck and Finn's room was bigger than Quinn and Rachel's and the blonde was jealous, she wanted a room with two bed's so bad, it would have made everything a lot easier.

Puck had already given them all bottles of some form of alcohol. Some got stuck with wine coolers, while other's got stuck with vodka coolers, beer and whatever other drinks Puck had managed to pick up during the day. Of course everyone knew there was trouble once they caught the table in the center of the room with red plastic glasses on top; everyone knew that Santana and Puck had something up their sleeve.

Rachel was the only one in the room who didn't have a bottle in their hand. She nestled between the bed and Quinn, glad the blonde had the courage to actually sit beside her, even though Quinn was stubborn and the diva practically had to drag her there, to have her sit with her and relax.

The Cheerio had every reason to not want to be close to Rachel tonight, besides trying to make the feelings fade, the main reason was Finn who had been staring hard at Quinn since they had walked in. Quinn jerked her head to the side, and her eyes connected with Finn's.

His eyes were full of anger, and he hated her right now. She wasn't sure if he hated her because she left a bruise on his jaw bone, or because she was the one Rachel was snuggling up to on the floor. Quinn wasn't dumb, she knew Finn was aware that she denied it when he accused her of liking Rachel, and it made the blonde slightly nervous to be there. After all he probably wanted revenge, or to ruin Quinn once and for all. She knew that she had hurt him to many times for him to even not want to hurt her for once in return.

Quinn fought with her strawberry vodka cooler, she didn't care about the shitty flavour she got stuck with she just wanted the contents inside it. There was no way she was going to get through this night, without alcohol. She finally got it open and brought it to her lips, taking a large gulp. The vodka burned down her throat and she shut her eyes briefly, until the burning had simmered down a bit.

"Take it easy." Rachel said, placing her arm on Quinn's thigh, gently squeezing it. The contact, although it felt amazing made Quinn want to drink more so she took another sip.

Santana clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention.

"Who's up for playing a game?"

Everyone stared at the Latina and groaned. But most of the guys wanted to get drunk, and they also wanted to get in on some action so they agreed. Santana glared at everyone else causing them to agree. There weren't many drinking games that were overly fun, and they soon settled on I Never. They all decided that Brittany could go first.

The game was beginning to get more interesting as it went on. It started off with an innocent question, "I never checked out Mr. Schue's ass." And it spiked deeper and more personal as it went, and as people drank. Of course since Rachel refused to drink, she got stuck drinking coca cola.

It was Finn's turn and he glared down at Quinn, both of them were buzzed. Finn was more drunk than Quinn, because he had already gone through 3 coolers before the game, and 3 during. His eyes made Quinn feel like she was getting stabbed with knives as he sat on the bed, staring down at her.

He cleared his throat and raised his glass. "I never had a sex dream about Rachel." He proudly drank his drink; ignore the disappointed look Rachel was giving him. Puck also drank, but everyone didn't seem to care he most likely had sex dreams about every girl in Glee club. Quinn awkwardly fiddled with her glass.

_Yup, definitely going to kill myself...or Finn. _The blonde gave her ex-boyfriend a death glare and raised her cup, slightly drinking. Rachel's head turned to her in a flash; everyone thought she was going to get whiplash. The diva's cheeks became red and she stared at the blonde, completely stunned. Quinn continued to chug until her cup was empty, she crumpled it and threw the empty cup at Finn and it hit him off the head. She purposely ignored Rachel, who was still staring at her.

"Bitch!" Finn yelled, causing everyone to watch Finn and Quinn waiting for her reaction. Santana sat there with a smug smile on her face. She had known something was up with Quinn and the way she suddenly warming up to Rachel.

"Do I have to punch you again Hudson!" Quinn fired back. They were both clearly drunk, and not entirely thinking straight. Then again Quinn was known to get a bit testy and angry when she had a lot of booze in her system.

Santana turned to Quinn and arched an eyebrow,"You're the one who clocked him?" The Latina began to laugh, "It's funny a girl kicked your ass."

"Shut the hell up Santana." Finn spat back.

He turned to look at Quinn and narrowed his eyes. "At least I didn't break my hand."

"It's not fucking broken and I'd gladly punch you again!"

"Slut..." Finn mumbled under his breath, but Quinn still picked it up. Anger now graced her features and everyone was watching it, barely blinking as if it was the climax in a movie.

Quinn began to get up, she was pissed off and ready to connect her fist with Finn's face. The soft touch of Rachel's hand on her arm relaxed the blonde and she turned to look at her.

Rachel didn't say anything, but she mouthed the word _relax,_ pulling Quinn slightly signalling that the blonde should sit back down. Quinn glanced at Rachel her glazed over hazel eyes meeting Rachel's. She nodded, giving in and sat comfortably beside the diva.

Santana took the rare break of silence to speak. "Now who wants to play Truth and Dare...but without the dare."

"Wouldn't that just make it a game of dare?" Rachel asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Would you shut up for once Berry?" Santana asked, grabbing another cooler out of Puck's bucket he had, with fresh drinks inside. Most of them were all thankful for the low drinking age in Paris.

"Don't talk to her like that." Quinn warned. Rachel wasn't sure what to think in that moment. In fact she wasn't sure what to think since she found out that Quinn dreamt about her. She was flattered and honoured and she liked that Quinn was standing up for her instead of picking on her.

She shifted a bit sitting in front of the blonde. She sighed and took a chance and began to lean back. Quinn in reflex un-crossed her legs and spread them out allowing Rachel to lean herself against her. Her back sunk into Quinn's chest and the diva felt something run through her, her stomach tightened and when she felt Quinn's arms wrap around her, her eyes fluttered.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Who's first?"

xxxxx

Everyone was definitely drunk now, Puck was the worst. He sat on the bed trying to think of a dare to give Brittany. He fiddled with the beer bottle in his hand and almost dropped it as he brought it up to his mouth. He took a drink and then lowered it. His eyes traveled Brittany as if he was marking his next sexual conquest, but Santana held her girlfriend tight, narrowing her eyes at the jock.

"Hurry up Puckerman." Santana said getting antsy. The girl knew how to hold her liquor and she hadn't succumbed to getting overly drunk yet, she hadn't hit the weepy stage she knew would come eventually.

"Take off your shirt." He said.

Santana shifted to allow Brittany to honour her dare. She wasn't fond of Brittany taking her shirt off, but she allowed her to go through with it. Brittany slipped off her top, revealing a pink lace bra, she threw the shirt onto the ground and all the boys whistled at the image before them.

Quinn was now leaning up against a wall watching the party. Rachel wasn't near her and it took a lot of control for the blonde to tear her arms away from Rachel, and sit somewhere else. She looked over at the diva, who was now sitting on the second bed, closest to the blonde. She was laughing along with Tina and Mercedes at some joke that Mercedes had made.

The blonde took another swig of her alcoholic beverage and her throat became immune from the burning, because she had already coated it enough with vodka through the night. No one had picked her for dare yet, and she was relieved but she was bored of watching everyone else get their kicks, she had tried to leave multiple times but Rachel had pulled her back. The first time Quinn tried to leave, Rachel had showed off some of her flirting skills and begged the blonde to stay and threatened that if Quinn left she wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the trip.

The Cheerio knew that was a long shot, because Rachel wouldn't be able to shut up that long, but the minimal flirting drew her in. It didn't help that she was drunk and had no self control left. The Cheerio couldn't even think straight when she tried to wonder why Rachel was suddenly acting this way toward her. But after her ideas didn't flow together she gave up, deciding it'd be best to just leave it alone.

"I choose Finn." Brittany chimed in a sing song voice.

Finn grunted and as he sat on the end of the bed he swayed back and forth, he was lucky he hadn't fallen over.

"I dare you to do chug one full beer." Brittany said, it wasn't much of a dare and it was no fun for everyone, but if Finn had one more beer he'd be way over the edge.

Puck handed the teenager a nice cold beer and Finn opened it, enjoying the sound it made. He quickly chugged it, and was done in record time. Brittany smiled with satisfaction and leaned over and whispered something in Santana's ear which caused her to laugh.

"It's Quinn's t-turn." Finn slurred.

All eyes turned to the blonde. Quinn sighed and sat down her bottle on the floor beside her. She stared at Finn lazily not wanting to deal with his bullshit; she wasn't in the right mind to make a proper decision so she couldn't stop herself if she got too pissed at him.

"What's the dare Hudson?"

"K-kiss Rachel." Finn knew exactly what he was doing; he was trying to make her look like a fool. It was Quinn Fabray. Kissing Rachel wasn't exactly the first thing everyone wanted her to do. Of course he also wanted to torture her. He wanted to ruin any chance she had with Rachel. He was confident she never had one to begin with.

Quinn knew it was a bad idea, she knew she could walk out the door and not accept the dare but the alcohol raced through her, controlling all of her. The benefit was she could always blame it on the alcohol. She carefully stood up trying to keep her balance so she wouldn't fall. Thankfully she didn't sway too much and was able to stand. Rachel watched Quinn carefully, trying to figure out what her next move was going to be. She decided since the blonde wasn't capable to speak up, she might as well.

"I won't do it..." Rachel said standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Man Hands we all know you'd enjoy it because it's obvious you have a thing for Q, so just do the dare." Santana said annoyance evident in her voice. "Lighten up Berry."

Quinn looked at the girl who had been driving her crazy in all kinds of ways. Her eyes softened, even though they were glassy and bloodshot. She was trying to make this easier on Rachel.

"We don't have all day!" Finn yelled. getting even more pissed then he was. He realized now that seeing the girl he loved, kiss someone else wasn't what he wanted.

Rachel jumped at his rough tone. She hated when he was aggressive, and restless. Both girls walked to each other and met halfway. Kissing another girl had crossed Rachel's mind a few times throughout the last few years. She was curious to know what it was like, if it was as amazing as the movies made it out to be. Of course when she started feeling something for Quinn that she knew was deeper then friendship she never expected to be in this position, and she never wanted their first kiss-if they ever had one-to happen like this. Rachel nervously shifted her feet and looked up at Quinn, trying to search for some emotion, but all she saw was a drunken yet beautiful mess staring back at her.

Quinn stepped forward and Rachel wanted to step back but she felt like her feet were nailed to the floor and she couldn't take a step. Quinn looked into the diva's eyes, begging to see something she wanted to see resistance, something telling her not to kiss her...but all she saw was the gentle eyes she had come to love.

The blonde gently brushed some of Rachel's stray hair behind her ear, smiling at the way Rachel's eyes fluttered closed. She didn't care that everyone was watching them, all she saw was Rachel. Her finger grazed a gentle path down Rachel's jaw line making the girl shiver. Quinn smiled at the effect she had on her and stepped a little bit closer, their bodies now touching. Rachel's eyes sprang open once she felt it, she felt warmth hit her and small sparks beginning to form.

Quinn now rested her hand on Rachel's cheek, she moved in closer just a little bit, their lips only mere inches away. Rachel could feel Quinn's small gentle breaths hit her lips and it made a shiver run down her back. She didn't care about the strawberry booze she could smell coming from the blonde, she only cared about what was happening. The blonde connected their eyes once more, and they stared at each other as if secretly exchanging a mutual "its okay." But Quinn's head wasn't agreeing with her heart, her head was telling her to run, but she couldn't.

Suddenly Rachel felt Quinn's soft lips on her own. She stiffened at first and Quinn took it as a sign to end the kiss, and as the blonde was removing her lips off of Rachel's, the diva pushed their lips together, making their lips dance gently. Quinn's hands worked their way into Rachel's hair, and Rachel gripped Quinn's hips. She felt everything collide and she felt as if the sparks erupted into fireworks, causing her heart to explode.

The Cheerio ran her tongue along the brunette's lower lip. The sensation caused her to moan quietly, it was gentle when Quinn kissed her, it wasn't forced and it was the first time someone was indirectly asking her permission to make the kiss deeper. Finn and Jesse would have just forced themselves on her, and deepen the kiss without even allowing Rachel to respond.

Rachel opened her mouth, allowing Quinn to do what she pleased. Their tongues met roughly, and the kiss although wasn't slow and passionate, it was a drunken kiss and had some fumbles, but it was still nice for both girls. Just as Quinn was getting into the kiss even more Finn's loud hands clapping together knocked her out of the zone and she disconnected their kiss in a hurry and jumped back from Rachel. Her expression had changed, and so did her behaviour. She glimpsed at Rachel who gently placed a finger on her lips where Quinn's had been. The blonde awkwardly backed up a bit more and retrieved another bottle off of the table.

The Cheerio shot a death glare Finn's way and he sat there with a smug smile, proud of what he did, or so he wanted her to think. Inside he was jealous and just wanted to scream at Quinn for kissing Rachel, and he was mentally kicking himself for coming up with the idea.

Quinn felt her defences start to come down and she knew she had to get out of there, and as fast as she could. She made her way for the door, but a tough grip on her hand made her stop.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered, pleading her to stay in her own little way.

Quinn pulled her arm from Rachel's grasp causing Rachel's arm to fall to her side. The brunette looked at her, slightly hurt by the action.

"Don't touch me." Quinn's warning was harsh and the tone in her voice caused Rachel to step back, and look at the girl as if she never met the real Quinn behind the tough exterior.

The blonde clumsily made her way to the door and excused herself from the party, slamming the door behind her. She didn't care that it was late, and everyone in the hotel was probably fast asleep; she didn't care that Mr. Schue could catch her at any minute and get her in a lot of trouble, that would probably result in a plane ride back home seen as she is breaking every rule he set, and is also drunk.

She made her way through the hotel and stumbled into the elevators which was hard for her to do. The ding echoed through her head when it landed to the floor she randomly picked. She took her time exiting the elevator and carefully walked toward the one place she felt as if she needed to go. Erik was putting away some things, because the bar had just shut down. She spotted him and forced herself to walk toward him. He watched her carefully, noticing she was drunk, but he still sent her a warm smile anyway.

"Partying a little too hard?" He asked, as Quinn leaned against the surface of the bar. She was kind of relieved that nobody was at the bar, and that it was closed.

"More like drinking away my issues."

Erik laughed. "That's never the best idea."

"You're a little late on the lecture."

The bartender continued to smile and he sat down what he had been doing. He walked out from behind the bar and around to where Quinn was standing.

"Well at least I tried right?"

She jumped slightly when his voice filled her ear and shocked her. She turned to face him, and leaned closer to him. She wasn't one to hook up when she was drunk, especially not after Puck. But something inside her head was telling her to flirt up a storm. Most of it was the booze talking, but she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't gay. She wanted to feel Erik's lips on hers, and try to push the feel of Rachel's lips away. She wanted to get rid of the fireworks that were still looming from the diva's kiss.

"So what issues are you trying to make disappear?"

"Her name is Rachel."

Erik readjusted himself and leaned his side up against the bar, facing Quinn. She sat the bottle of vodka down on the bars surface and copied the way he was standing and she looked into his eyes. She felt nothing; she didn't even feel an attraction to him.

"And what's the big deal about this Rachel?"

"She's the only one I've ever opened up to, the only one who has seen the real me besides my best friend Kurt. The worst part is she drives me crazy, annoys the shit out of me and yet I can't erase the damn feelings I have for her. So I'm counting on the vodka to help me deal."

"You're in love with a girl? That's hot." Erik winked.

"I didn't say I was in love with her." Quinn said, raising her guard up.

Erik stepped closer and ran his finger along the blonde's jaw line. "But you are..."

Quinn immediately wanted to push his hand away, it didn't feel right and it annoyed her. She didn't want to take a risk, like she had done with Puck (that did not end well). But she stood there, stuck in place. She was so confused and trying to force herself to enjoy his touch that she allowed him to continue. His fingers grazed her neck and she took in a deep breath, trying to relax. His finger continued to brush over her skin he shifted it from her neck and grazed her fingers up and down her arm. Rachel was still in her mind, and she wished it was Rachel who was touching her, not the bartender she barely knew.

He took his chances and leaned in and smashed his lips against hers. The alcohol took over and she kissed back, hard. As she kissed him she felt nothing, just emptiness. But she forced herself to kiss him, forced herself to be who she wasn't.

The blonde soon took control and she placed her hands on his arms and turned him, so his back was up against the bar. Their lips stayed connected and she pushed her body into his, she forced her eyes shut and kept them like that tightly. His eyes remained open and he forced the kiss deeper, his hands running up and down the blonde's back. Kissing him was making her realize how amazing kissing Rachel was, and how much she'd want to do it again and again.

Rachel sat in Puck's room she was lonely as she sat there, not involved in any conversations, any small games between some of them, and she wasn't about to take part in a make-out session, Brittany and Santana were taking care of that one all on their own. Rachel slowly got up from her spot on the floor and made her way to the door, but Finn had caught her movement and he got off of the bed and followed her. The diva began to shut the door and Finn stopped it.

"Where you going?"

"To find Quinn." She said simply.

Finn closed the door behind him, giving them their privacy. "You know Rach, it's pretty weird that you and Quinn are suddenly friends."

"Quinn's a good person; she just chooses not to show it."

Finn laughed, "Are we talking about the same girl that slushied you every day, called you horrible nicknames and pushed you around? I remember you coming to me almost every day complaining and practically crying because of her."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Finn, and I've forgiven her."

"That's your problem Rachel you forgive to fast, and you'll realize before you know it that you'll be handing her more than a second chance, she'll need at least 20."

Rachel tried to ignore her ex-boyfriend and began to walk down the hall, toward the elevator. She had no idea where Quinn went but she thought she would check the pool, seen as that is where she found her last time.

"She's not even worth that many chances and she'll just end up hurting you!" Finn yelled after the diva.

Rachel took in a deep breath and dramatically turned to look at the jock. "Why do you even care Finn? I can be-friend whoever I want, and as for Quinn she has a good heart. You're right she probably will hurt me because she's reckless but it will be worth it."

Finn took a few steps toward her and when the diva backed away he stopped dead in his tracks. "I care because I still love you, and I don't trust her. I want to be with you and I never wanted to break-up."

"Why didn't you tell me this when I needed you! You know what Finn..." Rachel stared at him and flung her arms in a dramatic way. "...you..." she stuck out her finger and pointed toward him. "...were never there when I needed you. Quinn's not perfect but she cares. She was there when I needed you the most. I thought I was pregnant with _your _child Finn, and you didn't even ask me if something is wrong. You were my boyfriend you're supposed to know when something is not right with me. Also if you love me as much as you claim you do, you would have been the one to know that I can't swim, and you would have been the one to help me out of the pool after I fell in. Thanks to Santana of course."

"But I loved you Rachel and that should be all that matters!"

Rachel laughed, but it was sarcastic. "There are a lot of things that come with love Finn Hudson, and we had none of them."

Finn swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Is this about Quinn?"

Rachel became silent and looked down at the ground. Finn held his head high and kept his composure as much as a drunken man can.

It all flashed in front of Quinn's eyes, she was in love with Rachel. She knew it for a long time, but as her lips danced in a messy fashion with Erik she realized nobody and nothing could make her feelings disappear.

_I can't hide anymore...so what I'm gay and I'm also Quinn Fucking Fabray and I will embrace it. I will also get what I want...and I want Rachel. _

The blonde placed her palms flat out on Erik's chest and pushed him away, as much as she could thanks to the bar. She backed up and her chest moved hard as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked but he didn't really care. There was no concern in his voice. He just wanted an easy lay.

Quinn fixed her crooked shirt and ignored her vodka deciding it'd be best to leave it on the bars surface. She was beginning to sober up, and she knew that was what she needed right now. She took another look at Erik and shook her head. She turned her back on him and began to walk away.

"Hey!" he called after her, but she kept walking.

"Do you like her?" Finn asked, not wanting to know the answer. He shifted on his feet nervously and couldn't look Rachel in the eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do."

"But Rach...you're...not gay." He sounded as if he was disgusted by the thought of Rachel liking another girl.

Rachel raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Since when does it matter to you which sex someone dates. Kurt is your step brother for goodness sake, my dads are gay..."

"And Santana is right! Nothing good can come out of two gay dads trying to raise a kid."

The elevator made a soft noise, but neither one of them seemed to care; they just continued to stare at each other as if it was a horrible showdown. Quinn walked out of the elevator stumbling less then she had been earlier. She took a few steps away from the elevator and her eyes landed on Finn and Rachel and she came to a stop, as if there was a traffic light hanging from the ceiling.

Rachel's eyes widened at Finn's harsh words, she didn't even know the teenage boy standing in front of her anymore.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Finn and gender shouldn't matter." Rachel whispered, her heart was broken from his words and she could barely contain herself. But she wasn't about to break down in front of him.

"You love her!"

"I don't know, but I have feelings for her."

"You don't know! You're never unsure about anything!"

"There's a first time for everything." Rachel softly smiled.

Finn glared at Rachel and rolled his eyes. He looked around, wanting to look at anything except for Rachel. His eyes landed on the blonde and his jaw clenched and so did his fist. Rachel noticed the change in his demeanor and realized he was focused on something, their conversation nonexistent to him anymore. Rachel turned around and it felt as if her heart was going to jump right out of her chest and land on the floor.

_Please tell me she didn't just hear that. _Rachel thought.

Rachel and Quinn stood there, their eyes locked for what seemed like hours, even though it was only seconds.


	10. Chapter 10: Friendly Advice

_**A/N: Okay so you're all welcome for the cliffhanger lol, and this chapter did not turn out how I wanted it to, but that was mostly because it took on a mind of it's own. I had it all planned out and then boom this piece of crap came out. anyway cheers!**_

...

Finn gave up; he threw his hands in the air cursing under his breath. He stormed back into him and Puck's hotel room, the door causing an echo as it slammed behind him.

Quinn stood there, unsure of what to do or say. She stared at the girl before her and a small smile began to show itself.

"Can we...talk?" Quinn asked. That was the best she could do.

"Of course."

Quinn nodded and made her way to their hotel room only stumbling once. Rachel watched her closely, making sure she wouldn't fall. They walked into the room, the diva closing the door behind them. Quinn made her way to the bed and flopped down. Finally it felt like the world had stopped spinning under her as her dizziness faded. Rachel began to pace back and forth, the motion making Quinn's stomach uneasy.

"Would you stop that? You're making me sick." Quinn turned onto her side and relaxed as she cuddled into the blankets.

Rachel did what she was asked and stood there staring at Quinn, trying to figure out how to word her thoughts. Quinn yawned and her eyes began to get heavy. She tried to force them open but they shut against her will.

"I am unsure as to how much you heard from my conversation with Finn but lately I've been having strong feelings for you which is ridiculous because you were so unkind to me and hurt me multiple times. But I realized that there was a-"Rachel cut herself off as she looked down at the blonde who seemed to be fast asleep.

"However you're still infuriating." Rachel mumbled and then began to get ready for bed.

The brunette quickly finished her before bed routine and was finally ready to get some sleep. She glanced at the Cheerio who was sprawled out on the bed. She carefully climbed in and laid down trying not to wake Quinn up. The diva turned onto her side, her back now facing the blonde, she was slightly ticked that Quinn had fallen asleep. Rachel sighed, hoping the events from that night wouldn't make things awkward between them. She wasn't even sure if the blonde held onto any romantic feelings towards her, but she assumed she did.

Quinn groaned and shifted. Her arm slowly slipped around Rachel's waist and the diva couldn't stop her content smile that was forming. Rachel brought her hand up to Quinn's and gently placed her hand over top. Quinn almost immediately interlocked their fingers the best she could.

"Very infuriating." Rachel whispered as she closed her eyes.

Quinn smiled and moved her body closer to Rachel's, her chest now pressing into Rachel's back. They were like two puzzle pieces that were formed to be put together. The blonde took in a deep breath and opened her eyes for a brief second. Little did Rachel know, Quinn had heard every word.

xxxxx

Quinn grunted as she began to wake up. Her head was pounding from the hangover; it felt like someone was hammering a nail into her skull. She could feel her pulse echo through her ears, and small beads of sweat had formed on her forehead. Her tongue felt fuzzy and her mouth was dry, she craved water desperately.

"Good morning Quinn." Rachel said as she roamed around the room, already dressed and ready for the day.

Quinn brought two fingers to each temple and rubbed lightly. "Do you have to yell?"

"Well maybe if you didn't drink so much you wouldn't feel horrible. Your cell phone has been ringing all morning you may want to call Kurt."

Quinn sat up in the bed and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to wake up.

"You may want to get up and get ready for the day. I talked to Mr. Schue this morning and he said it was a good idea for all of us to attend the carnival tonight."

Quinn furrowed her brows and tried to ignore the pounding in her head, which was a task that seemed impossible.

"You can't waste every day while we're in Paris sleeping." Rachel said grabbing her key card.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"If you have to ask that then I don't think I will tell you."

Quinn sighed. "You seem irritated with me."

"I am. I would love to talk but I'm meeting Tina, Mike and Mercedes for a late lunch."

Quinn removed the blankets and slowly brought herself to the side of the bed, her feet hitting the floor. She felt like she weighed as much as a ton of bricks.

"What did I do to piss you off?"

"I have to go Quinn." Rachel said as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"Well can we talk later at the carnival because I have to tell you-"

"I will see you at the carnival."

The blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion as Rachel headed out the door, not even sending Quinn another glance or small smile. In fact she didn't even give her smile yet.

_What the hell did I do now? _

xxxxx

Rachel sat at the white patio table with her three friends, she was there but her thoughts weren't they were focused on a certain blonde. She, Mercedes, Tina and Mike had met up at a small pub a few blocks away from their hotel. It was close to the park and the view-even though they were setting up for the carnival-had the diva slightly mesmerized. Paris was beautiful and as she sat there, brining her cup to her lips she realized she actually missed Quinn's presence.

"So Rachel..." Mercedes began, a bit afraid to touch on the subject of her and Quinn.

Rachel turned her head away from the park and looked at her friend. "Yes?"

"We all kinda wanna know what went down last night, between you and Quinn."

Rachel cleared her throat nervously and raised an eyebrow. "What are you referring too?"

"When Finn dared you two to kiss, that wasn't just a kiss. That was an 'I'm lost in you and no one else is around' kiss." the other diva said.

"You guys were so into it, and each other." Tina added.

Rachel sat down her cup, which she didn't know she was still holding close to her lips. Her heart raced and she began to get a little bit nervous. But she knew they were right, it was an amazing kiss and all she could think about since it happened, was doing it again.

"I'm not sure if Quinn's interested in me, but I have developed feelings for her. Is that what you guys wanted to hear?"

Mercedes waved Rachel's words off with her hand and raised her eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that Quinn isn't interested in you, please she's been into you before the trip even began."

"And how are you so sure of this?"

"It was kind of obvious. The way she would glance at you in Glee club and the way she blushed every time you looked at her. And she was being even more mean than usual because according to Kurt she was trying to ignore how she felt." Mercedes said, not caring that she had told Rachel what Kurt had made her swear to not repeat to anyone. "She also glared at Finn every time she had the chance and she came to your defence a lot throughout senior year, one day she got in Santana's face about it."

"When did she confront Santana?" Rachel asked, confused.

"At one of Puck's parties, seriously Rachel you have to get out more." Tina said.

"Excuse me I get out a lot. I just don't want to spend every night partying at Noah's and getting drunk."

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes and had to hold in some of their laughter.

"That reminds me I've been to every party Puck has thrown in the last couple of months, and Quinn barely touched any booze and last night she got so drunk, I was counting on her to fall on her ass." Mike mumbled.

"She also punched Finn in the face for you, and pulled you out of a swimming pool. Girl she is crazy about you. Kurt and I were talking because Quinn is my girl and I knew something was up, I had to drag it out of him but he told me that Quinn is crazy about you-"

"But I-"Rachel interrupted, attempting to cut off Mercedes but failed.

"-literally she has been torturing herself over it for a while now." Mercedes finished.

"I-I had no idea..." Rachel said, trailing off from her words which was rare for her to do, but lately Quinn had brought so many things out in her that never appeared before. The blonde caused her to forget what she was going to say, stop mid sentence, become unsure about multiple things when usually she was so sure of everything. Quinn caused her to be shy and nervous when she is usually outspoken and confident.

"You may be smart, but sometimes you're oblivious." Tina said.

Rachel put her hand around her cup and looked down at it as if she was expecting the tea leaves to tell her something like a scene in Harry Potter.

"But it's Quinn Fabray." Rachel said pushing her cup away. "She's obnoxious, infuriating, reckless, blunt, rude and-"Rachel smiled to no one in particular. "-beautiful, protective, sweet, charming, good hearted, talented even though her singing voice can be sharp at times, and she's a good kisser..." Rachel looked up from the table and blushed at the last thing she said, when she realized they were all staring at her.

"We get it." Tina said, rolling her eyes.

"Since when has Quinn ever been sweet?" Mike asked earning a slap on the arm from Mercedes.

"Quinn is sweet once she lets you see past all the bullshit." Mercedes said.

Rachel smiled and bit her bottom lip. Mercedes was right.

Mercedes turned too looked at Rachel and their eyes connected briefly. "Look Berry something I've learned is finding someone to crush on is hard, finding someone to fall in love with and have them love you back is almost impossible, and Quinn is in love with you girl."

Mercedes smiled at Rachel and got up, heading inside the pub to pay their cheque. Rachel had barely even touched her food. When Mercedes came out Rachel began to remember something that had been on her mind since she had that fight with Finn.

"Santana will kill me and Finn will not be happy. Not everyone will accept-"

"Please Rachel does that even matter?"

Rachel shook her head and smiled, knowing what she wanted.

"Do I constantly screw everything up?" Quinn said as she stood inside the Eiffel tower, looking out the giant window.

"Not intentionally." Kurt said, as he fiddled with his fashionable scarf and watched the people. "How are things with Rachel going?"

"I heard her tell Finn she has feelings for me last night, she confessed them to me and then this morning she acted as if I was a bug she was trying to squish."

Kurt shrugged. "She'll get over whatever it is."

"I tried for so long to force myself not to want her...but now all I want is her."

"So then get what you want Fabray." Kurt said, turning away from watching the people and facing out the window.

"I will tonight."

...

**A/N:** So im sorry if u didnt get the epic cometogether u were looking for but i promise u it will happen very soon ;) . Thanks got all the reviews you guys are amazing. the reviews keep me motivated to write more, so please feel free to keep them coming :P


	11. Chapter 11: Hearts On Fire

Rachel, after roaming the carnival alone for about an hour spotted her friends as they hung out close to a dark pathway. Rachel sighed heavily as she made her way over to them, she wasn't particularly keen on scary things, and most horror movies usually had her cringing. And a dark pathway at night wasn't her idea of fun.

"Hello." Berry said, standing beside Sam and Tina.

"Hey Rach can I ask you something?" Sam said, turning to the brunette.

Rachel was hesitant she had a feeling it was in regards to a certain blonde but she wasn't too sure. Sam stared at her with a look that resembled a sad puppy dog, or so she thought.

Rachel nodded. "You may."

"Well I was talking to Finn and he mentioned to me that you and Quinn kind of...well you..."

"Sam please just ask me."

The blonde pushed his hair out of his eyes, it was longer now and he had a bad habit of pushing his hair aside when he was nervous.

"Are you and Quinn...like together?"

Rachel blushed at the question and looked the taller boy in the eyes. "No. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't want that."

Sam nodded in understanding. One thing she admired about Sam was he may get jealous, but he never got ahead of himself like Finn did. Sam always played it cool, calm and collected.

"Do you still love her?" Rachel fiddled with the necklace around her neck, which as she did she realized she had yet to give it back to Finn. She was a hundred percent sure she didn't want to keep it.

Sam cleared his throat and looked away from the diva. "Yes, I think a part of me will always love Quinn. But I know she will never feel the same and I just want her to be happy." Sam answered.

_Why can't Finn be this sweet?_

Sam swiftly changed his posture, his whole body now facing her. Rachel took a step back, taken off-guard by the sudden movement.

"Will you promise me something?"

Rachel held her head up high and nodded. She brought her hands up and reached the best she could around her neck, finding the clasp to her necklace. She undid the chain and removed it, allowing the jewellery item to pool into her hand. "Only if you do something for me..."

Sam smiled, answering without a word or a nod. "Promise me you'll take care of her, and you won't hurt her? She becomes a lot more vulnerable once her guard is let down, which she seems to only fully let down around you." The jock said, causing Rachel to smile.

"I'll try my very best."

Sam seemed satisfied with her answer and she brought her hand to his and raised his gently. She placed he necklace Finn had given her inside the blonde's hand and he looked at her with a confused expression.

"Will you please give this to Finn? I think it would be best if a friend gave it to him, I can't really handle talking to him at the current time." Rachel said. She wasn't even sure when Finn had become a stranger to her.

Rachel lowered her hand away from Sam's and he closed it, making sure the necklace didn't fall.

"Okay." Was all Sam said, with a gentle nod.

He carefully put the necklace in his pocket and turned to look at their group of friends. They had been watching them in interest the whole time. Mercedes was holding onto a satisfied smirk, rooting for Rachel and Quinn.

xxxxx

Quinn walked into the carnival, shocked to see the beautiful park transformed into an amazing carnival that had its own form of beauty. She looked around and the lights from some food stands and the few rides that they did have filled the dark sky. There were people everywhere, kids begging their moms for a stick of cotton candy, teenagers her age laughing loudly as they walked through the park, finding out what they should do next.

There weren't many rides, due to the size of the festival. There was a ferris wheel, and a few other rides and one of the dark pathways was turned into the "Haunted Maze". She laughed at that and kept walking, with Kurt beside her who was also taking it all in.

"Lima would be less lame if they had something like this." Kurt said, his attention falling on the event itself.

"I don't think anything could make that town any better." Quinn mumbled.

Kurt laughed. He bit his lip as he watched the guy who was pushing a cotton candy cart, finding him shockingly attractive.

"Have you seen Rachel yet?" Quinn asked, her attention now falling off of the carnival itself.

"I wasn't even looking for her." Kurt turned to look at his friend and sent her a small smile. "I'm going to go and flirt with the guy whose selling cotton candy." Before Quinn could even say anything, Kurt was walking away. Quinn rolled her eyes and began to walk through the carnival, not paying much attention to it anymore; she was just focused on seeing Rachel.

She walked through the festival and she shoved her hand in her pockets, trying to just blend in. But with Quinn that never worked. She looked around even more and her eyes settled on a short brunette and she smiled when she realized it was Rachel. The diva was standing close to the pathway that was now the haunted maze, with Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Sam, talking up a storm as usual. Quinn's lip pulled up a bit as a smile tempted her.

Suddenly she felt her body smash into someone else and she sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at the guy who now stared at her. To her disadvantage it was Finn staring down at her. His brows furrowed together and his lips formed into a tight frown.

"Sorry for bumping into me or stealing Rachel away from me?"

Quinn was not in the mood to deal with Finn. _Rachel isn't yours..._

Rachel who wasn't interested in Sam's tirade about-well she didn't even know what it was about because she wasn't even paying attention. As soon as Sam began to talk she looked away, trying to spot Quinn. She was still irritated with her, but she wanted to see her none the less. As she looked around, her eyes finally settled on a familiar blonde, who wasn't alone.

"Look Finnocence I didn't steal her from you, you treated her like shit so in result she left you. It's your own fault so stop blaming me."

Finn stepped forward, his body almost touching hers. Her stared down at her and she could see the anger flash in his eyes. Everyone in Glee club-all thanks to his tantrum when he found out that Puck was really the father of his kid-knew when he got angry he didn't hold back. Finn had never hit a girl before, and he promised he never would but he was wishing he never made that promise as he saw a small smirk form on Quinn's face.

"You don't deserve her!" he yelled loudly, forming his hand into a fist and clenching his jaw.

"I never said I did! But she deserves better than you!"

Rachel watched the interaction between her ex-boyfriend and her crush, getting worried because she knew that look that Finn was sending the HBIC. She slowly walked over to them, they hadn't been too far away, and she hadn't noticed that Mercedes was slowly following behind her. As she made the short journey, she noticed Santana and Brittany were also standing close by, Santana watching Finn with eyes like a hawk.

Rachel didn't want to approach them fully and make the situation worse so she stood close by, and in perfect earshot.

"You think you're better! You're a slut and you'll just cheat on her like you do with everyone else and you probably don't even care about her!"

Rachel's attention moved from Finn and then to Quinn, wondering what her answer was going to be. Finn had a point, Quinn did happen to cheat on almost everyone she dated. She cheated on Finn, and slept with his best friend; she had cheated on Sam with Finn, and then yelled at Sam when he had cheated like she did nothing wrong at the beginning.

"First of all I had my reasons for cheating on you and Sam. They were shitty reasons, but to me it never mattered because I didn't love you, or Sam. Not in that way. I made mistakes, and knowing me I'll probably fuck up with Berry too...if she ever gave me a chance. But for your information..." she held out her finger and brought it to his chest, poking him hard. "...I would never cheat on her. She's actually worth that. I can't promise I won't hurt her, but I'd never intentionally do so."

Finn slapped Quinn's finger away and rubbed the spot where she had been poking. "How can you hate Rachel and now be crushing on her! It's impossible Quinn."

Quinn laughed. "I never hated her...not exactly. I can't explain it Finn but you're not her boyfriend anymore!"

"It's your fault!" Finn said, putting the blame on anyone except him.

Quinn laughed, the HBIC attitude quickly coming into play. "I wasn't the one who got my girlfriend drunk, took advantage of the situation and-"

Finn raised his fist and Quinn flinched back, actually afraid that the jock was going to hit her. _Guess I deserve it after bruising his jaw..._

"In order to get any action from her she has to be drunk, good luck getting-"

Finn was cut off before he could even finish by a hard slap that connected with his cheek. Quinn had learned from last time that slapping didn't tend to hurt as much. She glared at Finn, her eyes full of fury.

"You got her drunk to have sex with her!"

"No not exactly I just meant that she's so tightly wound that you'll never get anywhere with her, then again you use to be that uptight."

Quinn lunged at Finn but she suddenly felt someone's strong yet slender arms around her waist. "Q, as much as I'd love to see you beat the shit out of Finnocence I think you'd much rather hook up with...Man-Berry." Santana said, turning Quinn slightly to face the diva.

Santana wasn't a fan of Rachel; in fact she couldn't stand her. But it was obvious to the Latina that Quinn saw something in her even though to Santana it was hard to see that something, all she could think of when she saw Berry was ringing her neck. But as much as she 'hated' Quinn at times, she still loved her best friend and would do anything-that was subtle of course-to make her happy.

Quinn looked at the diva, her eyes burrowing into Rachel's nervous looking ones. Santana gave Quinn a friendly push and the girl tripped over her own feet and was drawn close to the other girl. Rachel put her hands out reflectively, gripping Quinn's arms, to prevent her from falling forward.

Quinn straightened herself and smiled softly at the girl in front of her. She raised her arm, causing Rachel to remove her hand. The blonde gently brushed some stray hair out of Rachel's face and behind her ear. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed at the soft graze Quinn's knuckles had made on her cheek.

Finn watched the interaction and his jealousy was getting the best of him. He began to storm toward them, but two strong arms caught his arms from behind and as the person held him back Finn began to squirm, yelling out "let me go!"

Quinn reluctantly turned away from Rachel, and her eyes widened when she realized who was holding Finn back, his strong hold causing his biceps to flex. Quinn raised an eyebrow, at his sudden appearance. She regretted and loathed kissing Erik; she wasn't even sure why she did it anymore. Facing her feelings and having Rachel almost in her grasp wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. The blonde also realized that her fear of being Gay, and what people would think was dumb and it was no excuse to make-out with a stranger.

Finn continued to squirm and Erik cleared his throat, "Enough or you'll be kicked off the premises!" he yelled in Finn's ear. He let go of the jock and Finn glared at him and then at Quinn.

"How are you Quinn?" Erik asked, smiling at the blonde.

"I'm fine Erik." She said flatly.

"You know him?" Rachel asked, curious.

Quinn sighed, and knew she'd have to explain this eventually if she ever wanted anything between her and Rachel to work out. "It's a long story Rach..."

"She should know me...especially after last night." He sent them a wink and Quinn felt sick to her stomach.

Rachel walked closer to the blonde and looked at her, now feeling jealous, which in her mind was ridiculous because whatever Erik and Quinn engaged in had nothing to do with her, after all Quinn wasn't even hers.

Santana curled up her lip, slightly disgusted by the thought of Erik and Quinn together. "Q, please tell me you didn't hook up with him, he's fugly." It was obvious Santana would think that, the only person who was her type right now was Brittany. Although Santana had never stayed monogamous for long, she had been trying really hard to do so with Brittany.

"It's complicated...I was broken and hurt and..."

"So she decided to make-out with me, what's the big deal?" Erik said.

Finn laughed and shook his head. "This is priceless."

"Take a hike Finnocence." Santana growled.

Quinn's eyes widened and she felt suddenly stiff she didn't even want to move. She felt a light touch on her arm, and she turned toward Rachel after the diva had gotten her attention.

"I'm so sorry Rach..."

Rachel faked a small smile. "Quinn we aren't even together, I can't hold this against you." Her voice was shaken and the blonde knew although Rachel was trying to do what she thought was right, and take the high road Quinn knew it was bugging the diva to do so. Quinn also knew that inside Rachel was hurting, angry and slightly jealous, judging by the way she was staring at Erik.

Quinn stepped closer to the brunette, who took a step back. Quinn sighed, "Rach..."

"I'm sorry Quinn to be honest it bugs me and I'm not wanting to talk to you at the moment." Rachel searched Quinn's eyes for a brief second and then began to walk away. Quinn felt like she did when she was little, when she had her teddy bear and every time she held it close her sister would steal it away, and she began to cry. Quinn wouldn't cry now, but it felt the same. She had what she really wanted in her grasp and it was gone, in a heartbeat.

Quinn turned to Erik who held onto a small smile that seemed too innocent. Quinn took a step forward and she forced herself to look at him, scanning his face and his eyes. "Just because I kissed you, does not make you my boyfriend so you didn't have to protect me and I didn't kiss you because I liked you, I kissed you because I was desperate to erase something that wasn't going to go away anyway."

His smile slowly faded, but he kept his composer. She leaned forward just a bit more bringing her mouth close to his ear. "By the way I'm gay." She whispered, and for once it actually felt good to admit it. She pushed him away from her and instead of freaking out; she simply walked away, chasing after the only person who meant the world to her.


	12. Chapter 12:Cotton Candy Kisses

Quinn walked in the direction Rachel had fled off in. It didn't take the blonde long to notice the diva, sitting on a bench close to the 'haunted maze'. She made her way over to her and Rachel spotted her and jumped off the bench. Quinn however was fast, and hurried over to her, practically trapping her in front of the maze.

"Can we please talk?" Quinn asked, trying to be as patient with the diva as she could.

"I'm not in the mood Quinn."

The blonde, felt her patience snap and she grabbed Rachel's hand. "You left me with no choice."

She began to pull the diva into the haunted maze and Rachel's eyes widened. "Quinn let go of me, there is no way I am going through something with the word haunted in the name. I hate-"

"You hate horror movies, and things that try and purposely scare you?"

"How did you know?"

"You'd be shocked at how much I know about you; when Sam and Finn hung out, Finn use to go on about you all the time. He also went on about the things that you did, would say and thought that annoyed him, the scary movie thing being one of the many. I also have watched you, and listened to what you had to say-even though it seemed like I never did."

Rachel felt her cheeks become warm as a slight blush made them pink. Quinn even knew how to charm the diva when she was upset with her.

"I guess you could say I paid a lot of attention to the conversations, and to you" Quinn said, she released Rachel's hand from her own and the brunette huffed, wishing the blonde hadn't. Quinn smirked at Rachel's disappointment from the action.

"Rach...I'm sorry for what happened between me and Erik. It didn't mean anything and-"

"Why did you kiss him Quinn?" Rachel asked, wanting to know.

They walked further down the path and Rachel jumped closer to Quinn when she saw a fake skeleton blowing in the wind. The maze wasn't that scary so far, so Rachel wasn't shaken up. But it was the perfect excuse to be close to the blonde. Quinn also drew closer and as they walked their arm rubbed up against one another's.

"I was ashamed..."

Rachel stopped walking and Quinn noticed that her arm wasn't touching hers anymore. The blonde stopped and turned around to look at the other girl.

"Ashamed of liking me?"

"To be honest I never thought out of all people, it'd be you I'd have a crush on. I was ashamed at first, but you're pretty amazing Rach. I hate the fact that I use to torture you, it wasn't fair to you, back then I didn't really want to see how amazing you were."

Rachel listened carefully and crossed her arms over her chest, taking on a protective stance as if she could guard her heart that way.

"When I kissed him I was more ashamed that I was gay. It was-"

"Being gay is not something you have to be ashamed of Quinn. It's who you are; you can't force yourself to be someone you're not."

Quinn nodded. "It's easier for you. You grew up with two supportive dads' who would love you no matter what you did or who you dated. I wasn't, my mom's trying since her and dad split but I know it'd take her a while to accept me, if she did at all...if I told her. You were raised in an open household, I was raised with strict rules and a firm hand, dad always pointed to our religion." Quinn looked away from Rachel and down at the ground.

"I was taught that being gay was sinful, and that sex before marriage was a sin. I went through hell when I got pregnant and I was afraid to go through it again." Quinn took in a deep breath, she felt as if she said all of that with one breath.

Rachel stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Quinn's arm, casing the blonde to look into a pair of warm chestnut eyes.

"You can't help who you feel attracted to, or who you crush on or fall in love with. Loving another person who happens to be the same sex shouldn't matter. People crave love, and I don't understand that when people have it they try to ignore it or throw it away."

Quinn shrugged. "I'm really sorry Rach, it's just after we kissed it felt amazing but I was drunk and I couldn't accept who I was. But while I was kissing Erik, I finally accepted myself and realized I couldn't change it, or stop how I felt."

"I will admit I won't like what I am about to say Quinn but I think it's a good thing that you kissed Erik, because it gave you some insight and realization."

Quinn nodded and looked away. She turned away from the brunette and began to walk again. Rachel began to walk as well. There was silence between them for a few seconds but something was still bugging Rachel.

"I am still upset with you." She said bluntly.

"Okay..." Quinn mumbled, but continued walking. Rachel began to walk a bit faster and now was a bit ahead of the Cheerio.

"You were the one who wanted to talk with me yesterday and then you fell asleep. I was irritated with you. I was standing there pouring my heart to you and _you _fell asleep! I find that very-"

"BOOOO!" a guy dressed up in a pure black costume, and a black ski hat, screamed as he jumped out from a bush, causing the diva's rant to cut short.

"AHH!" She jumped back so fast Quinn's lips curved into a smile. She hurried to Quinn's side and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

"She...uh gets scared easily." Quinn said. She couldn't help but laugh, in response Rachel sent her a stern look. The guy just shrugged and walked back behind the bush, waiting for more people to show up.

"Oh come on it was funny." Rachel furrowed her brows. "And cute." Quinn added, casing the brunette to blush. Rachel loosened her grip on Quinn. The blonde was about to pull her hand away but Rachel held on tighter and slowly intertwined their fingers. Quinn's heart began to beat faster at the diva's actions, she was taken off-guard by Rachel being the one to make the move, but it made her feel even more blown away.

She looked over at Rachel who smiled up at her. She gently squeezed Rachel's hand, showing her she liked it.

As they began to walk further down the path, more surprises and stupid distractions came, but Rachel was too focused on the blonde to even get scared. Every time someone jumped out Quinn would let go of Rachel's hand briefly and pull her closer. Every time it happened Rachel's senses heightened and she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Rachel was currently nestled into Quinn's side, with the blonde's arm around her waist. Quinn leaned her head down closer to the diva's ear. "By the way recently I've been having really strong feelings for you too and I may be infuriating..." Quinn leaned a bit closer her lips practically grazing Rachel's ear. "...but you love it." She whispered, almost purring out the last part. She could practically feel the shiver go through Rachel.

The realization finally hit the brunette and she stopped walking suddenly, causing the blonde to stop as well.

"You were still awake?"

"Enough to still listen to you." Quinn said, in a husky whisper, her lips still close to Rachel's ear.

Rachel shifted out of Quinn's hold and turned to face her. "Quinn Fabray I can't believe you led me to believe that you were asleep!"

"I was just trying to release the pounding in my head, it's your fault you thought I was asleep." Quinn teased, sticking her tongue between her teeth. The action caused Rachel to feel a flash of heat rush through her body.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips, annoyed.

'You're cute when you do that." Quinn mentally slapped herself; she swore she would have to bite her tongue before talking from now on. Or at least monitor what thoughts she says out loud.

Rachel's cheeks turned a shade of red and she looked away. Quinn walked closer to the brunette and Rachel's hands fell off of her hips as she was filled with chills caused by the awareness of how close Quinn was.

"I love that I can make you blush." Quinn whispered and she began to brush some of Rachel's hair behind her ear. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed and all she wanted right now was Quinn to kiss her, soberly. Quinn smiled with satisfaction, enjoying the brunette's reaction. The blonde placed her hands gently on Rachel's hips and pulled her closer, their bodies piecing together perfectly.

Quinn raised her left hand off of Rachel's hip and she slid it up to Rachel's neck. She grazed her skin as she ran her fingers up Rachel's neck and along her jawbone, leaving small goosebumps in her wake. Her hand finally settled on the diva's cheek and she brought their lips closer. Rachel shivered at the feeling Quinn's breath on her lips caused. She knew their lips were close, but she was too nervous to connect them so she was mentally pleading for Quinn to do so.

Quinn inched a little bit closer, just about to connect their lips...

"Look San its Quinn and Rachel." Brittany said loudly and clapped. "I think they worked it all out!"

Quinn sighed, annoyed and stepped back from Rachel. The diva was also bothered by the sudden appearance of Brittany and Santana.

"Thanks Britt." Quinn whispered. Rachel raised an eyebrow in amusement and turned to face Quinn's best friends.

Santana marched up to them and Rachel was still slightly nervous around the Latina. "Let's get this straight Berry." Santana stopped in front of her and pointed a finger in the diva's direction, trying to be stern.

"I still don't like you very much but Quinn seems to be happy so I guess I'll attempt to deal but I aint promisin' that I won't lash out at you." Santana took a step forward, her eyes narrowing as her gaze burrowed hard into the diva. Quinn stepped forward a bit and Santana rolled her eyes. "Relax Q." Santana mumbled.

Her eyes shot back to Rachel and her face completely changed into the threatening look she was giving before. "If you break Q's heart I'll go all homicidal on your ass...got it?"

Rachel nodded. "I assure you Santana that-"

"A simple yes will do Man ha- Berry."

Rachel nodded, deciding it'd be best to not say anything.

"Good now that we have that settled you guys can get back to feeling each other up."

Quinn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Britt come on, we're leaving."

Brittany bounced toward her girlfriend and smiled happily as she took Santana's hand in her own.

"You kind of ruined the moment San!" Quinn yelled after her.

Santana just shrugged and held up her free hand, flipping the blonde off.

"At least now that Santana's with Brittany she's a lot easier to tolerate." Quinn mumbled, turning to look at Rachel.

Rachel laughed. "You're friends are just peachy Quinn."

"Peachy? Who even says that anymore?"

Quinn laughed as she saw Rachel's unpleased look. She took the diva's hand in her own and shrugged. "It just makes you really cute Berry."

As they began to walk again, nearing the exit of the haunted maze, Quinn took in a deep breath. "I know Santana isn't the best friend in the world but I've known her and Britt since we were little. They've always had my back."

Rachel nodded. "I understand Quinn. You don't have to explain your friendships to me."

xxxxx

The carnival wasn't even close to being over yet; a lot of people had stayed to see the firework show that would take place in a few minutes. Quinn and Rachel were sitting on a bench, Quinn's arms comfortably wrapped around the smaller girl. Rachel settled into the embrace, not afraid to cuddle into her in public. When she was with Quinn her fears always seemed to slip away.

Rachel's eyes watched over her surroundings and she felt a pinch of excitement as she saw the cotton candy stand, which was close to them. She felt like she was 6 again.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get some cotton candy." Rachel said. She beamed brightly and jumped up off the bench, rushing to the cotton candy stand. Quinn stood up and followed her.

Rachel was fighting with the guy working, because he didn't know any English. It didn't help that Rachel wasn't really fluid in French. She knew some thanks to school, but she had chosen to take Spanish instead which now she was thinking was a bad decision.

"Quelle couleur voulez-vous?"

"I know you said something that has to do with color."

Quinn laughed and looked at the guy with a tight smile. "He's asking you what color would you like."

Rachel pointed to blue and the guy nodded, forming the cotton candy onto the stick. Quinn reached into her pocket and handed the guy some cash and he took it with a smile and handed her the cotton candy, which she handed off to Rachel.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel said.

The Cheerio nodded. She grabbed Rachel's hand a led her back to the bench. They sat back down and Quinn was a little upset, because she didn't have Rachel in her arms thanks to the diva's focus on her cotton candy.

Rachel stuffed a piece of the blue candy like substance into her mouth and Quinn smiled, thinking Rachel was the cutest thing. A sudden bang echoed through their ears and they turned away from each other and looked at the first firework that was blown into the sky.

More followed and Quinn watched each firework as if she were inspecting them.

"It's amazing..." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel ate her last piece of cotton candy and turned to face the blonde. "It is." She inched her way closer to Quinn, causing the blonde to look toward her. A small smile played with Quinn's lips and she began to laugh.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"You have..." Quinn leaned closer, and brought her finger up to Rachel's lips and gently brushed it over the diva's lower lip. "...some cotton candy on your lip." Quinn huskily finished, shivers shooting up Rachel's spine.

Quinn leaned in closer, her lips were now close to the divas and Rachel swallowed hard. She tried to get the nervous lump in her throat to go down but it didn't, no matter how many times she swallowed. Quinn shifted her head, bringing her lips close to Rachel's ear. Quinn breathed heavily and Rachel shivered from the effect the warm breath had on her skin.

"I want you Rach...I want to be with you." Quinn whispered, the blonde saw Rachel slip her hand upwards and it soon rested on her cheek.

"I'm already yours Quinn. Well to be exact I am not yours, because the only person who can own me is myself, what I mean to say is that I was already hoping that I was with you because-"

Rachel's words were suddenly cut off when Quinn gently pushed her lips against Rachel's soft welcoming ones. Rachel was taken off guard and didn't get a chance to kiss Quinn back before the blonde pulled away.

"You really do talk too much."

Rachel gave Quinn a sly smile and the blonde felt something inside of her twist. She hadn't really seen a mischievous smile come from the brunette and if Quinn was being honest, it had turned her on.

Rachel brought her hand to the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her head back towards her, connecting their lips again. Their lips danced together gently as they took it slow. Neither of them cared that they were in public. Quinn felt her heart pound heavily in her chest and she though if she kissed Rachel any longer she'd collapse. She forced herself to disconnect their lips and she smiled at the shorter girl.

Rachel blushed and bit her bottom lip. This vacation was beginning to turn itself around. Rachel huddled into Quinn and her eyes looked up at the fireworks which were still splashing the sky with different colors. Quinn slipped her arms around the brunette and looked down at her, watching the colours reflect and bounce off of Rachel's eyes. It was making Quinn's stomach weaken and she could feel the internal sparks firing up.

xxxxx

Quinn and Rachel walked down the hall, heading toward their hotel room quietly. They were 5 minutes passed curfew and even though the trip was coming to an end very soon, they still didn't want to get caught.

Rachel's hand was gripped tightly in the blondes as they looked for their room. The walk down the hall seemed longer then it usually did as the diva focused on something that was bugging her.

"Is this just a fling?"

Quinn was caught off guard by Rachel's question and she turned to look at the diva. "Did you just ask me that? Did you miss the part where I practically came out for you, and the punching Finn in the face to protect you? Buying you a pregnancy test and pulling you out of a pool?" Quinn laughed. "Rach if I just wanted a fling from you...well to be honest we probably would have already hooked up and then I would have ignored you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I was only asking Quinn because after all we are on vacation and things will change once we return home."

Quinn turned so she was fully looking at Rachel. She raised her free hand and rested it on the brunette's cheek. A small smile played with her lips as Rachel leaned into her hand, and closed her eyes for a quick second.

"You're right it will change."

Rachel looked at the blonde; it was easy to see that Rachel was worried by Quinn's statement.

The Cheerio smiled and slowly leaned in. She gently placed a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead. Quinn remained close and put her forehead against the other girl's.

"It will get better." Quinn whispered.

Rachel let out a heavy sigh. "Aren't you worried about everything that will happen when we return? Telling our parents, and being open in public?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Let's just take it one step at a time." She placed her finger under Rachel's chin and brought the diva's head higher. She softly connected their lips and Rachel smiled into the kiss causing Quinn to feel giddy inside.

Mr. Schuester walked down the hall, beginning his curfew checks, he trusted his kids enough not to check on them the previous nights but after the carnival he wanted to make sure everyone was safe. The site he saw before him however he did not expect. His eyes widened and his mouth formed into a perfect o as he stared at Rachel and Quinn, who were participating in a small make-out session.

The Glee coach cleared his throat as he walked closer to them, the noise causing the girls to jump apart in shock.

"Hello Girls." Will wasn't sure what to say, or do. He had paired the two up so that they would find some common ground; he didn't expect them to be kissing outside of their hotel room.

Quinn took in a shaky, nervous breath. "Hey Mr. Schue."

They all shifted on their feet awkwardly as they exchanged looks. "Well...when did you- "

"Mr. Schuester you don't need to feel awkward, Quinn and I have pushed away our differences and found a lot of common ground. You do not need to worry about anything. Good Night." Rachel said, it was all the diva could come up with, and she was disappointed in herself because her thoughts weren't meshing well and it sounded a lot more horrible out loud then in her head. She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her slightly.

"Night Mr. S." The blonde whispered, still in slight shock that her teacher just caught her making out with the girl he thought she hated.

He stood there, his eyes still wide. He was still shocked, that he hadn't even realized the two girls broke curfew.

"Goodnight Girls!" He managed to spit out, as they were closing the door to their hotel room. He continued his tounds and he actually realized Quinn and Rachel seemed like a great couple, and that it all started to make sense with him. It was like a grade 1 crush where the bully would steal the loser's -who was a pretty girl- crayon and push them. except with Quinn it hadn't taken effect until she got older.


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner Date

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the time skip, but there will be some flashbacks periodically but I wanted to push the story out of Paris, and bring them back home. Also YES there will be a lot more action between them to come, it is rated M after all ;)**_

_**Also I just wanted to say that I had most of this story pre-written, and it's not until now when I'm writing as I go along, so please bare with me if the updates don't come every day. Thank you so much for loving this story, I enjoy reading all your reviews and thank you :)**_

...

They had been back home in Ohio for three weeks now, and Rachel was shocked that she and Quinn were still together. Not that she didn't want that, she just assumed that once they arrived back home from Paris, everything would change but she was wrong. If anything they had gotten stronger, it also helped that school was done because they didn't have to deal with the pressure that would come from that, anymore.

Rachel had told her parents fairly quickly, but she understood that Quinn wasn't ready to come out to her mom yet, so she didn't pressure her. The diva searched through her room as she looked for an outfit to wear to her dinner with her dad's and Quinn tonight. Her dad's never did anything special when Rachel brought home a boyfriend in the past, a simple dinner at home and a meeting was all they wanted but this time it was different. Her dad's were planning a dinner out, at a fancy restaurant, to meet her _girlfriend_.

Rachel thought that maybe that was just it; it was different because she was dating a girl, Quinn Fabray of all girls and her dad's knew the story behind her, and they knew what Rachel had gone through because of her. But everyone deserved a second chance, at least according to the Berry's they did.

"Rach, are you almost ready. We're going to be late!" the taller man, Leroy yelled up the stairs, as he stood on the bottom step.

"I am almost ready dad!"

The other man, Hiram soon appeared at his husband's side and looked at his watch. "Hunny, Quinn's meeting us there and we don't want to keep her waiting."

"I know daddy, I'll be down in a second!"

Rachel scurried around her room and finally settled on a slimming and fitting black dress. The straps were in a spaghetti-top form and the dress hugged her perfectly. The diva didn't usually wear dresses like this, but it was a special occasion and she always wanted to look nice for Quinn. She quickly grabbed everything else she needed and hurried down the stairs, almost tripping as she did so. Her dad's laughed and Rachel sent them a stern look.

"Ready?" Leroy said, smiling brightly as his daughter.

Rachel nodded and they moved off of the stairs, and headed toward the door. As soon as the fresh air hit her she felt her hot cheeks-caused by her nerves-cool off. She took in a deep breath and headed toward her beat up car. Her parents had bought it for her early that year, for a graduation present. It wasn't the best car, but it had a working engine and it ran and that's all that mattered.

"I'm going to take my own car." Rachel said as she unlocked the front door. Her dads sent her a simple nod and then got into their van.

Rachel got into her car and sunk into her seat, which had a black seat cover over it, with a gold star sewn into it. She stuck her key into the ignition and quickly began to drive, wanting to make it to the restaurant on time.

Quinn leaned up against her car, and she smiled as she saw Rachel's car pull into the parking lot. She locked her car doors, by a single button on a small black remote on her key chain. She walked over to the beat up piece of junk, which she wouldn't even classify as a vehicle and she gently knocked on Rachel's window. The diva jumped and looked up, a smile playing with her lips as soon as she saw the blonde.

Quinn opened Rachel's door and the diva smiled again. "Thank you Quinn."

"No problem."

The blonde shut the door as soon as Rachel was out and she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. Her attention soon fell else ware as her eyes traveled up and down the brunette.

"You look really beautiful Rach."

The diva's cheeks began to get hot once again, and a soft blush added a pink tint to them.

"You look beautiful as well Quinn." Rachel scanned her girlfriend and found it hard to even find words as she stared at the short pink dress that hugged against her, in all the right places.

"Thank you..." Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's hips and pulled the brunette close to her, so their bodies were touching. The blonde leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and she melted into her girlfriend.

A loud car horn coming from a vehicle close to them made them jump apart and Quinn took in several deep breaths to slow down her pounding heart. The two men exchanged a laugh as they excited their vehicle, and looked over at the two girls.

"We didn't mean to scare you, but we have reservations." Hiram said, trying to hold back another laugh.

Rachel sighed, and blushed again, _tonight will prove interesting..._she thought. The diva had a feeling that tonight she'd have to get use to blushing. She glanced over at Quinn who was shuffling nervously next to her. The diva slowly took the blonde's hand in her own, and smiled.

"You don't need to be nervous, my dad's are far from intimidating and I can tell they already like you." Rachel whispered. Quinn had met them before, and she had been at Rachel's house a few times since they returned from their trip, but this was the official dinner. This was what she was waiting for, and it freaked her out.

The girls followed the two men into the restaurant and then to their table. Rachel allowed Quinn to slip into the booth first. She smiled as she sat down beside the blonde. Rachel's hand found Quinn's and it caused the blonde to relax slowly.

"So Quinn, what are your plans now that school's done."

Quinn glanced over at Rachel and then looked back at Leroy. "I was going to apply to an internship at a record label. I'm interested in becoming a music producer." Rachel scooted closer to her girlfriend and looked at her with a smile. The diva was proud of Quinn, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"That sounds interesting." Hiram said as he took the menus from the waitress and handed them to the others at the table. Quinn took her menu and gave Hiram a warm smile. "Thank you."

Hiram nodded. "You're welcome, so let's get past all this awkward stuff. I just want to say that we've noticed a huge change in Rachel, and we can tell she's a lot happier now that she's with you. I just wanted to say that we accept it and we just want you two to be happy."

Quinn felt herself relax and she smiled.

xxxxx

The whole table erupted in laughter, except for Rachel who deeply blushed in the corner of her booth.

"She also ran around in only her diaper. She always refused to wear pants." Leroy said finally being able to talk because his laughter subsided.

Quinn brought her hand to Rachel's thigh and the diva's breath got stuck in her throat. Her heart pounded heavily as Quinn's fingers began to create small circles on her thigh.

"I can see Rachel doing that."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and glared at Quinn who just shrugged. "Oh come on Rach it's cute."

The diva continued to sulk and Quinn smirked, she raised her hand a little bit on the diva's thigh and brushed her finger's against Rachel's skin. Her fingers dipped under the black dress and Rachel's eyes widened and she gasped, earning an odd look from her parents.

"I...its a little cold in here." That was the best excuse the diva could think of. Quinn moved her finger in a swirly line on Rachel's thigh, while she was deep in conversation with Leroy and Hiram. Rachel however was suffering from the intense feeling that soared through her with every soft brush that Quinn's finger made.

Quinn leaned into Rachel, her lips brushing her ear, "You okay? You seem a little flushed."

Rachel took in a deep breath and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She nodded and tried not to blush, but the pink tone appeared in her cheeks anyway.

"They are so cute together, don't you agree?" Hiram said, watching the interaction between the two girls.

Leroy nodded, "Let's just hope it lasts, I'm really fond of Quinn I think she's good for our little girl." The man whispered, making sure the girls didn't hear him.

Quinn let her lips glide on Rachel's ear for a second and then pulled herself away, smiling at the girl who was weakened beside her. She decided to test the waters and she gently moved her finger's upward, Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and she swallowed hard. Leroy chuckled at something Hiram said and it brought the brunette back to reality. She lowered her own hand and found Quinn's hand, which was fiddling with Rachel's panties. She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled it away.

Their eyes connected and Quinn still held onto her sly smile. "Can't blame me for trying." The blonde whispered and winked at her girlfriend.

Rachel felt her heart jump in response to Quinn's flirtatious behaviour, and the wink didn't help.

xxxxx

The dinner had run smoothly and the teenagers split up from the men as they walked outside. Rachel walked Quinn to her car and sadness fell over her when she fought to say goodbye.

"I had a nice time tonight; your dad's are funny, and really cool."

Quinn fiddled with her keys, nervous to give her girlfriend a goodnight kiss. She never really got this nervous when she had to say goodbye but she had been fighting internally with something for the last 2 days. She had been around Rachel so much since they had gotten back, and she knew that the diva was the one. She had been trying to fight herself in wanting to tell her, in wanting to say three words, three words that could change the relationship drastically.

Although Rachel knew Quinn was in love with her, thanks to other people who have told her she had never heard it from Quinn once since they started dating and the diva-although she knew it-was kind of nervous for the time to come. She had heard people say they loved her, Finn and Jesse to name them...but with them it was different. With Quinn, the girl actually would mean it, and that's what made her so nervous. Rachel never usually got nervous or scared, she usually held her head high and pushed up her confidence but love was one thing she couldn't have control over, it was one thing she could never be sure of like she was with almost everything else.

"I..." Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes, about ready to say what her heart was screaming but she took the words back, before they even left. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded. "My dad's will be out of town and they said you're allowed to come over, but they also said they are allowing it because they trust me and they expect us to be on our best behaviour as if they were home."

Rachel gave Quinn a stern glance, saying to the blonde without speaking, that she didn't plan to do anything that would break the rules. The two hadn't engaged in anything intimate, minus some hot and heavy make-out sessions that usually wound up getting them both stuck, and each girl would have to fix themselves once alone, in the privacy of their own rooms or relaxed themselves with a cold shower. They hadn't talked about sex, they hadn't even decided if they were ready. This was the closest thing Rachel had mentioned that had to deal with the topic. But Quinn didn't mind, she didn't want to rush especially after Puck and she was willing to wait for when Rachel was ready.

Quinn leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "I understand the rules Rach and I'm okay with them."

Rachel smiled and placed her hand on Quinn's cheek. The blonde leaned in for a quick kiss and their lips met, fitting together perfectly.

"Goodnight." Quinn whispered smiling into Rachel's lips after the kiss faded.

"Goodnight, sleep well and I will see you tomorrow." The diva said, as Quinn pulled away. The blonde smiled yet again and got into her car. She gave Rachel a small wave before driving off. Rachel stood in the parking lot, not really focused on the stares people were giving her, after they had witnessed her kissing another girl. She had gotten use to that after a while.

She watched Quinn's car drive away and she sighed. "I love you..." She whispered, to nobody but herself.


	14. Chapter 14: A Storm & A Baseball Bat

The next day had rolled around slow for Rachel. She wasn't use to Quinn not staying at her house. She had shared her bed with her all week, until last night. But she knew Thursday nights Quinn was told to be home because it was her annual late-night movie night with her mom. After the dinner that occurred last night, Rachel had missed Quinn, but she was use to it because every time they had to say bye, she missed her girlfriend like crazy.

The diva sat on her couch, her legs underneath her, and she leaned on the arm rest. She stared at the old fashioned musical on TV, focused on the dance moves, and the horrible singing of the lead actress. "I could do better than her." She mumbled, to nobody but herself.

"I'm sure you could sweetheart." Leroy said, as he walked past the couch placing one of his suitcases beside the front door. His voice caused her to jump. She was shocked at his sudden presence.

"Good morning dad. You guys are getting ready to go already?" She shifted her posture bringing her legs out from under her and turning to look at her dad.

Leroy nodded. "We have to leave soon, or we won't beat the storm."

"Why don't you just reschedule, driving in a harsh thunderstorm might not be the best choice and-"

"We have been waiting for this trip for months, we need a night alone away from the house we won't cancel but I promise that if the weather gets bad on the road we will stop at the nearest hotel and wait till it passes."

"And you will call me?"

Hiram walked into the room and rolled his eyes. "I feel like suddenly the roles have changed, are you trying to be my mother?"

Rachel laughed. "I'm just worried that is all. The storm is supposed to be pretty bad."

"Rach Hunny we have this all figured out. Is Quinn coming over today?"

Rachel nodded, "Later today, she's going to hang out with Santana and Brittany and text me when she's on her way."

Leroy looked at Rachel, a serious expression taking over his face. "You guys know the rules. Do we have to have the talk?"

"Dad!"

Leroy cleared his throat ignoring how embarrassed his daughter was. "I just want you to know we like Quinn very much, and if something ever were to happen between you guys that was serious...I would hope you would be ready and that you wouldn't be pressured-"

"Dad we have not had any conversations surrounding that topic, now if you don't hurry you will get caught in the storm."

The rain was already hitting the windows hard, and everyone could hear the sound echoing through the room.

"She's right we better go." Hiram mumbled picking up two of the bags. Leroy leaned down and kissed Rachel on the forehead and then copied his husband's actions and lifted up the other bags.

"Have fun, and be careful. Call my cell if you need us. I love you" Were the last words Leroy said, before closing the door leaving Rachel with a huge house all to herself.

xxxxx

Rachel sat curled up on her bed, her iPod playing her favorite song. She readjusted her ear bud and smiled down at the text message she had been staring at.

_**Fr: Quinn**_

_**I miss you. I'll b over as soon as I can get away from S and B.**_

Rachel smiled again. The thunder cracked through the house, shaking the windows from the vibration. Rachel shifted uncomfortably on her bed, not liking the storm. She was more worried about her dads then the storm itself. Another loud bang erupted and she could see a bright flash, her curtains weren't that thick, so she could faintly see the lightning.

She took out her earphones and slowly got off the bed. She walked to the window and pushed aside the curtain, the storm now in her view. She began to watch the rain as it trickled down the glass, creating squiggly lines and cool patterns. The diva brought her finger up to the window and traced the rain drop that she was particularly focused on. The thunder crashed again and the window shook under her finger. Her attention faded from the rain, and she looked at the lightning flashing through the sky. She was never fond of storms, it's not that they scared her because they didn't she just didn't enjoy them. Although she did notice overtime that they could be beautiful.

She jumped at a bang and suddenly she was in her dark room, the only light that was coming in was from the soft lightning outside.

"You have to be kidding me."

She peered out the window and wasn't sure if someone had hit a pole with their car, or if the lightning had knocked the power out, but either way she wasn't enjoying it. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pressed a button to get some light, even if it wasn't much, into the room. She walked over to her shelf, almost falling while she did. She held her phone close to the shelf and spotted some of her candles. The hard part was going to be finding the matches.

She squinted as she tried to look over her shelves, trying to find the one object she needed to actually light the candles.

The thunder crashed once again and it made her jump. She sighed as she gave up trying to look for the pack that she had stored in her room for emergencies like the one she was having. She held her phone in front of her, the little bit of light guiding her as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Once she was downstairs she headed into the kitchen, she held onto the wall tightly making sure she didn't fall. She knew exactly where the matches were and she grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the fridge. She stood onto the chair and grabbed them out of the small bowl that sat on top of her fridge.

After lighting the candles and carefully walking back into the living room, with a candle in each hand she sat them down on the table and sighed, relieved. She looked over at her fireplace, getting an idea. She made her way over to it, bringing the matches with her. Thankfully she didn't have to hold her cell phone to see where she was going, thanks to the shimmering candles.

She bent down and quickly rubbed the match on the log that was in the fireplace already and soon a tiny flame sprouted. The diva smiled, pleased with herself. She was glad that the fireplace was on the far wall, away from anything that the fire could burn.

The thunder still clapped loudly outside, and she was beginning to wish that Quinn was there. She grabbed the blanket that was lying nicely over the back of the couch, and the two pillows that sat near the arms. The brunette placed them down in front of the fireplace, making sure not to bring them to close.

She heard pounding on the window in the living room and it caused her to jump. She hated when the power went out, and she also wasn't fond of the dark. There had been times she sat through some horror movies, more now then she use to all because of Quinn's love of the genre of film and because of those movies she got scared of events like this.

There was more pounding and the sudden crack of lightning was bright, and she could see it through the curtain. It made her jump slightly, and she headed toward a coat closet in the hallway. She swung the door open and looked around, she spotted an umbrella, which would do but she wanted something better.

She stood on her tip toes and tried her best to look at the top shelf. She smiled when she reached up and grabbed the metal baseball bat, which belonged to her dad. Everyone thought Rachel was weird for carrying a rape whistle around, but they'd think she'd be critically insane if they saw her carrying around a metal baseball bat, all because of a power outage and a few sounds that made her jumpy.

Once she had the bat secure in her hand she shut the closet door, as she walked toward the fireplace there was a loud bang of thunder that made her jump, almost dropping the baseball bat on her foot in the process.

"I hate the fact that my dad's chose tonight out of all nights to leave me alone in the house." She mumbled to herself. "Where the heck is Quinn?" she mumbled yet again.

She finally managed to sit down on the floor, which she had made comfy in front of the fireplace. She watched as the flames made cool motions and she relaxed at hearing the wood crackle. Suddenly a loud knock at the door knocked her out of her comfort zone and she grabbed her baseball bat. She pulled herself up the ground and slowly walked toward the door.

She jumped when the person knocked again, the bat securely in her hand in position as if she was going to swing at the incoming ball. As she got closer to the door she noticed the door knob jiggle and she mentally yelled at herself for not locking the door.

_How could I be so stupid?_

The door swung open and there was a flash of lighting as it did so, making her think of a horror movie, she closed her eyes and swung the bat. The person on the side of the door jumped back in a hurry to avoid sudden impact. The bat finally made contact with the door frame and fell out of Rachel's hand.

"What the hell Rachel!"

"Are you trying to beat me to death? Why do you even have a baseball bat anyway?"

Rachel's eyes opened at the familiar voice. She looked at Quinn who held a smirk on her face. The blonde was completely soaked, her blonde hair seemed longer because it was being pulled by the water. Her clothes were glued to her and Rachel couldn't help but stare.

"I-The power-I-it's your fault." Rachel tried to calm down her nerves. She was beyond embarrassed from almost hitting her girlfriend with a baseball bat. Her attention was still on the blonde, as her eyes glazed over her. The water dripped down Quinn's face perfectly, making her look even more beautiful then she was, if that was possible.

Quinn laughed, "How is it my fault that you're insane and attack people with baseball bats, of course if you add the fact that you carry around a rape whistle and a-"

Rachel crossed her arms. "Quinn Fabray I'll have you know that in my defence that whistle can save-"

"Yeah yeah, don't give me the speech again. If you're going to lecture me can I at least come in, I'm freezing out here."

"Since you made fun of me I should let you stand out there all night." Rachel said her arms still crossed.

Quinn smiled and stepped forward, causing Rachel's arms to fall to her sides. The blonde made her weak, and she wasn't mad anymore. Once Quinn was in front of her, the diva placed her arms around the other girl's waist, missing how it felt to have Quinn in her arms.

"I missed you." Quinn said, hoping it'd make the teasing better.

Rachel beamed and leaned in effortlessly and connected their lips. Quinn's hand immediately rose to Rachel's cheek and she kissed back just as hard and passionate as the diva was kissing her. Their lips danced together and Quinn caught the diva's bottom lip and sucked on it gently, earning a gasp from Rachel. Quinn moaned into the kiss and pushed Rachel backwards so they could enter the house.

Rachel, as much as she wanted to continue the kiss and formulate it into a long make-out session she pulled back and in result Quinn pouted. The diva just smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, before going to close the door.

Quinn looked around and noticed the candles and the fireplace burning, creating a soft glow in the family room. Rachel stood there, her clothes a bit damp from being pressed up against Quinn's wet clothing.

"Is that why you were so scared? Because the power went out?"

Rachel turned to look at Quinn and sighed. "Well if you didn't sit me through horrible horror movies, then I wouldn't have been scared."

"Hey we agreed that if I sit through those horrible 80's musicals, then you would sit through my movies."

"And that was a stupid deal." Rachel said, observing the soaking wet girl, whose clothes were dripping all over her carpet.

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"I think you should get changed, I have a pair of sweat pants and a tank top in my –"

"Top drawer of your small dresser." Quinn finished off the diva's sentence. A smile played with her lips.

Rachel just nodded and blushed.

"I'll be right down." Quinn mumbled, and then descended up the stairs.

xxxxx

Rachel sat in front of her fireplace her eyes glued to the flames, Quinn walked down the stairs and smiled as she headed over to her girlfriend.

"Hey."

"I find the flames beautiful." Rachel mumbled, not taking her eyes off of the colours of orange, red and yellow.

Quinn stared at her girlfriend, watching as the light from the flame made her face lighten perfectly. "You're beautiful Rach." Quinn spit out, not really realizing it.

The diva swiftly turned her head and a pink shade filled her cheeks. "You're quite beautiful yourself Quinn Fabray."

The blonde smiled and looked away, wanting to hide the blush that was creeping up.

"So about the baseball bat..."

Rachel slammed her fist onto the ground and Quinn thought it was adorable.

"I told you, the power went out and I was frightened. I wasn't expecting you either, so you're sudden appearance startled me."

"You knew I was coming." Quinn laughed.

"I thought you would have given me a warning."

Quinn shrugged. "Well my car kind of broke down on my way here, in the middle of the storm so I had to call Santana who wasn't home, so then I called Puck and he had to pick me up and drive me the rest of the way here."

Rachel looked up at Quinn, their eyes connecting. "What about your car?"

"Puck's going to pick it up for me and take it to Burt's shop."

Rachel nodded and shifted closer, leaning herself into the blonde. Quinn slipped her arm around Rachel's waist and smiled down at her. She still never expected to be in this position with Rachel Berry.

"I'm sorry I almost beat you up with a bat." Rachel said, her voice low like a whisper.

Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair slowly, causing the girl to moan in comfort and relaxation. The brunette closed her eyes gently and enjoyed the shivers it shot through her spine.

"Don't worry I still love you, even though you did try to kill me."

Rachel's eyes shot open and she pulled herself off of Quinn and turned to look the blonde in the eyes.

"D-did you just say that you loved me?"

Quinn raised her hand and brushed her finger along Rachel's jaw, and then cheek. She finally cupped the girl's cheek and pulled their lips together in a quick kiss.

"Yes, I did."

Rachel smiled and bowed her head, nervous to say what she wanted to. "I-I love you too."

Quinn smiled and placed her finger under Rachel's chin and brought her head up, their eyes connecting. It didn't take long for them to connect their lips. Rachel felt Quinn kiss her softly, with so much passion. This kiss was different, it wasn't rushed it was slow and it was...perfect. Their lips fit together flawlessly, Quinn's bottom lip meshing just right between Rachel's lips.

Quinn's hand got lost in Rachel's dark brown locks and she could feel the diva's hands slide up and down her sides making her weak. The blonde ran her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip, wanting access and pleading for it. Rachel granted it and almost instantly their tongues collided.

Quinn felt every inch of her skin burn, and she tingled everywhere. She shifted her arm and placed it on the ground steadying her, she lowered Rachel down slowly and soon the brunette's back was against the soft blanket she had laid on the floor.

The blonde kept herself raised off of the diva, slightly so she wouldn't hurt her. She shifted her position slowly, her leg falling in between Rachel's legs. Quinn began to suck on the brunette's bottom lip, knowing that Rachel liked it. The brunette moaned and Quinn felt herself let go, she was turned on and she needed Rachel, she wanted her. She disconnected their lips and as she ran her hand through Rachel's hair and looked deeply into Rachel's eyes looking for something that would tell her to stop.

Rachel smiled and whispered 'I love you' again, making Quinn's breath get stuck in her throat. Quinn lowered herself slowly and began to trail small kisses down Rachel's jaw line. When she reached Rachel's neck the diva leaned her head back, causing her neck to arch giving Quinn easier access.

The blonde began to suck on Rachel's pulse point making the brunette underneath her moan, wanting more. Quinn gently kissed a trail back up to Rachel's lips and felt her world spinning once again. As she kissed Rachel tenderly she slipped her hand down the brunette's side and gently squeezed Rachel's hip, causing the girl to once again moan. She swore that if Rachel kept doing that, she would let go completely without anything even happening between them.

Quinn's hand nervously shook as she slowly took a chance and slipped it up Rachel's shirt. The diva gasped underneath her at the contact, Quinn's cold skin on her warm skin. She brushed her fingers gently across Rachel's stomach, feeling it clench under her finger, showing Rachel was a little ticklish. Quinn smiled into their Kiss and continued to explore her skin.

She brought her hand out from under the shirt and grabbed the hem of it, baling it in her hand. She wasn't sure how far Rachel wanted to go, or where to stop but the diva hadn't stopped her yet, so she disconnected their lips and slowly raised Rachel's shirt. The diva brought herself up slightly, making it easier for Quinn. Rachel knew she was breaking every rule her dads gave her, but she couldn't stop. She was caught up, caught up in Quinn and the moment. It was the perfect moment, and her heart panged against her chest, and she could feel a little pain as she wished Quinn had been her first.

The shirt made its way over Rachel's head and Quinn threw it on the ground, she wasn't sure where it landed but she didn't care. Her eyes looked over Rachel, and as her eyes settled on the black bra all she wanted to do was remove it, but she wasn't in a rush. She wanted to make this special, for Rachel and even herself because after all their first times had sucked.

She gently caressed Rachel's exposed skin, her finger's eventually trailed the bottom of Rachel's bra, wanting to feel more. Rachel however was busy fiddling with the bottom of Quinn's tank top, wishing it would magically come off so she didn't have to fight with it.

Quinn smirked and looked into the diva's eyes, Quinn leaned up and grabbed the bottom of her own shirt and slowly pulled it off. Rachel's eyes were glued to the blonde's toned torso and exposed skin. Her breathing hitched in her chest, as her eyes settled on the blonde's exposed breasts, out of all nights Quinn chose tonight to not wear her bra.

She leaned back down into her girlfriend and connected their lips, Rachel passionately kissed her, their lips moving fast, they wanted more, they wanted to bask in each other as much as they could. Quinn's hands returned back to Rachel's bra, and she slipped her hand under the diva's back, finding the clasp. She fought with it at first, trying to undo it and Rachel laughed into the kiss and Quinn disconnected their lips. She stared deep into Rachel's eyes and she finally got the bra undone. Rachel's lip inched up into a half smile and Quinn thought it was the cutest thing.

The blonde slowly and gently eased the bra straps down Rachel's arms, enjoying the soft tanned skin under her touch. Quinn finally discarded the material and her eyes took in Rachel's breasts. She bit her lip as her attention fell over them. Rachel nervously shifted under the blonde's gaze and blushed, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Do you have to do that?" Rachel whispered causing Quinn's eyes to snap up to Rachel's. Their eyes connected and Quinn felt like she was flying on air alone.

She arched her eyebrow, confused. "Do what exactly?"

"S-stare at me like that..."

Quinn laughed lightly and brought her lips close to Rachel's cheek and pecked her lightly. She shifted her lips up to Rachel's ear and took in a deep breath. "You're beautiful Rach..."

Rachel shivered under Quinn, her breath on the diva's skin made Rachel feel tingles everywhere, and they shot through her body, and rested between her legs.

The blonde raised her head and looked at Rachel's face, her eyes taking in Rachel's plump, swollen lips. She placed hers on top and licked Rachel's bottom lip gently, easing the swollen puffiness from their kissing. Rachel moaned and their lips connected, moving together in the perfect motion. Quinn was nervous, nervous to touch Rachel in such an intimate way. She didn't want to make this moment one Rachel would regret.

Quinn slowly slipped her hand up Rachel's exposed skin on her torso and slipped her hand upwards, slowly inching her way to Rachel's tender breast. The blonde swallowed hard, trying to rid the lump in her throat. Her finger's gently grazed it, and soon she cupped the diva's breast and squeezed it gently. Rachel moaned and arched her back, causing Quinn to smile into their breathtaking kiss. She grazed her fingers over the soft nub, and soon began to play with it causing Rachel to moan again.

As much as they wanted to take it slow and passionate, they both wanted to skip the small touching and explore and please each other.

Quinn quickly paid attention to the diva's breast, using her tongue now and then, causing the diva to moan and grip Quinn. The blonde tore her lips away from the now marked skin, she had left Rachel a decent hickey and the diva glared at her, but Quinn just smirked.

Quinn raised herself slightly, making sure she could have easy access to Rachel's pyjama pants (which the diva had been lounging in the whole day). She shifted herself as she began to carefully slip the pants off, revealing white panties with small hearts on them. Quinn smiled and finished yanking her girlfriend's pants off. Rachel watched the blonde, as she stared at the panties. Rachel blushed fiercely and cleared her throat.

"You're starting again." Rachel whispered, her voice cracking a bit.

"You can't blame me for wanting to..."

Quinn moved herself forward, falling into her earlier position. She slammed their lips together, kissing her with need, love, heat and passion. Rachel kissed back just as hard and everything faded away once again. Quinn's hand trickled down Rachel's body, her soft skin brushing the diva's skin. Rachel moaned into the kiss as Quinn's fingers grazed the skin above her panties.

The blonde didn't hesitate. She dipped her fingers under the white fabric and she moaned when she felt Rachel's center with her fingers. She slowly explored, dipping her fingers in the wet folds and Rachel arched her back, wanting Quinn's fingers inside of her, she wanted Quinn.

Quinn circled the entrance with her finger, teasing the diva who wasn't pleased with that. Quinn disconnected their lips and smiled slyly, before taking the next step she connected her eyes with Rachel's so she could see the brunette's eyes fill up with hunger and want.

"Are you sure?" Quinn's voice was husky, and it made Rachel shiver and it made her need the blonde even more then she had.

Rachel pulled Quinn's lips toward her own but before fully connecting them she whispered. "I'm sure."

Quinn closed the gap between their lips and she gently and slowly inserted a finger inside of Rachel. The brunette gasped into the kiss and Quinn began with a slow rhythm, pushing her finger in and out. She enjoyed feeling Rachel arch upwards and her hips buckle up into her sides. The blonde kept her eyes opened and disconnected their lips, she wanted to see Rachel's reactions and she didn't want to hear muffled moans.

She began to speed up, and Rachel moaned loudly, causing Quinn's own center to throb. Quinn slowly dipped another finger inside causing the diva to lose her grip in Quinn's hair and moan yet again.

"Oh...my...god Quinn" Rachel muttered. Quinn smiled hearing Rachel say those words.

Quinn began to go slower causing Rachel to struggle beneath her. The diva bit her lip and moaned.

"Don't...stop." Rachel managed to mumbled, somewhere between deep breaths and moans.

Quinn nodded and pushed her fingers in deeper, she began to push them faster and the diva was losing herself below. Rachel gripped at the blanket underneath them, balling her hands into fists around the fabric. The blonde bent her fingers inside, only slightly causing her finger tips to hit the perfect spot inside of Rachel, causing the girl to gasp and buckle her hips even more.

She didn't want to push her luck, with treading into waters she herself wasn't sure about. Quinn not only considered this her first time (even though it wasn't) but it was her first time with a girl. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she decided keeping it simple this time around, would get her a better result.

Rachel begged her to push harder and Quinn obliged, she could feel Rachel coming close to her end, the diva gripped tightly on the blanket below them, her knuckles turning white with the tight force. Rachel squeaked out Quinn's name and the blonde almost lost herself, hearing it.

Quinn pushed in and out a few times and Rachel reached her breaking point and released. Quinn was beyond turned on as Rachel let go below her, hearing the small whimpers and watching Rachel slightly shiver.

Quinn bent down and placed and soft and gentle kiss on Rachel's forehead. "I love you." The words left Quinn's lips and they caused Rachel's stomach to flutter. Quinn slowly removed her fingers, and licked them off tasting her girlfriend for the first time. Rachel looked up into the hazel eyes, staring down at her. The night couldn't have been more perfect. Rachel smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted to do to the blonde. The night was far from over.

...

_**A/N: So the story is far from finished, I still have a lot I'm writing with this story, and just to let ya'll loyal readers know, there will be a sequel to this story as well (my first sequel ever on Fanfiction yay). But I will update ASAP, and as for the smut, I kept it tame and didn't want it to over the top. Thanks for reviewing and loving this story, more to come soon. **_


	15. Chapter 15: Apologies

Quinn's eyes slowly opened and she took in her surroundings. She was wrapped up in a blanket in front of a fireplace that was no longer lit, all alone. She brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them, groaning because she still wanted to be asleep.

The sun filled the room, thanks to a big window with thin curtains and she slammed her eyes shut again. She pulled the blanket up, and cuddled deeper into it, feeling like something or someone was missing. At the thought of Rachel she slowly opened her eyes again, making sure to hide them from the scary monster called the sun. The blonde looked over at the time which blinked on the DVR. It read 7:30am and she groaned once again, wondering why she woke up this early.

She sat up and the blanket slid off of her, revealing her naked chest and she smiled to herself remembering last night, which was the most amazing night she had. Her gaze shifted beside her, where Rachel would have been and her lips curved into a smile when she saw a housecoat lying there and a note resting on top. She gently picked up the note and un-folded it, her smile stretching.

_Went out to grab some breakfast, be back soon. _

_P.s. put the robe on, or you'll find it kind of chilly. _

_-Rachel_

Quinn sat the note down and picked up the bathrobe and slowly put it on, tying the belt in the front. Her eyes became a lot clearer after she rubbed them a few times and it had been the first time she was completely alone in the Berry household, it seemed almost eerie. The blonde stretched her body feeling good when her muscles relaxed and became less stiff from the events that happened the night before. Suddenly the front door creaked as it opened and Rachel came into sight.

Quinn pried herself up off of the floor and sleepily made her way to her girlfriend, grabbing one of the bags of food from her hand. She gave her a quick kiss on the lips and Rachel smiled, she could get use to a greeting like this.

"I got us some breakfast muffins. Purely vegan and may I add you look very cute in my robe Quinn."

The blonde smiled and leaned into Rachel, giving her a softer kiss. The diva kissed back but quickly disconnected their lips, not wanting to start a make-out session. Rachel walked toward the kitchen and placed the drinks on the table, and Quinn followed soon placing the food on the table. The diva sat down silently and grabbed the bag of food, starving.

The silence was comforting but something was bothering Quinn. Rachel seemed a bit closed off, almost distant. The blond took a deep breath and she sat down beside the diva and grabbed her hand causing her to look deep into the hazel eyes that were staring at her.

"Rach...are you okay?"

"I am good." Rachel said, her eyebrow arching a little confused as to why Quinn seemed so sad suddenly, and concerned.

The blonde shook her head and captured Rachel's eyes with hers, again. "I didn't mean it in a how are you today fashion. I meant are you okay...with everything that happened last night?"

Rachel stopped playing with the bag the food had come in with her free hand and she stilled. Quinn felt like the world had collapsed and worried she had gone too far with the diva last night. So she decided to just ease her own pain.

"I didn't want to pressure you, and Rach I'm so sorry if I did. But I love you and I meant it, I don't want to change what happened but you seemed like you weren't okay with it and-"

Quinn was cut off when Rachel's soft lips, brushed her own.

"Relax. I am more than okay with what happened between us last night Quinn. I just wasn't sure if you were so I was taking baby steps around you. I'm sorry."

Quinn laughed. "It was amazing Rach..." the blonde made small circular patterns on Rachel's hand which she was still holding and the diva smiled, completely relaxed by Quinn's touch.

"Not to ruin the amazing moment here but I need my hand back because I am starving and I could really use the food."

Quinn released Rachel's hand so that they could both eat.

xxxxx

Quinn drove down the street, wishing that the traffic was less chaotic. She had already slammed on the brakes 10 times in the last 5 minutes and someone almost rear-ended her. She hated summer. Everyone was always going crazy, and the worst part was, it took her 30 minutes to get to a destination that on a regular day, would only take her 15 minutes to get to.

During breakfast Kurt had texted her, asking to grab a cup of coffee at Starbucks, she had tried to make an excuse to say no but Rachel urged her to go have fun. Quinn was disappointed with that, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Rachel, but Kurt was leaving for university soon and it was best to see him before he did so. Also Rachel went on a long rant about how her parents could be home any minute and it'd be best if Quinn left, she was allowed to be there but Rachel had felt guilty for breaking ever rule her dads had given her. She would never look at the fireplace the same again, or that spot in general. At least not without a goofy smile plastered on her face.

Quinn took a sharp right turn and drove into the parking lot of Starbucks. She sharply cut her engine and let out a deep breath glad to actually be at her destination, finally. Since she had gotten back to Lima she had already missed Paris, she was missing it every day but that was mainly because it brought her and Rachel together.

As the girl locked her doors and walked toward the coffee shop her face was blown but a summer breeze and she enjoyed the feeling. The door chimed as she entered, and she quickly spotted Kurt in one of the corner booths and he waved to her. She sent him a wave and nodded toward the counter signalling that she was going to quickly grab something before sitting down. He nodded in return and ducked his head, returning his eyes back to the magazine he was reading.

"What can I get you?" a familiar voice said. He looked at Quinn and swallowed thickly. They hadn't spoken much since the horrible events that panned out on their last day of senior year, and every time they had run into each other since then they exchanged brief 'hi's' but never went into a conversation or anything more than a hello.

"You're working here now?" Quinn rolled her eyes; the question was dumb even for her. She asked something that was patently obvious.

Finn nodded his head, and a soft 'yes' came from his lips.

Quinn nodded and sighed. She looked into the jock's eyes; she hated this ongoing fight she had with Finn. He was still sore about the subject of her and Rachel, and it was obvious that them being together got under his skin. Kurt had told her multiple times that while they are hanging around the house sometimes Finn would causally ask how Quinn was doing and how Rachel was also doing. It showed he still cared, but wasn't man enough to settle the rocky ground between them.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you around much..." Quinn said her voice quiet.

"I've been good. I leave for university next week."

"Wow that's early. Congrats though."

Finn nodded, "Thanks, what about you?"

"I heard from Atlantic records; I leave for my internship in January. It's a long wait, but I'm excited."

"Where is it?"

Quinn cleared her throat nervously and looked away from Finn, not wanting to hold eye contact. "New York..." Quinn took Finn's silence as an opportunity to order her drink. "Can I get a Frappuccino?"

Finn nodded and took the cup in his hand and began to fidget with it. "Is Rachel going with you?"

Quinn nodded. "She leaves before I do, she got a part in a Broadway play, I'd tell you the title but it keeps slipping my mind. She leaves in August; she got the call a week ago. We decided we'd stay together, even if the space kills us."

Finn awkwardly shuffled and cleared his throat, he began to prepare Quinn's requested beverage. "Well if you need a job until you go to New York, I can talk to my manager because they'll be a spot opening up once I leave..."

Quinn smiled and looked at the boy before her. "Why would you help me? You hate me."

Finn finished making the drink and placed the top on it and handed it to Quinn. "I don't hate you I was just mad. My heart was broken, and she was slipping away so fast into someone else's arms. I screwed up and lost her, and it hurt. It wasn't personal. I would have freaked on someone else if they had been you."

"I'm sorry Quinn...besides Kurt has told me you guys are really happy, and I just want Rachel to be happy."

Quinn smiled and placed her hand on top of Finn's and looked into his eyes. "That means a lot. Also I'm sorry for being a bitch, for punching you, slapping you and Also for Puck punching you on the last day of school."

What Puck had done was horrible but Finn deserved it especially after the commotion he had caused in their last glee meeting, on their very last day of high school.

_Finn walked into Glee, slouching his shoulders still mad about the events that had happened on the trip. He was heartbroken because he lost his girlfriend who was now dating his other ex-girlfriend, and everyone in Glee seemed to be on their side and not his. He didn't think it was fair, and he still thought he could love Rachel, better then Quinn could. _

_He looked around the room and noticed no one had arrived yet, except for Rachel. He was shocked Quinn wasn't glued to her side like she had been most of the day. Quinn and Rachel hadn't acted exactly like they did in Paris when they returned at school, they watched their physical actions more, didn't kiss in the halls and only held hands for a limited amount of time. People knew they were together it was obvious, and word spread after Santana and Puck had ran their mouths. _

_The diva and the blonde weren't really bothered by people knowing in fact it gave Rachel some notches in social status. People she didn't even know said hi to her and anyone who even thought about giving her a slushie facial wouldn't dare because she was Quinn Fabray's girlfriend and although Quinn's popularity wasn't soaring as high as it once was, everyone still knew not to piss Quinn off. And abusing her girlfriend would definitely do so. It was a nice change even though it was a little too late, seen as it was the last day. _

"_Where is everyone?" _

"_I imagine they would be running a little late." Rachel said flatly, not wanting to talk to Finn after everything he's done. _

_Finn cleared his throat and walked over to the diva who was leaning against the piano studying some sheet music. _

_"Where's Quinn, isn't she your other half now?" _

_Rachel cleared her throat and looked up from her sheet music and stiffened when she realized how close Finn was. _

_"She is cleaning out her locker. Not everyone has been preparing for this day all month like I have." _

_Finn nodded and took another step closer. "What are you doing?" _

_Rachel sighed heavily and looked away from her sheet music once again and up at the boy. "What does it look like I'm doing Finn? I am reviewing the sheet music for the song I have been practicing." _

_"Oh cool. Look Rach I wanted to tell you that I still love you and I want to try and mend it. I really screwed up, and I treated you like crap over our field trip and I feel horrible. But I can't stop thinking about you, and it hurts. I miss you so much." Finn pulled the papers from Rachel's hands and sat them on the piano. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him with wide eyes, she wasn't sure what he wanted to do but she didn't have a good feeling about it. _

_"Finn I broke up with you for a reason and I'm sorry I hurt you and that you feel this upset about it. I'm happy now and I'm with Quinn..." _

_"She can't give you what I can Rach. What about a family, or your dream wedding? What about all of the stuff you've been planning out since you were 8? I bet you that a girl, especially Quinn wasn't part of the plan. You and me are-" _

_"Finn I have made up my mind and you won't change that. I'm in love with Quinn, and she and I can still have a future together and all of that stuff, it would just take a little hard work to get it, which I'm fine with." Rachel hadn't told Quinn she loved her, or had been thinking of a future with her. That was the first time she had said anything like that out loud and it made her heart pound. _

_Finn sighed angrily, all he wanted was Rachel and he was getting mad because he couldn't have her and he blamed it all on Quinn. He stepped closer again their bodies too close together causing Rachel to grow uncomfortable. He looked down into her eyes and he placed his hands on her cheeks and brought his lips to hers. Rachel stiffened in shock, she wanted to push him off her mind was telling her to but she froze. _

_Quinn closed her locker, causing it to slam and caught up to Santana and Brittany as they walked toward Glee. _

_"I just want to get the hell out of here..." Santana grumbled. _

_Quinn rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. As they walked into the room her smile instantly faded and her eyes became narrow, something similar to wickedness hiding in them. She was pissed, livid actually. Finn was kissing __**her **__girlfriend and she could tell Rachel was nervous and uncomfortable. _

_Rachel finally regrouped herself and placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, and he stumbled backwards. He looked at her, hurt. He began to walk closer to her again and she raised her hand, preparing to slap him if he tried it again. She was getting mad as he grew closer and just as she was going to hit him a voice made her jump. _

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing Hudson, mackin' on my best friends girl!" Santana's voice was loud, and she was snapping at him. She was pissed. _

_"What's going on?" Puck said now standing behind the three girls, looking into the room. _

_"This douche bag was kissing Rachel." Santana said. Puck became angry, he and Rachel were tight and he was also tight with Quinn, because she had given birth to their kid and they formed a friendship thanks to that. _

_The Latina wasn't particularly fond of Rachel, but she was Quinn's girlfriend which meant she was automatically under her protection. As for Quinn, Santana may have fought her, slapped her, and done some damage to her, and hurt her over the years but when it came from someone else, she becomes pissed. She always has Quinn's back. _

_Quinn stood there, the look still in her eyes and her blood was boiling and not in the good way that Rachel caused. She was still shooting daggers at the boy with her eyes and Rachel looked at the blonde, wondering what her next move was going to be. They all filed into the room but Quinn remained glued to the floor and didn't move she was trying to relax, so that she wouldn't do anything stupid like beat Finn into a puddle on the ground. She sunk into her mind and suddenly the people around her didn't seem to be there, she was in her own head with her own thoughts. _

_Rachel's sudden terrified gasp pulled her out and she snapped back into reality and saw Rachel heading toward her and walking away from the fight that was brewing between Puck and Finn. _

"_That was a really shitty thing to do!" Puck yelled, his fist connecting with Finn's face, for the second time. The first time had caused Rachel to yelp. It didn't take Finn long to fight back, and Santana was standing their encouraging the fight. _

_Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand with her own and the blonde interlocked their fingers. "I'm sorry Quinn." Rachel whispered, as if it was her fault. Quinn turned a bit and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead. _

"_It wasn't your fault...I just wish he'd stop trying, but I can't blame him because I'd probably do the same thing if you broke up with me." _

_Rachel didn't know what to say, so she just tightened her grip around the blonde's hand. Quinn finally showed a smile and a light push beside her caught her eye. _

"_What's going on!" Mr. Schue hurried toward the fight and grabbed Puck, pulling him off of Finn, who already had a black eye showing and a split lip. Puck wasn't as beaten but he too had a cut on his lip, but it wasn't as bad as Finn's. _

"_Nothing." Puck said, pushing Schue off of him. He stormed out of the room, sending a nod to the two girls who looked at him, thanking him silently. _

"_Finn what happened?" Mr. Schuester's voice was calmer now and he wanted a story. Finn took in a deep breath and shot a look toward Rachel, who didn't even return a look. _

"_I kissed Rachel and Puck was just defending Quinn." _

_Mr. Schue sighed at the dramatics and shook his head, a bit disappointed in his students. He wondered what his life would be like if he didn't teach high school. _

_"I'm just going to go." Finn mumbled and walked out the door, bumping into Quinn as he did so, making her angry again. _

_"That fight was epic!" Santana said causing Mr. Schue to look at her. _

_"Alright everyone take your seats." _

_Nobody had realized that the rest of the Glee club was crowded behind Rachel and Quinn, and had been watching. They took their teachers orders and took their seats. _

Finn shrugged. "I deserved it..."

"You're right." Quinn removed her hand from his and held a smile. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Finn nodded. She walked away cup in hand a smile plastered on her face. Kurt looked up at her as she shuffled into the booth and he beamed, taking in a certain glow she was possessing and the smile she seemed to have stuck on her face since she entered the cafe.

"Oh my god you and Rachel had sex!" Kurt didn't yell but it was loud, loud enough for a few people to turn their head towards them and look at them with odd expressions, one of those people being Finn. Quinn blushed and bowed her head, not wanting to lock eye contact with Kurt.

"I knew it you had that certain...glow." he added, making the girl blush deeper.

"How do you know these things?"

Kurt smiled, "I know everything sweetie." Quinn laughed at this and picked her head back up and rolled her eyes.

"Whether you knew it or not, you didn't have to announce it to the whole world."

Kurt ignored the comment and leaned on the table, coming closer to his best friend. "How was it?"

"Amazing..." Quinn said.

"Really? Hmm I never thought sex with Rachel would be that-"

"Probably because you're gay, and shut up I do not want to have this conversation with you, or at all."

Kurt smiled and leaned back in his seat. He decided to change the topic, to spare the blonde and Quinn settled back in her seat, becoming less embarrassed and more comfortable.


	16. Chapter 16: Flashback

Quinn sat on her bed already missing Rachel. She never expected to be this hooked on one person then again she never expected to be in love the way she was with the little diva. She pulled out her cell phone, smiling as she brought up the brunette's number.

_**To: Rachel**_

_** I miss you :( what are u up 2?**_

The reply was almost instant and Quinn beamed. Sometimes as of late the blonde was disgusted by herself. She had never been like this, never been this weak around one person or this gushy.

_**Fr: Rachel**_

_**I miss you as well. I am currently cleaning my house and listening to my parents rant on about how inappropriate it was to have left me all alone during such a horrible storm (they had to return early because one of the major roads was blocked off). Ha ha. How was your meeting with Kurt? **_

__Quinn smiled, one thing she got use to was Rachel's correct grammar, punctuation and no short forms in her text messaging. Granted it was annoying to read it all, but lately she didn't want to miss a word.

_**To: Rachel **_

_** It was good, but I'll talk about it more when u come over ;) & I beg to differ with ur parents you weren't alone ;)**_

_** Fr: Rachel **_

_** I'll be over as soon as I can and they were aware you were here Quinn but I managed to crack them up with the baseball bat story. I'm just getting changed and then I'll head over.**_

_** To: Rachel **_

_** I will seriously hold that over ur head forever. U almost killed me! And yay :)**_

_** Fr: Rachel**_

_**To be technical Quinn I didn't almost kill you at worst it may have given you a concussion, or a hospital visit and I didn't do it intentionally. I have to get ready, Love you and see you soon. **_

_** To: Rachel **_

_**Tsk tsk, see you soon.**_

"Quinnie, Hunny could you come down here please? I need your help!" Judy yelled, holding a stack of laundry. She could barely see past it and as Quinn walked down the stairs her eyes widened.

"Haven't you ever heard of a laundry basket mom?"

Judy took in a deep breath and released it in a sigh form. "I have, but it broke."

"How did you manage to break it?"

"That is not important! Grab some of these."

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to her mom, who was standing close to the stairs. Quinn took off some of the clothing from the pile and Judy could see again. "Thank you darling."

Most of the laundry Judy had been holding consisted of towels and blankets. Ever since Quinn moved back in her own housework, like her own laundry and dishes were not done for her, like they had been in the past. Quinn had learned to do all that herself, and actually enjoyed doing it. She felt less spoiled and it made her forget about all that special treatment her dad had given her, sometimes she wished she could just not remember him at all. But that was almost impossible seen as he dropped by every now and then, mainly to give Quinn's mom the money he owed her, he was slowly making payments from the divorce settlement.

He occasionally asked how Judy was doing, but when he saw Quinn the only word she would get is a muffled hi and then he'd leave. He had disowned her completely and it hurt the blonde. It was one of the reasons she was afraid to tell her mom some more life alternating news, like what's been going on between her and Rachel. Rachel respected it of course, because she had been there the first day her dad made an appearance, with money in his hand.

"_I wish we never left Paris." Quinn said, pulling Rachel in for a kiss. Rachel smiled into the kiss and disconnected their lips. _

"_I would say the same thing, but I quite enjoy being here, in your arms." _

_Quinn chuckled, let go of the diva and placed her luggage on her bed, she had already dropped Rachel's stuff off and the diva had insisted coming back with Quinn. They had returned that day, a Sunday morning. Monday they were expected to return to school for the very last day. Quinn thought having their last day take place on a Monday was dumb, but it was the way things worked and she couldn't change it but she could hate it. _

_ Rachel smiled as she watched the blonde open her suitcase, scrunching her nose not wanting to deal with her packed stuff. The brunette thought it was adorable and pulled Quinn in for a soft, yet brief kiss. _

_ "My mom's going to be home soon..." The disappointment was more than obvious in Quinn's tone. Rachel brushed her fingers through Quinn's hair and placed a peck on her cheek. _

_ "What's wrong with that?" _

_ "It means we can't be...us." _

_Rachel removed her hands from Quinn's hand and grabbed the blondes hand gently in her own. "All in due time, when you're ready to tell her." _

_When they had been at Rachel's house, the diva barely had to come clean to her dads because they had spotted them holding hands as they made their way up Rachel's stairs. Later when questioned, Rachel had spit it out and they took the news relatively good, and Quinn was released of that stress but still carried the stress of having her mom find out, or telling her mom. _

_ "Quinnie I'm home!" Judy said, making a loud commotion as she walked inside the house. Quinn jerked her hand away from Rachel, even though her door was closed. Both girls sighed and Quinn slowly left the room, Rachel followed close behind. _

_ "Hey mom." Quinn said, jumping the last step and cautiously walking over to her mom. Judy, who had been trying a lot with her daughter since the year when Quinn had Beth, she was a lot more affectionate. It had helped that they both hadn't seen Russell for a while, Quinn hadn't seen him since he kicked her out, and the last time Judy saw him was when she filed for divorce. _

_ "I'm so glad you're home Hunny." Judy brought her kid into a hug and Quinn, being a senior and a teenager pushed her mom away. Judy just smiled and laughed. Soon a timid brunette slowly heading toward Quinn caught her eye. _

_ "Hello you must be one of Quinn's friends. I'm Judy, Quinn's mom." Judy stuck out her hand and Rachel shook it, although she was nervous. _

_ "Rachel Berry." She mumbled. _

_ "It's nice to meet you." Judy said, she wasn't really aware of who Rachel was or that Quinn use to pick on her, mainly because Quinn never allowed Judy to see the bad in her daughter. _

_ "Nice to meet you too." Rachel said. Just as they broke the hand shake a loud knock on the door echoed through the house. Judy's brows furrowed and Quinn knew something was up. _

_ "That must be your dad." _

_Quinn felt like she was going to faint at the mention. Before she left for Paris her dad never came around, unless Quinn wasn't home. Did she really miss that much while she was gone for a week? _

_ "He came by two days ago, he's finally honouring the divorce settlement it's okay Hunny, don't worry." Judy's words didn't seem to calm the blonde, but a sudden soft hand grabbing hers instantly sent a calm of a sort over her. _

_ "It'll be okay Quinn." Rachel whispered her lips close to Quinn's ear. The blonde wanted to kiss Rachel, wanted to be shown it was okay but instead she pulled her hand away, worried her parents may see. Rachel sighed. _

_ Judy swung the door open and Russell stood in the door way, his eyes quickly shot behind the woman and landed on Quinn, she jerked just from the sudden eye contact. _

_ "I see you have allowed her to come back!" _

_ "I have, she didn't deserve what you did to her." _

_Russell scowled, he didn't even hold back. He showed up and was already getting down to the punches. "Well when it happens again, I hope you realize how much she really has disappointed us. I never thought my daughter would be a tramp."_

_ The pregnancy had been so long ago. For Quinn it had taken this long; feelings for Rachel, a new year at school, senior year and now oncoming graduation to get over Beth. It still hurt her when she thought back to giving Beth away. Rachel looked over at the blonde and saw the pain in her face and Quinn looked as if she was going to cry and Rachel wanted to desperately help her, but she couldn't touch her. Not now. _

_ "She disgraced our family, our religion and everything that we had taught her. Why are you willing to give her a second chance?" Russell asked his arms now crossed against his chest. Quinn began to shake and Rachel felt useless. She wanted to help Quinn and there she was, doing nothing. _

_ Russell uncrossed his arms and held out his hand, he handed some cash to Judy and she nodded; it was her way of thanking him. Quinn felt her chest tighten and she felt like a brick that weighed so much more than her body weight was stuck there. Quinn didn't say a word she just ran up the stairs causing Rachel to do a diva like chase after her. _

_ Quinn slammed the door behind her and Rachel flinched because it was so close to her face. _

"_Quinn..." _

_ "He's right..." The blonde mumbled and collapsed on her bed. Rachel wasn't in the room but she could hear the girl cry. She rattled the door knob and was relieved when it wasn't locked. The door slowly creaked open and the brunette gently shut it. _

_ "He's far from right Quinn." _

_Quinn nuzzled her head deeper into the pillow. Rachel slowly approached the blonde and before she knew it her hand was brushing through Quinn's golden locks. _

_ "First of all you are not a tramp and secondly you made a mistake but you have grown into an amazing person because of that mistake." _

_The blonde's chest started to shake when Quinn released all the emotion she was harbouring. Some of the tears still left over from the time her dad kicked her out of their house. Rachel was there, still running her hand through Quinn's hand. The blonde felt comforted and she knew only Rachel could calm her so quickly. Quinn was nervous to shift, or even move a little bit. She and Rachel had experience a lot of drama in Paris, and their relationship basically started in the center of drama but even through that all this was the first time Rachel had seen Quinn really break down and it scared the blonde half to death. _

"_It's okay." Rachel had changed her position somewhere along the way and Quinn felt her body pressed up against her own. Rachel was lying beside her, with her arms around her. Her lips close to her ear. _

"_I-I don't know how I'll tell my mom. I was kicked out once Rachel, my dad has already disowned me and I can't have my mom do it too. Their precious Christian daughter is gay, that would just kill my mom." _

"_Quinn I understand your fears but you won't be able to hide who you are, forever. But until then, until you're ready I will be okay with you not saying a word to your mom. I want you to be ready; I want you to not be rushed into it." _

_The blonde nodded and scurried closer to Rachel. She raised her head, ever so slightly and planted a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. _

Quinn stood there, still holding the laundry frozen from the sudden flash back.

"Mom...can I ask you something?" Quinn mumbled, finally coming out of her head and into the real world.

Her mod already sat down the laundry on the coffee table and began folding through the towels, leaving the blankets for later. "Is everything okay? You've been standing there for a while, looking..." Her mom tired to find the right word, and then processed Quinn's question.

"Yes you can ask me a question." Judy said, sitting down the towel she just folded and picked up another one.

"W-would you ever kick me out again?' Quinn felt her eyes become wet, and she took in a deep breath and swallowed thickly, pushing the tears back down.

Judy had sat her towel down so fast and rushed to her little girl in top speed that it seemed to flash in front of Quinn's eyes. The woman wrapped her arms around her daughter, causing everything Quinn was holding to fall to the ground.

"Hunny that was wrong of your father to do and I should have stuck up for you. I would never kick you out, whatever the issue."

"Even if you thought it was horrible?"

Judy unlocked her grip on Quinn and stepped back, looking into the hazel eyes that belonged to her kid.

"Is everything okay? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Quinn took in a deep breath, this was her chance. Her mom was giving her the opportunity to tell her, even though her mom had no idea what she needed to say. Quinn's hands shook as she decided how to word it.

"I-I'm-"Quinn was cut off by a knock on the front door and she sighed. Judy placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder and squeezed it.

"We can talk about this later?"

Quinn nodded and suddenly felt like she could punch the person on the other side of that door. Judy made her way to the wooden, yet painted white door and opened it. The want for punching the person dispersed when Quinn saw Rachel standing there, with a huge smile on her face. Quinn was shaken by her flashback, and from almost coming out to her mom but her lips rose into a smile, and the sudden happiness that filled Quinn's features didn't go unnoticed by Judy Fabray.


	17. Chapter 17: Safest Place To Hide

_**A/N: the shortest chapter ever, plus my computer decided to go all ninja on me and fried itself. SOO I wasn't in a very good mood, but I still decided to bring you this :) **_

_**PS: I didn't proof read this, so mistakes are most likely everywhere, don't judge me :P Cheers! **_

...

Quinn and Rachel sat on the blonde's bed, the diva absentmindedly fiddled with Quinn's hand, wanting her girlfriend to take it in her own, like she usually did when Rachel hinted at it but Quinn was staring straight ahead, at nothing not even paying attention to the girl. She had beamed when Rachel showed up but once they got upstairs Quinn closed up, disappearing into herself.

Rachel didn't want to overstep, she knew when Quinn needed her moment to re-group herself but she was worried. Usually when Quinn was upset she wouldn't be this mute, this inconsolable. She was upset that she retreated too much in Rachel's opinion.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

The blonde jumped at Rachel's voice, she had forgotten she was there. Which wasn't like her, when she was with Rachel, the diva was all she focused on. Santana had teased her enough about never being able to stop watching her. But now she couldn't even look at her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

The words knocked Quinn out of her trance like state. She hated when Rachel would blame herself. The blonde slowly turned her head and looked at her girlfriend, who had concern written on her face and her soft chestnut eyes were gazing at the cheerleader, flooded with worry. The blonde shook her head, her hair falling out of place as she did so.

"I almost came out to my mom..."

Rachel's eyes widened and she shifted closer to Quinn, gently slipping her arm around the blonde's waist. Quinn enjoyed contact when she was upset, even if it was the smallest thing. It didn't take Rachel long to figure that out, so she would wrap her arms around her sad girlfriend, whenever she had the chance.

"When?"

"Right before you showed up, you actually interrupted it."

Rachel allowed her head to fall on the blonde's shoulder and Quinn bent her head down and placed a small kiss on the top of the diva's head, causing Rachel to smile at the small, yet amazing gestures. Rachel loved big gestures, but the small ones are what showed her Quinn cared. They were so simple and so soft, they lasted less than a minute every time but each gesture always showed how gentle Quinn was with her, and how much she cared.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted."

Quinn laughed and Rachel could feel the vibration run through her because of how close she was. "I'm glad you did."

"Quinn..."

"I'm being serious Rach. I always look back to what my dad said when I was pregnant. Why do you think I was so mean to you before the trip, and during? Why do you think I kept running every time you got close to me, even if it was a tiny bit? I've already disgraced my family name, and was disowned by one parent, what's going to happen when my mom finds out?"

Rachel pulled back out of the loving embrace, even though it made her heart ache when she did. She already missed the warmth, and Quinn's tenderness. The diva turned her body slightly, so she was completely facing Quinn. Her finger made its way to Quinn's chin and she lifted Quinn's head up, so their eyes were connected.

Quinn didn't want to look directly at Rachel, but she had no choice. Right now all Quinn wanted to do was find a hidden and secure place to hide, but Rachel was her safest place to hide, but this time she wanted to run.

Everything about Quinn was hidden inside Rachel. She had told the diva every dark secret she had, everything that has always been on her mind. Granted she hid a few things, but not the serious stuff that mattered. Nobody knew Quinn the way Rachel did, sometimes the blonde swore that Rachel knew her, better then she herself did. They hadn't been together long, but they were in the same classes for years, overheard things, stole quick glances, but in the few weeks they had been together their bond formed quick and deep, sometimes too deep for Quinn to handle and that's when she began pushing the diva away. But she was determined not to do that, not today. But determined or not, the blonde still would.

Judy walked up the stairs, with a bowl of brownies in her hand. It was something she had grown accustomed to for about a year. She always brought some snacks up to Quinn and her friends, Brittany had always loved her for that and had always mowed down all the brownies, cookies or cupcakes Judy had brought them before Santana or Quinn had.

Now that Rachel was over a lot, when all four of them were together Brittany and Rachel practically fought over the baked goods. Judy's baked goods were now vegan friendly, whenever she served them when Rachel was over, because Quinn had given her mom the recipe for pratically vegan everything which she searched online for.

"Why did you even listen to him, you didn't deserve to be talked to like that. You made a mistake Quinn, an amazing, beautiful mistake..."

The woman was just about to knock on the door when she heard Rachel's soft voice flow through the room on the other side of the white stiff barrier. Judy lowered her fist. She knew it was wrong to listen in, but judging by Rachel's tone she didn't think it was the best time to interrupt so she just stood there, waiting for the conversation to hit a low point.

"...I am actually grateful that you got pregnant..."

Quinn arched her eyebrow, and sat there completely lost and confused.

"You softened Quinn, a lot and for the first time I saw that girl I remember from grade 2-who was afraid to sit in class without her stuffed teddy bear-escape. I saw that girl who walked the halls in freshman year, slightly scared for her first day, shine through. I saw _you_ Quinn. Without that life changing event I don't think you would have become nicer to me. Face it, it knocked you off your popular pedestal at school and although you went right back to being a bitch afterwards, you softened a lot easier at times, and...when senior year rolled along you became less mean to me, and fell in love with me instead, all because of one tiny event."

Judy's heart broke as she listened in. She replayed what Rachel had said a few times in her head, getting stuck on the love aspect of it all. She hadn't been stupid; she could sense something was going on between the two girls but as she heard the words it caught her off-guard, knocking the breath right out of her. She knew she should have walked away and allowed the girls to have their private moment but she was drawn in. When Quinn had begun to talk to her today, she was sure her baby girl was going to confess, confess to her about Rachel about her sexuality. She was determined to work through it, because she wouldn't put her daughter through the pain she once did. But on the other hand it was hard news to take and comprehend.

Quinn blushed deeply and smiled. "Rach...I didn't fall in love with you in senior year." It was Rachel's turn to look completely confused, but she also looked hurt, as if Quinn just tore out her heart while it was still beating.

"I've known you almost my whole life. We attended the same schools, but I never paid any attention to you, until our first day at McKinley. I watched you walk in and I honestly felt like the air had been sucked out of my lungs. But It was freshman year, and the first day. I was already quite popular because of my older sister, and Santana, who ruled that school the moment she stepped foot in it. There was no way I could start off the year crushing on you, crushing on a girl in general. But I still watched you that day, the way you clumsily walked to your locker, the way your innocent outfit made you look so...tempting. The fact that you were that innocent made you even hotter to me. You had sung in the halls when you were the only one around, or thought you were the only one around..."

"Then why'd you-"Rachel's voice cracked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Let me finish, I was getting to that."

Judy felt her eyes well up, but she swallowed thickly ignoring the tears that were about to come, after all Quinn picked the habit up from someone.

Rachel simply nodded. Quinn didn't have as much to say as Rachel did, she never had. But when Quinn out talked Rachel the diva knew that something was going on, and she shut up to allow her girlfriend to get her speech out.

"The week after, Monday morning I walked into the school dead set on making your life hell because you were making me feel...confused, lost and slightly disgusted with myself; basically making me feel like hell. Then again it was never your fault. I was the one watching you, checking you out, thinking about you. So that Monday, I threw my first slushie in your face."

Rachel shifted herself on the bed; she grabbed Quinn's hand in her own, practically shaking from the blonde's words.

Judy on the other side of the door, her heart ached but not in a disapproving way, she just couldn't believe her daughters words. The hard realization hit her; she didn't seem to know her daughter at all.

"It hurt me to hurt you, but it felt better then facing the issue. So I kept it up until I couldn't anymore. When senior year rolled around I just didn't have the motivation, so I just decided not to talk to you as much as I could. When Mr. Schue announced Paris and paired us together I knew I lost the battle at hiding everything I felt for you, so I tried to push you away, becoming the person you hated again...but this time you broke through my barrier Rach."

Rachel sat there stunned. She was completely flabbergasted; she didn't even know what to say, for once in her life. The diva did the only thing she could think of and pressed her lips against the blonde's knocking the girl over on her back in the process. Quinn kissed back just as hard.

"Quinn, I brought up-"Judy cut herself off and cleared her throat. She had just internally accepted that her daughter and Rachel were dating but she was not ready to witness this however. She had assumed it was a good time to come in seen as the conversation ended, but now she cursed herself for not knocking.

Quinn pushed Rachel off in a flash and Rachel had to steady herself to prevent from falling off of the bed.

"Knocking!" was all Quinn could say, while her head said, _can't you knock mom?_ She practically yelped the single word, without even formulating a sentence. Judy and Rachel both jumped a bit from the sudden weak and intense yelp that came from Quinn.

Judy didn't posses a bad expression. Her face was holding onto a neutral appearance. Her eyes found Quinn's and the older woman took a deep breath.

"We need to talk." With that she walked out, leaving the door open and headed back downstairs.

Quinn felt everything inside of her come tumbling down and she felt like she couldn't control herself as her chest shook, the tears were almost instant. The blonde, whose legs were now hanging off of the end of the bed, bent into herself trying to hide from Rachel as much as possible. She covered her face with her hands and placed her elbows on her legs, holding herself up.

_Is this really happening? _Quinn thought. She took in a few deep shaky breaths, the tears slowed down as she composed herself. Rachel had no idea what to do, so she reached out her hand and began to rub it up and down Quinn's back, what she wasn't expecting was Quinn to flinch away and stand up, looking at her with lost and hurt eyes.

Quinn's most known and almost famous scowl crept onto her face and Rachel flinched at the sight. Nothing happened, but Rachel felt her heart pound faster, and she was preparing for the heart break that she thought was going to come.


	18. Chapter 18 Shattered

_**A/N: Soooo, this chapter I was very happy with. I'm also happy with the chapter that comes next...but anyway I just want to say that this story has had amazing results so thanks :) it is the longest story I've posted and it isn't even done. Also it has been the most popular out of the ones I have published. So thank you :) **_

_**P.s. please don't kill me for this chapter, the next ones better for them I promise!**_

...

"I can't handle this..." Quinn's voice was flat; no emotion seemed to be in it. Rachel sighed and stood up.

"It'll be okay." Her voice was soft and shy, Quinn knew Rachel was being timid but she didn't seem to care.

"And what if it's not!"

"You don't need to yell..." Rachel held out her hand and tried to grab Quinn's but she moved her hand away, as if Rachel wasn't her girlfriend, and was now the girl she ignored in school for years.

"I think you should leave..." Quinn didn't yell this time, but she was stern and Rachel swallowed the hard lump in her throat. In the 3 weeks (and a few days) they had been together they had only gotten in one bad fight, and it was over something stupid, (Quinn had turned off Rachel's alarm clock, preventing her from her regular routine) something that seemed so small to both of them now, as they stared at each other.

"I'm not leaving."

"Rachel..." Quinn was different now, her eyes were burning holes into Rachel and her voice was raspy and stern and she was being mean. The old Quinn Fabray was coming out to play, and Rachel was not enjoying it, and the commotion didn't even start yet.

"I won't let you push me out."

"I'm warning you, you should leave."

"Why?"

"I'm scared! I don't want you here!" Quinn yelled. Rachel tried to not let her words effect her, but they stung a little bit. "She'll think its wrong, disgusting! I'll be lucky if I don't get kicked out! I can't go through that again!"

"You're scared and that's exactly why I should stay!" Rachel was challenging her dramatic side, and her arms began to move with her words. "You can't shut me out Quinn!"

"For once could you give up on something and just walk away?"

"No! You close yourself up to me, but it's never been like this, it's never been this bad. I understand you're upset because your mom-"

"Rachel, get out!" Quinn practically yelled, shooting her arm up and pointing to the door. Rachel took a step forward and Quinn seemed to soften, but only for a second before her defences came shooting back up.

"Just talk to me!"

"Get the _fuck_ out of my house Rachel!" Quinn was livid now, she cursed sometimes yes, but when she yelled at Rachel she wouldn't cuss unless she was really mad, and this was the first time Rachel had been getting cursed at by the blonde. Quinn put her hand on Rachel's back and pushed her toward the door. Once Rachel was at the bedroom door Quinn let go.

Rachel spun around to face Quinn, in a typical diva like fashion. Rachel's breaths were uneven as she watched Quinn place her hands on her hips and hold her head high. The last time she had seen this exact pose was when Quinn sported a red, white and black Cheerio uniform. It practically killed the brunette to see it; it brought back all the memories of the Quinn who had 'hated' her. It showed the Quinn who picked on her, hurt her emotionally and physically with the power of a slushie in hand. Rachel's heart was already starting to break, just from the vision of the girl in front of her.

"You might as well have a slushie in your hand to go with that attitude." Rachel mumbled, causing Quinn to raise an eyebrow.

"I told you I wouldn't do that to you again and I explained to you why I did it in the first place, so you'd understand where I was coming from."

"That doesn't make it right Quinn!" Rachel ran her hand through her hair trying to relax herself. She wasn't even sure how she got onto this topic, when just seconds earlier Quinn was upset about something unrelated.

"I know, you don't think I've regretted what I've done to you Rachel but I do! I'd take it back; I would take back every slushie, every scowl, every shove, and every rude and horrible comment. I'd take back everything. I know it hurts you, I know I can't change that but every time I get mad at you, you can't-"

"I sure as hell can Quinn Fabray!" Rachel took in a deep breath trying to control herself. "I can compare, and I can get scared of you all I want. You were the one who tortured me. I have the right to stray from you when you get like this. I love you, regardless of what you did to me in my past, but I can't forget it. When you act like this, I can't stop thinking back to everything that you did to me. The memories are still fresh..."

"I knew you'd never forgive me!"

"I forgave you Quinn, but it's not the easiest thing to get over. I may want to spend the rest of my life with you, and love you but right now you're the worst version of yourself, and that version makes me sick."

"Did you just say you wanted to spend the-"Quinn was shocked and her walls began to tumble down. But Rachel glared at her causing her to shut up, swallow thickly and close herself off again, but only a bit. A part of her, deep inside was swelling up, in a good way from Rachel's words. _How did we fall for each other so fast?_ Quinn thought.

"That doesn't seem like the important thing right now." Rachel made eye contact with her girlfriend and hazel met brown in a hurricane like battle. The anger in their eyes, softening with the pull the connection had. Rachel sighed and looked away, not wanting to forget they were discussing something.

"What is important however is how you're breaking my heart just by your posture...I love you no matter what, and I'd never want to change you, even the worst part of you, because it's still you. But seeing you like this..." Rachel pointed to the blonde, signalling the way she was standing. "...I can't say that it doesn't hurt, because it does." It had hurt her deep inside, and she couldn't hold that back. She felt as if her heart had just been shattered. Her eyes began to glass over, and Quinn's heart pounded hard as she noticed she made her girlfriend reside on the edge of tears.

"I can't be with you when you're like this...it hurts too much." Rachel whispered.

"That's why I told you to leave, so just get out if you can't deal with me when I'm like this."

Rachel shut her eyes, soft wrinkles appeared at the sides as she forced them shut, not wanting to open them.

"That's not what I meant..." her voice was still soft, and she finally opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend weakening before her. Quinn got a slap in the face from reality, and from Rachel's words. She was losing her.

"I can't be with you if every time something bad happens you can't stand by my side and fight for us and not against us. How can you yell at me like that? All you're doing is acting the same way you did when those slushies you threw hit my face, when you called me Man Hands, when you shoved me in the hall. I can't flashback to that anymore Quinn; I can't have you rip me apart again. I gave you a second chance. I gave you the benefit of the doubt because I knew I was the luckiest person on earth because I got the real Quinn. The soft girl inside, who actually hated the persona she used to hide behind."

"Rach...I-"

"I know you're scared, but if this is how you're going to be every time you get terrified then I can't be with you. Truthfully Quinn you scare me, you are scaring the shit out of me."

"I didn't mean-"Quinn took a step forward and Rachel stepped back, the blonde knew she had already lost her, at least for now.

"I know." Rachel said softly. "You wanted me to leave and I will. Go face your mom, but don't count on me to help you. You pushed my help away." Rachel knew she didn't mean anything she was saying but she was hurt, her heart was screaming and she was so confused, she was hurt from Quinn's current words but what was stinging her was the past, the memories flooding her head. The way Quinn held onto that satisfied smirk with every torturous move, and that smirk had reappeared not long ago. "I can't do this anymore..." Rachel said weakly, her tears already stinging her cheeks.

"Rach...please don't say that. I didn't mean..." Her words trailed off when Rachel began to run from the room. The blonde stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what happened and how it went from, her baring her heart to losing her girlfriend in the same hour. _I have to fix this_...she thought as she stood there. She ran out of her room and down the stairs, by the time she caught sight of the front door it was slamming behind the brunette's body.

Quinn cursed, a little louder than expected and her mom hurried into the room as if the roof of their home just caved in.

"What's wrong Hunny?"

"I need my keys..." Quinn mumbled, numbly. She tried to run up to her room to grab them but she couldn't move, she was frozen in place.

"Quinn, what happened?"

"I-Rachel-I...keys, I need my keys."

"Take deep breaths..." Judy said as she reached for the spare keys to Quinn's car off of the key holder that was built into the wall beside a mirror.

"I lost myself mom. I was a Fabray up there 100%. I was just like..." Quinn couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't think of herself that way, she couldn't compare herself to her dad. But now that she thought about it, and had a minute to think, her anger seemed like an outburst that wasn't needed one that was harsh and hurt the person she cared about. That's how he was...and it killed her.

"Hunny..." Judy stepped forward to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, and Quinn fell into the embrace.

"She'll still love you...and sweetie..." Quinn raised herself from the embrace and took a step away from her mom; she looked into Judy's eyes. "...I still love you. What I saw, it was a shock...but I won't hate you, or disown you. If Rachel is who you love, I can't stop that or have any say. I made my mistakes with you in the past Quinn, I won't do it again. Gay, straight I will still love you. You are my child and you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

"Y-you don't care that I'm with-"

Judy laughed. "I saw something between you since you guys got home from Paris. I was just waiting for you to tell me. Now I can't say I understand it, or that I'm completely comfortable with it, and yes there will be rules. But I will try to deal with it the best way I can."

Quinn smiled and ran into her mom's arms again. She felt like a 6 year old. "I love you mom."

Judy nodded and smiled. "Love you too, here." She handed the girl her spare set of keys and Quinn didn't even say a thank you, she just glanced at her mom and turned for the door, nothing but Rachel in her mind.

Quinn walked outside and was shocked at how cold it was. It was supposed to be summer but the chilly air screamed fall; it was just one of those days. She closed her eyes for a second as she stood on her porch taking in the fresh air. She caught her breath, trying to relax, trying to push the anger aside.

She walked to her car and basically threw herself in it, taking no time in starting it. She revved the vehicle and soon began to speed down the street.


	19. Chapter 19: Amends

_**A/N: A short and brief chapter, it's short because I wanted to give you guys an update, and I've realized this story is coming to a close after a few more chapters, and then I'll be working on the sequel :) **_

...

Quinn sped down the road, speeding through a red light and she served as an oncoming car almost hit her. The blonde didn't seem to care, she just continued to speed down the streets, wanting to get to Rachel's and fix everything.

As she pulled up into the diva's driveway she hesitated for a second. She gripped the steering wheel hard, her knuckles turning white. She took in a deep shaky breath readying herself to go see Rachel. _What if her dads know? What if her dads kick me out? What if Rachel never wants to see me again?_ She shook her head trying to rid the 'what if' thoughts and slowly got out of the car. It seemed to have taken her longer than 5 minutes to actually reach the door; she stood there for another 5 minutes trying to process what to say. Her finger lingered over the doorbell, she had always knocked but she couldn't bring herself to use that much strength. She had no idea why.

She pressed the small black button and listened as the sound echoed through the house. She heard loud footsteps coming her way, and she knew it was Leroy, based on how loud his steps were. She took in a deep shaky breath and the man opened the door, his eyes instantly meeting with hers.

"Come in." He said, flatly.

"Hello sir, I-is Rachel here? I have to talk to her...I-"

"Relax Quinn, I'm not happy that you caused my daughter to come home crying but I won't kill you or kick you out of the house. My husband however, just might but you're lucky that he ventured out to the store."

"I-I was so mean to her and she didn't deserve that..."

Leroy studied her and pointed towards the couch. "Sit with me for a second?" Quinn nodded. She just wanted to talk to Rachel but she wanted to keep the diva's dad happy, and stay on his good side.

"When Rachel ran in crying I thought the world was ending. Of course when I asked her what was wrong she said her mom had caught you kissing...and you scared her...but that's all she said." He folded his legs and looked at the girl before him; her eyes were already filling with new and fresh tears.

She nodded. "I was just so scared, I didn't hurt Rachel...not physically but when I saw the fear in her eyes, I knew she was thinking I might. I'm not usually an angry person, not anymore I was just so thrown off, so scared. I thought I was going to lose my mom and after losing my dad, I couldn't go through that again. So I did the only thing I knew how to do...push Rach away."

Leroy nodded and took in a deep breath. "Quinn coming out is hard, but it won't ruin your life...it may be hard at first but with time it gets better. Trust me I've been there."

Quinn just nodded and began to play with her keys in her hands. "Can I tell you a story?" Leroy asked, he shifted closer to Quinn on the couch and looked into her eyes. The blonde nodded and wiped away the tears she didn't know were falling.

"I was about your age when I met Hiram. Hiram's family was a lot more accepting then mine and when I came out to my father I had a reaction similar to yours, except I actually punched my boyfriend in the face. I was angry and I would never lay a hand on him, never have since but I was just so mad that my dad said he hated me because I was gay. I blamed Hiram, and said it was his fault. But I knew it wasn't, it's not anyone's fault I had just fallen in love. I thought Hiram would hate me...but he didn't. In fact, he even allowed me to ice his black eye, and then joked saying boys will be boys and they always deal with issues using their fists." Leroy sighed and grabbed Quinn's hand, not wanting to overstep but she already felt like a daughter in law to him, and she was hoping one day she may be.

"Rachel will forgive you Quinn, what you did isn't that bad..."

Quinn took in shaky breath and awkwardly pulled her hand away, because it had felt weird, but she didn't tell him that.

"It's not my current actions that scared her; she said I reminded her of...of."

"The person who would slushie her?"

Quinn nodded, deciding not to say a word. In her opinion it was better that way.

"She will probably always be scared of that girl with a slushie in hand, but the person you are now and what you have done to make up for everything you did to her in the past, will come first, and she will most likely put that above what you use to do."

Quinn nodded. "When I teased her, it wasn't because I hated her...It was my way of dealing. This doesn't change anything but I usually picked purple slushies..." Leroy stared at the girl and raised his eyebrow. Quinn smiled a sad smile.

"Grape is her favorite flavour."

Both of them softly chuckled and Leroy began to stand up, and Quinn followed. "Can I go talk to her?"

"Of course."

xxxxx

Quinn took in a deep breath as she knocked on Rachel's door. There was no answer so Quinn slowly opened the door. She spotted Rachel sitting on the window seat staring out the window.

"Hey..." the blonde's voice cracked. Rachel immediately looked up from what she had been focusing on outside and her eyes locked with Quinn's.

"Hello Quinn, what are you doing here?"

Quinn walked over to Rachel and sat down on the window seat, she looked into Rachel's eyes but Rachel looked away and back out the window.

"This was our first fight, and that alarm clock one didn't count..."

Rachel sighed. "How'd the talk go with your mom?" Rachel didn't seem to have any emotion in her voice and she was still staring out the window. Her guard was up, and Quinn knew it but she was determined to make it fall down again.

"Good, she didn't freak out...Rach I didn't come here to talk about that, or the fight. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I over reacted and I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"You're right you shouldn't have, but Quinn..." Rachel turned away from the window and looked into Quinn's eyes. "...I shouldn't have left, or said it was over because I didn't mean it. I-I love you."

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand in her own. "I love you too." Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips against Rachel's and the other girl softened as she kissed back. Quinn began to deepen the kiss and Rachel accepted the plea Quinn had given her by running her tongue along her bottom lip. As soon as Quinn's tongue slid inside Rachel moaned causing Quinn to fight for dominance. She pushed herself into Rachel, causing the brunette to fall back on the window seat. Quinn softened into her, fitting perfectly over top of her. Rachel's hand found its way to Quinn's hair and she lost her hands inside as she gripped hard, practically letting go underneath Quinn.

The blonde slid her hand up Rachel's shirt and the brunette gasped at the sudden skin to skin contact. The blonde fumbled as she grazed her hand along Rachel's torso gently moving it upwards. Suddenly it hit Rachel that they weren't alone in the house and as much as she wanted Quinn physically in that moment, she didn't feel comfortable doing that while her dad was downstairs.

Rachel gently pushed Quinn away and the blonde sat up, looking at her girlfriend with a confused expression.

"You okay?" Quinn whispered, afraid she had done something wrong. Rachel grabbed her hand and all of the blonde's worries of screwing up (again) washed away.

"I am more than okay Quinn, it's just my dad is downstairs and I do not feel comfortable making love to you while he is in the house."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow and a sly smile appeared on her face. "Well I was just kissing you; I didn't exactly have that in mind but..." Rachel gulped as she saw the mischievous twinkle in Quinn's eye. The blonde leaned forward her lips almost grazing Rachel's. "...I wouldn't object." She gently grazed Rachel's lips with her own, not quite kissing her but ghosting one over the diva's soft lips.

Quinn had learned doing that always made Rachel weak and she loved to see the diva struggle to try and fight her temptations. Rachel bit her lip and looked away, and back out the window, with that sad look returning on her face. Quinn began to worry and squeezed the diva's hand, which caused Rachel's eyes to glass over with wetness.

"Rach...are you sure you're okay?"

"I was dead set on hiding this from you, because you had pushed me away but after your apology I just can't...but I know what I have to say will hurt you. I don't want to leave you Quinn."

"Rach...what are you talking about?"

"Dad and I were talking, and I was supposed to leave in August but I leave in a few days. My cousin has offered for me to be his roommate in his apartment, until your internship starts and we can get an apartment together. But if I want the offer I have to move in as soon as possible, because he has a waiting list and I'm only being considered because we're family. I know it seemed too happen suddenly but dad made the call last night, and I came over earlier to tell you and then we fought. I think half to reason I was angry at you, or trying to be was because there we were fighting and I had to leave in a few days." Rachel took a deep breath as she finished her rant and Quinn just smiled at her, she wasn't happy but she found the girls rants cute.

Quinn felt like she was trying to swim while being stuck in a whirlpool. She knew Rachel would have to leave and they'd get to spend little time together until she heads out to New York for her internship, but she was glad to have one more month, but now she was broken to have Rachel leave so early, especially after what she was planning to give the diva. She swallowed hard deciding she'd have to bug Santana later, to try and convince her to go shopping before Rachel left for New York. Santana had already promised but now Quinn had to rush her which meant the Latina wasn't going to be very happy.

Quinn began to rub small circles on the back of Rachel's hand and she smiled at the girl before her. "Rach...it's okay. The distance is going to be hard but I'll come and visit. Finn is helping me get a job at Starbucks and I'll use a lot of my money to come see you okay? And I will not miss opening night by the way." She added, knowing Rachel was going to ask about it.

Rachel beamed and felt better she leaned in and kissed Quinn's lips but pulled back in a hurry.

"Wait..._Finn Hudson_ is helping you get a job? When did this come to be?"

"I forgot to mention it...with what happened earlier. But when I met up with Kurt, I ran into Finn and he was working there. We exchanged a few words, he apologized, I apologized and he said if I needed a job to come see him because he's leaving soon and he can talk to his manager about me replacing him."

"I'm sorry I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you and Finn were pleasant to one another without you trying to punch him."

"To be fair I only punched him because he hurt you! And I only slapped him because what he said about you bothered me, and Puck holds the blame for the other one."

Rachel laughed. "Well I am glad that you set aside your differences."

Quinn just smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips and then stood up. Rachel looked at her and frowned.

"You're leaving?"

Quinn nodded. "I have to go pay a visit to Santana, but I'll call you."

Rachel got up and pulled her girlfriend into a long hug and took in a deep breath, inhaling her vanilla perfume.

"I love you." Rachel mumbled as she nestled her head into Quinn's neck. The blonde laughed and returned the words. "I love you too."

"I have to go." Quinn pulled out of the hug pecking Rachel's lips once more and walked away.

xxxxx

Quinn knocked on Santana's door and she could hear the Latina screaming from inside the house. Finally the door swung open and Santana was standing in front of the blonde in nothing but a white bathrobe.

Quinn scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Do I even want to know what I interrupted?"

Santana smirked. "Perv I just got out of the shower."

Suddenly a bubbly blonde bounded down the stairs in short blue shorts and a tight white tank top, her wet hair making the shirt damp. Quinn lightly laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not alone..." Quinn mumbled causing Santana to give her a harsh and evil glare.

"What do we owe this pleasure Q. You never appear on my door step anymore because you're usually too busy with Berry."

"I need your help."

With that Santana sighed heavily and opened the door, allowing Quinn to come in. She wasn't one to hold out a helping hand, but as of late Brittany had softened her up. She also knew if she didn't help Quinn or at least try to Brittany would give her the saddest expression and puff out her lower lip, causing her to cave anyway.

"So what is it that you need Q?"

Quinn smiled as she closed the front door behind her. "I need your shopping skills."

Santana arched an eyebrow, "does this revolve around what we talked about like a week ago, which still freaks me out because you havn't been together that long."

Quinn nodded and Brittany jumped up and down beside them. "What'd we talk about last week Sanny?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend softly. The reason why Quinn and Santana hadn't brought it up was because they didn't want anyone knowing, who would unintentionally tell Rachel.

"Q wants to pick up a present for Rachel baby."

"Oh what is it? Is it a duck, please tell me it's a duck!" Brittany jumped up and down again and both Santana and Quinn looked at her with amused smiles on their faces.

Quinn couldn't hold in her laughter. "I-it's n-not a duck Britt."

Brittany sulked and turned to Santana. "Can I get a duck?" Santana looked at Quinn her eyes begging the blonde to help out because Santana couldn't say no to her, she found it almost impossible.

Quinn bit her lip trying to contemplate on what to say. "Maybe one day Britt." Quinn mumbled. Santana mouthed a thank you and Brittany beamed.

"Anyway, about that shopping trip..."

"Hold up Q, just let us get ready..." Santana grumbled, before walking up her stairs and towards her room, with Brittany on her heels.


	20. Chapter 20: Pink & Yellow Ducks

_**A/N: I don't want to take away your interest but I wanted a chapter with Quinn, Santana and Brittany. (I really do love Birtanna, even though I don't have many moments for them in this chapter). Hope you don't hate it XD **_

...

Quinn walked through the mall, beside Santana who had her arm wrapped around Brittany's waist

"Hey Q, what about that store? I mean you're looking for jewellery right?"

Quinn eyed the fancy jewellery store and bit her lip contemplating if it was a good choice. It looked like everything inside of it was way over her budget. Her advanced allowance could only get her so far. Her mom had given her a few months worth of allowance for this but she still wasn't sure if she'd have enough.

"It looks kind of expensive."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Come on Q." She pulled the blonde's arm and they walked into the store. Necklaces, rings, bracelets and earrings filled the blonde's line of vision.

"What the hell are we looking for anyway Q, I mean when you said you wanted a promise ring-"

Quinn sighed and cut the girl off. "I was thinking of a promise ring, but when I think about that it reminds me of Sam, and his dumbass ways. I can't get her a necklace because Finn gave her one...I was thinking maybe a bracelet, if I find a decent one."

Quinn could practically hear Santana roll her eyes. "Why are we rushing with this anyway?"

"Rachel's leaving in a few days..."

"Oh that's gotta suck."

Quinn nodded as she scanned some gold bracelets. Her delicate fingers brushed over a few and as she came across a simple gold band with small stars engraved in it, she smiled. Her fingers lingered on it and Santana soon approached her.

"That's better than the beaded bracelet Brittany wants me to buy her, remind me why I let you drag her in here? She's gonna expect me to like propose or some shit."

Quinn laughed, she couldn't help it. "San you and Britt will tie the knot one day you know that right? You guys are head over heels in love it's disgusting."

"Like you're one to talk Prego. You and Rachel make me sick, literally."

Quinn lightly elbowed Santana and rolled her eyes. "Will you ever stop calling me that?"

Santana shook her head. "Soon you'll probably be knocked up again and then I'll have a reason to call you that, so don't count on it sweet cheeks." Quinn rolled her eyes once again. She never thought about having a kid again, and since she started dating Rachel it had never crossed her mind...but as she stood there staring at the bracelets and the rings, she smiled to herself_. Maybe one day_, she thought. She decided to purchase the bracelet she had been looking at.

Quinn and her best friend's left the store, the blonde had 10 bucks left to spare in her pocket, which was more then she thought she'd have.

"Coffee?" Quinn asked, as they neared a coffee shop. Both girls agreed and as they walked in they noticed Kurt, Mercedes and Puck sitting at a far table.

"I never thought I'd see the three of them hanging out, just saying." Santana mumbled.

"But you said you never thought Quinn and Rachel would exchange lady kisses either." Brittany said innocently causing Quinn to smile brightly, but then she looked at Santana and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You can't blame me, you're Quinn fucking Fabray and she's Rachel Man Hands Berry. I don't think anyone expected you guys to be together."

Quinn just shrugged and handed the money to Santana, because she always seemed to order for them when they grabbed coffee, and she made her way to the table her friends were sitting at.

"Hey." Quinn greeted softly. She hadn't seen them-minus Kurt-since graduation which was the Tuesday after Puck had punched Finn in the face. That day had some amazing memories all their own. She smiled as she remembered Rachel tripping up the stairs and on instinct hurrying to help her up, and the heavy make-out session that took place between them in the bathroom. It was also free of drama seen as Finn hadn't shown up. She shook her head, pushing away the memories and was greeted by three smiles.

"Hey Quinn, how's it going girl?" Mercedes asked.

"How's Rachel?" Puck was quick to jump in.

"Did you guys get married yet?" Kurt added casually as he inspected his nails.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, and took in a deep breath. "Everything is going good, Rachel is fine but she leaves in a few days for New York so I thought I'd surprise her with something..." she held up her bag. "...and no Kurt."

They all laughed and Kurt pulled out the chair beside him and Quinn didn't waste any time in sitting down.

"So what'd you buy her?" Puck asked, his eyes not leaving the bag.

"Some fugly gold bracelet." Santana said, appearing behind Quinn. Everyone's eyes landed on her and the Latina just shrugged. Santana handed Quinn her coffee and the blonde nodded a thank you.

"Are you ready to go Q, Brittany wants me to buy her a stuffed duck, because thanks to you she says if she can't get a real one she wants a stuffed one, so let's bounce."

Quinn looked at her friends, sending them an apologetic smile. "See you guys around? Oh and don't forget yo be there for Rachel's opening night!"

They all nodded and exchanged their goodbyes and before Quinn knew it she was pulled out of the coffee shop and gently pushed as they walked towards a store Brittany wanted to go to, to get her duck.

_**Fr: Mom**_

'_**Quinnie, we need milk can you pick some up, also I'm going out tonight so don't stay out long.'**_

Quinn shook her head, she hated how her mom could text her. She found it weird, parents just weren't supposed to text. As she studied the text a small smile played with her lips. She searched through her phone and settled on a different contact and began to type and send a message.

_**To: Rachel**_

'_**How do u feel about a date tonight? Pick you up at 8?'**_

The reply was almost immediate.

_**Fr: Rachel**_

'_**It sounds wonderful Quinn, but what does this date entail? '**_

_**To: Rachel**_

'_**It's a surprise see you then. XOXO'**_

She walked around the store aimlessly, tagging along behind Brittany and Santana who held hands tightly. Quinn smiled to herself at the gesture; she never thought Santana could be so kind with someone.

"I want the pink one." Brittany said, picking up a pink stuffed duck. She began to pat it and hugged it tightly.

Santana laughed and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. "But ain't ducks usually yellow..." The Latina scrunched her nose realizing_ rubber_ duckies were yellow. "...or brown or some shit like that?" Santana smirked, thinking about the small rubber duck Brittany always had to bring into the bathtub with her, which Santana would usually throw out of the room, to make her girlfriend pay attention to her and it always worked because they'd wind up getting hot and heavy in the bath tub.

Brittany shook her head furiously. "No San, they can be any color...look." she pointed to the selection of stuffed ducks and Quinn released a soft laugh from behind them.

"Why not get one of every color?"

Santana turned around and glared at Quinn, her brows furrowing. The blonde just stood there and laughed, because she knew what was coming next.

"Oh Santana can I, pleeaaassseee?"

Santana who was still glaring at Quinn mouthed the words _'you're dead'. _The girl spun around to face Brittany who was smiling, not holding a care in the world.

"I guess." Santana mumbled, trying to think of a way to get Quinn to replay her for spending all her money.

After Brittany had collected the duck's she wanted, Quinn went to retrieve milk for her mom.

xxxxx

As they walked through the parking lot of the mall trying to find Quinn's car the blonde took in a deep breath, wondering how Santana would react if she asked for their help two times in one day. The blonde shrugged and decided to ask anyway; with Brittany there Santana was practically a ball of mush. Quinn used that to her advantage.

When they finally found her car they all got in and once Quinn was on the road, she busted through the thick silence.

"Could you guys give me a hand with something?"

Brittany who was sitting in the backseat, with 6 ducks was the first to respond. "Of course Quinn, right San?"

Santana snapped her head towards the driving blonde and rolled her eyes. "What exactly do you need from us now? I'm not a personal-"

"It's okay Sanny we can help; it's probably something for Rachel."

The Latina arched an eyebrow, "Please tell me I don't have to do another thing for that midget?"

Brittany was silent, she had done her part in convincing Santana to help their best friend, and now it was Quinn's job to reel her in. "San, please..." she turned a corner sharply, ignoring a stop sign as she tried to think about what to say. Her thoughts finally clicked into place. "If Britt was leaving in a few days to a completely different state, wouldn't you want-"

"Save the speech would ya. I'll help okay...as long as you shut the hell up."

Quinn smiled and turned the car into her driveway, screeching the breaks. "Deal."

xxxxx

"You have to be freaking kidding me Q, I ain't cooking. The last time I cooked I almost set Britt's hair on fire."

"Do I even want to know how that happened?" Quinn arched her eyebrow as she pulled the ingredients out of her cupboards, preparing to make vegetarian lasagne, for her date with Rachel tonight.

"We had sex against the stove." Brittany said, so carelessly. Quinn's eyes widened and she shot a look to Santana.

"Hey at least I'm getting some."

At Santana's remark, the blonde blushed and looked away as quickly as she could to try and prevent Santana from seeing her cheeks that were now tinted pink. But her movement didn't work because the Latina had caught every second of the soft blush.

Santana began to laugh. "You and Berry totally did it!" she seemed like she was screaming proudly and she was shocked that Rachel would actually allow Quinn to do anything physical to her. The blonde blushed harder and focused on the food she was making attempting to mix the ingredients.

"Was she good?" Quinn's eyes widened and she snapped her head towards Santana so fast she felt an instant pain creep into her neck. The blush that had been on Quinn's cheeks however became deeper.

"Santana!"

The Latina shrugged, not realizing what the big deal was. "Just a question Q, all it needed was a yes or no answer. I think you've been spending way too much time with Berry, you're developing your own dramatic side."

"How would you like it if I asked you if Britt was good?"

Santana smirked. "I'd tell you she's the best fuck I-"

"Oh my god please stop, my mind is filling with mental images and I don't need that."

Santana walked up to Quinn and absentmindedly began to help her with the food. "So?"

"Yes, okay. Happy?" Quinn whispered, knowing Santana wouldn't let it go.

"Very, now let's change the subject because I don't want the details because that's just nasty." Santana scrunched up her nose and looked down at the food they were preparing.

"This looks disgusting, how do you eat this stuff?"

Quinn smiled. "Becoming a vegetarian was my choice Santana; I do miss the bacon though." Quinn, over the weeks her and Rachel had been together she was used to eating foods that only Rachel could eat, and as a result was use to no longer eating meat. She didn't decide to become a vegetarian, it just sort of happened but it worked for her, because she didn't have to hear Rachel rant about how horrible eating bacon was.

"Don't tell Rachel but sometimes, in the middle of the night when I can't sleep I give into my past Bacon addiction." Quinn whispered.

Santana just laughed and shook her head. "Q, can I ask you something? I don't want to over step or anything, but you and I are leaving for New York in January because I go accepted into NYU but I was wondering if Brittany and I could crash at your guys' place, until we rake up enough cash to get our own. I mean I know you're leaving a week before your internship starts, to find a place with Berry but..." Santana trailed off, realizing she was rambling. She didn't do it often, and she always wanted to slap the words from her mouth when she did so, like she always wanted to do when Berry rambled.

"I don't know San; I'm not the one you have to ask."

Santana arched an eyebrow and stopped handling the food and briefly looked over at Quinn.

Quinn sighed. "You know I'd say yes in a heartbeat, but you should ask Rachel. You guys aren't the best of friends..."

"Yeah but Q, if I ask her she'll say no and getting Brittany to ask her is unfair because nobody can say no to her...but if you ask..."

"Is Santana Lopez actually afraid to-"

"Shut it, or I'll shove your words right back down your pretty little throat."

Quinn laughed. "Fine, I'll casually bring it up."

xxxxx

Once the food was actually cooking, and everything else was ready Quinn looked up at the clock and realized if she didn't get ready now, she'd be late and Rachel hated when she was late even if it was a minute past.

"You guys, out." Quinn said as she pried herself from the couch and grabbed the beer bottles off of the coffee table. She didn't drink, but Santana wasn't afraid to take advantage of Judy's beer supply in the fridge.

Santana, who groaned at walking home, seen as she didn't have her car and had been drinking, lazily walked to the door. She opened the door slowly, listening to it creak.

"Don't forget to get some Q!" Santana yelled. Before Quinn could reply the Latina slammed the door and was out of sight.

Quinn glanced at the clock again, sighed and ran up the stairs, fumbling and almost falling.


	21. Chapter 21: Can't Control It

_**A/N: People wanted smut, so I bring you this chapter...which is also laced with just the right amount of fluffiness. Also please forgive me for how horrible this chapter is and how bad the smut may be, I haven't been sleeping a lot lately (damn insomnia) so it may seem a bit...bad. **_

...

Rachel was never one to be late for anything; of course there was a first time for everything. She yawned forcefully as her eyes began to open. She had fallen asleep while listening to her IPod at some point during the afternoon. She was having a great dream however and didn't want to wake up, but she forced herself to.

She lazily looked over at her clock and her eyes widened as she realised the time. It made her alert in a heartbeat and if she wasn't ready by the time Quinn got there she knew the blonde would tease her about it, and would never let it go. Quinn would also use it to her advantage, she knew that much.

As she slowly got up she felt her heart beat increase and felt a slight wetness between her legs. It was a reaction she was getting use to, after having a dream about Quinn. She's had similar dreams since they had begun dating, and she even had them periodically before they started dating. Quinn was the hottest person in McKinley and although Rachel had been dating Finn, or Jesse or even Puck she had always noticed Quinn. She had believed that the crush was just your typical envy, and didn't involve feelings, but the more she stared, the more she told Finn that Quinn was prettier than her the more she thought about her and the more the thoughts had inspired some very intimate dreams.

The brunette didn't waist anytime in jolting to her feet and rushing to her shower, to try and ease some of the pulsing. She wanted to allow the cold water to try and slowly erase the want her body was craving, and the heat coming off of her. But usually a cold shower never worked, and midway she would have to release herself, and the moans were always hidden by the cold running water. But unfortunately since she was running late, she only had the time to have a quick enough one to get cleaned up, and presentable. So she decided she would turn the water up as cold as she could stand it, and hoped that it helped.

...

30 minutes later and Rachel was cleaned, dressed and ready to go. She was shocked at her new found speed to get ready and smiled at herself in the mirror, mentally praising herself with triumph.

"Rach, Quinn is here!" she heard Hiram yell for her. The brunette flattened her casual, yet dangerously short dress and began to make her way out of the room. She took in a deep breath, her dream was still fresh in her head and the silent pulsing hadn't subsided. She was forcing herself to be composed, so she wouldn't jump Quinn as soon as she saw the blonde. She didn't think her parents would appreciate that.

Quinn waited near the door, anxiously playing with her keys. Rachel's footsteps caught her attention and she looked at the brunette who was walking towards her.

"Hey." Quinn said a small smile graced her features. "You look beautiful Rach."

The diva blushed and ducked her head, Quinn's words always had that effect on her, but she was also blushing for another reason. The only thing she still felt, as if it was real were Quinn's fingers thrusting inside of her.

_Stupid dream!_ Rachel yelled in her mind. Rachel didn't expect to want someone so bad, sexually. After her horrible experience with Finn on prom, and the lack of pleasure and feelings that went with that experience Rachel was certain she'd never want to be intimate again, but then there was Quinn. Who was gentle, soft and knew how to blow her away.

Her now lust filled, dark eyes began to search the blonde in front of her. She bit her lips at the sight. Quinn was wearing a very small dark purple dress that hugged her tightly, yet perfectly.

"You look beautiful too, Quinn." She finally spoke.

Both girls exchanged a smile and Hiram had cleared his throat, finally popping the bubble they had formed around them.

"If you stay any longer, staring at each other, you'll miss your date." Hiram said, eyeing them.

Quinn smiled sheepishly and looked at the small man. "Mr. Berry I was wondering if it's okay with you can Rachel stay the night at my place?" Now Rachel was convinced Quinn was trying to make her spontaneously combust, just from the thoughts that entered her mind.

"Will your mother be home?"

"She's out for a few hours, but she'll be home tonight." Quinn actually had no idea when her mother would be home, but she wasn't going to tell him that, especially when she was going to take advantage of being alone in an empty house with her girlfriend.

The blonde turned to Rachel and the diva was quick to notice that Quinn's eyes had darkened, and her mischievous smirk was playing with her lips. Rachel swallowed hard and forced herself to look away.

"Then I guess it's alright."

"Thank you." Quinn said.

The blonde reached for Rachel's hand and she took it in her own. As they left they heard Hiram yell "Have Fun!" after them.

xxxxx

As Quinn drove down the road, heading to her house she briefly looked at Rachel and noticed her flushed cheeks radiating in the dim light coming through the window. It was the perfect summer night. The light from outside was perfect, it wasn't too dark but the sun had disappeared, and rested.

"You okay? You look a little flushed." Quinn said, paying full attention to the road again. She slipped one of her hands off of the steering wheel and grabbed Rachel's hand in hers. The diva instantly intertwined their fingers and Quinn smiled to herself at the feeling. Rachel ignored the question and ran her free hand through her hair, and gently pushed her legs together, trying to ease herself. She really was cursing that dream, and how hot Quinn looked. The blonde briefly glanced at her and noticed Rachel sitting uncomfortable, and then her eyes trailed down to Rachel's legs, which the diva kept squishing together.

The blonde looked away and back at the road and a smile played with her lips. "Rachel Berry are you turned on?"

Rachel felt her heart beat begin to pick up and she turned to look at Quinn, a deep blush in her cheeks. "I-I-yes. But it's completely your fault! I had fallen asleep this afternoon and the dream I had was rather detailed, when I woke up I didn't have much time to-"Rachel paused trying to figure out what kind of word to use.

"Take care of it?" Quinn finished the sentence for her, trying to hold back a laugh.

Rachel blushed deeper. "Seeing you in that dress doesn't help."

"I'm flattered." Quinn said, flirtatiously.

Quinn quickly turned into her driveway and turned off the vehicle. She looked over at Rachel who was staring out the windshield as if she was trying to make any images vanish from her head. Quinn got out of the car, and Rachel followed, as if she was a zombie.

"You okay?" Quinn asked as she unlocked her front door. They both walked into the house and Rachel took a deep breath, she had never made a move on anyone, she had always waited for them to make the moves but she couldn't help it.

Quinn was suddenly caught off guard as Rachel spun the girl around and pushed her up against the door, connecting their lips, in lust and love. Quinn stiffened, slightly caught off guard and pulled out of the kiss.

"Rach, not that I mind because I don't but, are you sure you really want to do this? I mean we've only done this once before and-"

"I'm sure Quinn, now kiss me."

Quinn obliged and catered to the girls wish. She pressed her lips against Rachel's and she felt the fire fill her. They had kissed many times before, but this was pure heat. She could practically feel it radiating from the girl in front of her. The kiss was hungry and passionate, but rough.

Their lips moved together in a fast pace and Quinn was finding it hard to breath, but she didn't care. She forced herself to separate their lips momentarily to catch her breath but Rachel pushed their lips back together causing Quinn to moan. She could definitely get use to Rachel taking charge, but she wouldn't have it. Quinn enjoyed being dominate so in a swift movement she had switched positions, but Rachel didn't seem to notice.

Quinn swiped her tongue along the bottom of Rachel's lip and the diva slowly opened her mouth, allowing Quinn the access the blonde was pleading for. Their tongues battled, and meshed together gently causing Rachel to let out a throaty moan, which in return caused Quinn to grow weak.

Quinn pushed Rachel away from the door, which was a struggle and they began to find their way toward the couch, although they had bumped into a table, which had caused Quinn's leg to slide into Rachel's center perfectly, causing the girl to gasp.

Quinn however didn't stop to please her girlfriend, not yet. She continued to direct them to the couch and when she finally managed to push Rachel down onto the piece of furniture, she smiled down at the brunette.

"I think I could get use to this..." Quinn mumbled, her lips forming into a sly smile.

Rachel reached up and pulled on the girl's shirt, with a lot of strength that Quinn didn't know the girl had and before the blonde knew it she was on top of the diva, who obviously only had one thing on her mind.

The blonde managed to get herself positioned, on the small white couch and her leg fell freely in between Rachel's. The diva slipped her arms around Quinn's neck pulling their lips together. A fiery kiss erupted once more and one of Rachel's hands moved away from Quinn's neck and into her hair, getting lost in the blonde waves.

Quinn deepened the kiss, and soon their tongues were connecting once again. She gently pushed her knee into Rachel's center, causing the girl to gasp, even louder before. Quinn felt weak and in return moaned; she was already beginning to feel the wetness pool between her legs.

Quinn steadied herself even more as she reached out a hand and rested it on the arm of the couch, allowing her other hand to move over her girlfriend a lot better. The blonde disconnected their lips and looked into her girlfriend's darkened eyes, which were screaming for Quinn to fuck her.

"I'm happy you decided to wear a dress." Quinn said, trying to hide a smirk. She allowed her free hand to slide up Rachel's thigh, the small nails she actually had creating a sensation that made Rachel arch her back upward and moan.

Quinn teased her with the motion, but the words that left Rachel's mouth next caused the blonde to widen her eyes, shocked that her girlfriend actually knew how to say the word. "Please, fuck me."

It wasn't the words that Rachel had muttered, that got to the blonde; it was the way she had pleaded, with the need in her voice. Quinn nodded her head and allowed her fingers to move upward. Her heart stopped, or so she thought when she felt Rachel's slick center; she hadn't been wearing underwear, which made Quinn wetter then she was.

She began to explore Rachel's folds, running her fingers through her lips; which caused Rachel to moan loudly, and shut her eyes. Quinn smiled and began to make her way to the bundle of nerves, she gently pressed her thumb against it causing Rachel to lean her head back the best she could. The diva buckled her hips into Quinn's touch as she began to roll the bud and pay attention to it the best she could.

She smiled at the sight below her and decided she had teased her girlfriend enough. She dipped her fingers downward and began to gently circle Rachel's entrance, causing the diva to whimper and pull the blonde's hair she was holding onto tightly. Quinn dipped in her first finger and Rachel made a loud moan, causing the blonde to pick up her breathing.

The blonde began to pump in and out slowly, and Rachel's short nails gripped into Quinn's back tightly, which turned her on even more, if it was possible.

Rachel rocked her hips and began to buckle underneath her which caused Quinn to slide in a second finger, it slid in with ease. Rachel moaned loudly, practically screaming. The blonde quickened her pace and Rachel began to scream in pleasure.

"I always knew you were a screamer." Quinn whispered, as she continued to push her fingers faster and harder inside of her girlfriend.

Rachel tried to speak but she couldn't muster the breath or the strength so she just stared at her girlfriend. Quinn smiled down at her and slowly curled her finger's upward causing Rachel to get louder with the moans, as she hits the perfect spot. The diva buckled harder under Quinn and her breathing began to come out faster and harder as Quinn continued to fuck her, hard.

"Oh-my-god Quinn!" Rachel practically yelled.

The brunette couldn't stand it anymore she needed to touch Quinn, to feel her. She looked at the blonde in front of her and smiled when she realized they were in the perfect position. She removed one of her hands from Quinn's hair and guided it to the bottom of Quinn's dress and slid it up ward, immediately dipping her hands into the panties. As she explores Quinn's folds with her fingers, the blonde went as deep as she could into Rachel causing the girl to scream and in reflex shove a finger into her girlfriend.

Quinn's eyes widened and she buckled down on her girlfriend's finger, practically falling on top of her. "Fuck Rach" The blonde mumbled, she felt Rachel tighten up around her fingers, but she doesn't want her to cum yet, so she slowed down the plunges and Rachel growled but takes the sexual anger out on Quinn as she slipped in a second finger and powered hard into her.

Quinn moaned loudly, and began to quicken her speed in Rachel, not caring. Rachel tightened around her fingers once again, which caused Quinn to feel closer to her climax, thanks to being turned on so much while she began to please her girlfriend.

After a few more thrusts both girls gasp, and tighten around the other girls fingers, letting go completely, allowing themselves to release at the same time.

"Oh my god..." Rachel mumbled as Quinn collapsed on top of her, trying not to squish her. The blonde nestled her head in Rachel's neck and kissed it gently.

"I'm sorry...did I hurt you when I fell on top of you?"

Rachel caught her breath and finally answered back. "I was saying oh my god at how awesome that was. It was almost exactly like my dream, except-"

"Rach shut up and let's go shower." Quinn mumbled, trying her best to get off of her girlfriend.

"Wait, shower together?"

Quinn held out her hand and waited for Rachel to take it. "Hell yeah, now let's go."

xxxxx

Quinn quickly wrapped her towel around her as she exited the shower, even though it's hard for her to stand because her legs felt like jelly, from the events on the couch, and the ones she had just experienced in the shower.

"That was amazing." Rachel whispered, as she followed Quinn wrapping a towel around herself.

"It was, but we kind of lost the concept of tonight...the date." Quinn laughed. Rachel leaned closer and pecked Quinn on the lips.

"So then let's get dressed, and have that date."

Quinn nodded. She took Rachel's hand in her own and led them to her room. "You can wear whatever you want." The blonde whispered as she allowed her towel to slide off of her slim, perfect body.

"Q-Quinn..." Rachel blushed as her eyes explored her now naked girlfriend. However it doesn't stay like that for long as Quinn slipped on a pair of gray sweat pants and a t-shirt. But Rachel still found her beautiful, even in her sleep clothes. The blonde walked over to one of her shelves and grabbed a small bag, with the bracelet in it.

Quinn smirked and began to walk toward the door, before leaving she kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Meet me in the kitchen when you're done."

The brunette nodded, and was left alone to get dressed. She was suddenly excited to see what Quinn had planned, for their date.

xxxxx

"Hey." Rachel said shyly as she walked into the kitchen. She took in the table which was already set. She watched as Quinn placed their food on the plates.

"Did you make this?"

"Yes I did, with help from Santana."

Rachel's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. "Santana helped you cook? Oh my god please tell me she didn't poison me because I know she's not fond of me and I-"

"Relax, the food is not poisonous and Santana doesn't mind you actually."

Quinn pulled out one of the chairs, for Rachel to sit in which earned her a beaming smile from the brunette, who soon took a seat.

"Well she has a funny way of showing it." Rachel mumbled.

Quinn sat down in the seat beside Rachel, and picked up her fork. She began to play with the food, and looked into Rachel's soft brown orbs.

"Look, if you're expecting some grand apology from Santana you won't get it. She has nothing against you, and she doesn't hate you like she use to. She just wants to see me happy, she doesn't show it but I know she does. Judging by what she asked me earlier, I'd say she considers you to be part of our group. But Santana won't soften towards you just because your friends trust me I know."

Rachel beamed. "Really, well I am glad to-wait what did she ask you?"

"Well, I wasn't going to bring it up-"Quinn paused to chew her food. "-But she needs a place to stay while in New York and she asked if her and Britt could stay with us when we find a place. It'd be temporary of course."

"Well, I wouldn't object." Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and took it delicately in her own. "I can't wait till we have our own place."

Quinn beamed and nodded in agreement.

"I have a surprise for you."

Rachel's eyes widened, and she practically jumped in her chair as if she was 6. "What is it, tell me...please?"

Quinn smirked and shook her head. "You'll see when we go for a walk after dinner."

"We're going for a walk?"

Quinn nodded. "Yup, to the park near the pond. Brittany has dragged San and I a million times to look at the ducks and I thought it'd be a great place to go tonight."

"Sounds wonderful Quinn."

They eased into a comfortable silence as they ate, looking at each other every once in a while. Quinn never thought she'd be in love with the girl before her, but she is and it scares her, but at the same time it excites her.

...

_**A/N#2: The update should come soon, sorry I didn't include the shower scene and also thank you for all of your reviews! :)**_


	22. Chapter 22: Starts With Goodbye

_**A/N: This chapter is so fluffy that I was going to chuck it and start over for something less cheesy, but I was lazy and didn't want to re-write a whole chapter, besides I think this chapter will make up for the sad chapter that will follow. The next chapter following this, Chapter 23 will be the last, BUT when I post chapter 23, I'll also post chapter 1 for the sequel :) **_

_**...**_

Quinn's hand rested in Rachel's, with their fingers interlocked as they walked toward the park. They had slipped into a comfortable silence, and neither one wanted to break it. The brunette lightly shivered and it caused Quinn to lean in closer, she placed a chaste kiss on the girl's lips, and they continued walking.

"It's nice out tonight, mind you it's a bit chilly but I can see the stars..." Rachel said, as they reached the park.

Quinn smiled, not sure what to say. She still didn't want to break the moment with words so she simply nodded. Quinn led the way through the small narrowed path, the trees around them gently blowing in the soft summer breeze. The faint crunch from underneath their feet, caused by walking on the grass was all they could hear, along with some distant cricket chirps.

"I love you." Quinn whispers, leaning closer to Rachel.

"I love you too Quinn, hey look a duck!" Rachel looked at the pond that was now before them and the cute, excitement that was shown on Rachel's face made the blonde smile, but it also made Brittany pop in her head and she didn't really want to think of her best friend while she was on a date.

"You sound like Brittany, have you two been hanging out?"

"We enjoy each other's company every now and then. She is a sweet girl, and I actually can get along with her." Rachel answered.

Quinn just smiled and sent her girlfriend a small nod. Quinn who had been carrying a small blanket walked over to a perfect spot close to the pond and fanned the blanket over the grass, gently placing it down.

"Come here."

Rachel smiles shyly and walked over to her girlfriend, sitting down on the soft blanket. "I never thought Quinn Fabray out of all people would have a romantic side. But if I do say so myself, I love this side of you and I can't-"Rachel's words were cut off when Quinn's lips pressed against hers. It was a quick kiss but none the less it left Rachel breathless.

"Now that we have concluded that I'm amazing, I have something for you." Quinn smiled, feeling rather smug. She wanted to overpower what Finn or Jesse had ever given the girl. Granted she knew the two things she was about to give the girl were not only cheesy but unlike her, but right now she didn't care. She looked into her girlfriend's eyes and she felt weak as the moonlight made them sparkle slightly. She traced the girls face with her hazel eyes and her heart pounded in her chest at how beautiful Rachel looked, with the light hitting her just right, and her hair flowed to form it.

"Oh, what is it?" Rachel beamed, becoming excited. She turned her body to face Quinn who shuffled nervously as she sat before the diva.

"Be patient Berry, or I'll only take my time in giving them to you."

"There are two things? Now you have to tell me. I love surprises from you, but sometimes they make me slightly nervous because you're unpredictable and I never-"

"Rach sweetie, I'm going to say this as nicely as I can; stop talking."

Rachel blushed, at the use of sweetie and did as she was asked, even if she found it challenging. She closed her mouth and stared at the blonde, waiting.

"Lay down..."

Rachel arched an eyebrow, and looked at her girlfriend with curious eyes. "Quinn Fabray I really hope you are not going to sink low enough and take me in a public place, because although the setting is romantic and is amazing, and perfect; it is however wrong, and-"

"Rach, shut up. It has nothing to do with that, just do it."

The brunette took in a shaky deep breath and laid down on the blanket, her eyes fixated on the stars as she looked up at the sky. Rachel's heart jumped as she felt the presence of a warm body beside her. Quinn reached for her hand, and looked up at the sky towards Rachel's line of vision.

"I never realized how much I liked stars..." Quinn mumbled, she sent a side glance to Rachel and then looked back up at the dark sky. The blonde arched her back as she reached into her pocket and took out a piece of paper that was rolled up. The brunette, who loved to watch the stars, was getting antsy. She balanced herself on her elbow and turned to face Quinn.

"Here..." Quinn's voice was shaky with nerves. She was never good with romance, or gift giving. She wasn't even sure why she was giving Rachel anything, but in her mind it was a goodbye gift, but also the start of something more.

Rachel's eyebrow raised and she looked at the rolled, crumpled piece of paper. "Not to sound rude Quinn, but are you giving me a piece of-"

"Just unroll it..."

Rachel nodded and took the piece of paper from Quinn's hand. She slowly unrolled it and as her eyes trailed over the small printing, they soon widened.

"You bought me a star, how much did that-"

Quinn held up her hand to stop the girl from going on a huge rant. "Not much, and I didn't just buy you a star, I named it after you. Granted, it's small and you'll never be able to see it but-"Quinn leaned closer and pointed at the small map of stars stapled to the official paper work that the man had given her. "-this shows you where it's located."

"..."

"Did I just make Rachel Berry speechless?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked back at the paper in her hands. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me..."

"You love stars Rachel, granted you're going to be one, and gold is the color of star you prefer but in a way these stars are kind of-"

Quinn's words were cut off as Rachel's lips slammed against hers. The blonde stilled in shock, but soon settled into the kiss. Rachel pulled away, once air became needed and she looked into her girlfriend's eyes, her own becoming wet.

"No, don't cry...because then you'll make me cry and that will just become a big huge mess." The blonde whispered, her lips started to form into a smile and Rachel smiled back swallowing thickly to push back the tears. "Besides, I have something else for you."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you giving stuff to me, I mean I know as a couple we can give gifts to each other periodically but-"

"You leave soon, and I just wanted to do something special."

"But when I leave Quinn, it's just the start of a new road for us, for our relationship."

Quinn took in a deep shaky breath, "And that road starts with goodbye."

Rachel swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. "But there will always be a hello again." The brunette smiled at her own words.

"You're right...but this gift actually has a lot of meaning..."

The blonde picked up the small box from beside the blanket, which she had been carrying within the blanket as they walked.

"I'm not asking you to marry me or anything because it's way too early for that, but what's inside holds a promise that I'm making to you." Quinn whispered, as she handed the girl the small box, with the bracelet inside.

Rachel's eyes searched Quinn's and she saw the vulnerable side of her girlfriend shinning through. She leaned in and closed the space between them, placing a light and chaste kiss on her lips.

"Open it."

Rachel nodded and opened the small box, her eyes widened at the gold bracelet that was gently placed inside.

"I've never been one for promises, or anything related to that. But I feel confident enough to give you this, promising that I'll stay faithful to you. We'll be in two different states, but I won't love you less, nor would I cheat on you, or hurt you."

"Quinn I-"

"It's just a symbol really, but just saying I'd be faithful in words didn't seem strong enough...because we both know my past has been horrible when it comes to that. So I thought this would be a better gesture."

Rachel sat there, rather stunned. For once she was completely speechless, but Quinn was starting to think that was a bad thing.

"But if you don't want it, I can take it back..."

"I love it, I really do. It's just really sweet and-"

"And you didn't think I could be that sweet?"

"Of course I did...but no one's ever given me things like this, or a gesture like this." Rachel's lips formed into a smirk. "I'm considering making love to you right here, in the middle of the park because right now that's all I want to do..."

Quinn laughed at how blunt the diva was being. "No offence but I'm kind of worn out, a bit sore from earlier. However, we have all day tomorrow, and I can't think of a better way to spend our last day together before you leave."

"I see you the day after Fabray, because you will be accompanying me and my fathers to the airport, and I expect a full blown goodbye kiss, and nothing less."

"Yeah about that, I'm not really good with goodbyes..."

"I don't care; you're going to be there. If you can't handle it you will have Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Santana and Brittany for support. I have invited them all to come and exchange goodbyes, I didn't invite Santana however but I imagine if Brittany comes she will tag alone. The rest however can't make it due to their own college preparations."

Quinn laughed. "Rach it's not like you're never coming back. You'll be able to see them all at Christmas, and during the holiday season." Rachel, since she was younger had celebrated both Christmas and Hanukkah, because the girl had always been open minded, and although one father was Jewish her other father still wanted to bask in the Christmas holidays. When Rachel had told Quinn that, she instantly got jealous at the amount of presents Rachel had gotten throughout her life.

"That is very true Quinn, but I will miss everyone in the meantime."

Quinn laughed. "You're so adorable."

"And you are beautiful." Rachel returned the compliment, confidently.

Quinn blushed and leaned into her girlfriend, who reflectively pulled her tight into an embrace. One they never wanted to pull away from.


	23. Chapter 23: Airports

_**A/N: I was having some issues with Fanfiction and Im pretty sure I had uploaded this chapter 10 times, before it actually worked. so sorry about that.**_

Quinn had gone through the last two days, feeling slightly numb; happy yet numb. She had taken Rachel on the best date, she could imagine and yesterday she had spent the whole day in Rachel's bed, doing things they shouldn't have when her dad's were home. As the blonde lay in her own, empty bed stretching her sore muscles from activities from the previous day she let out a deep breath. She wasn't ready for today, she wasn't ready to say goodbye to her girlfriend. She wouldn't be saying goodbye for long, she would see Rachel again on opening night, in September but it was far away, and not soon enough for Quinn's liking.

"Quinn! Kurt's here."

Quinn smiled, she was happy to have a friend like Kurt. He was there for here from the very beginning; he was the one person she had opened up to about Rachel.

"Send him up!" Quinn yelled. A little while later, Kurt gently knocked on Quinn's bedroom door and then walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kurt said, as he took a seat on the end of Quinn's bed.

"Like shit..." she muffled, pulling the blankets up, closer to her chin.

"Well, Rachel leaves for the airport in 2 hours, so we don't have much time until we have to meet her there, and look..." Kurt surveyed the blonde and then scrunched up his nose. "...absolutely dreadful."

Quinn sat up and leaned against her headboard shooting his best friend a glare. "Excuse me? I just woke and for your information Rach says I look the best when I've just woken up."

"Well she's clearly blind, so hurry up and get yourself presentable. I'll be downstairs."

"I resent that." The blonde mumbled as she stretched one more time. Once she managed to pry herself out of bed she dragged herself into the bathroom, to begin getting ready.

...

"Rachel, if you pace back and forth you're going to put a hole in the floor." Leroy said as he watched his daughter. She didn't slow down she continued to pace the living room floor.

"It's hard to stop pacing when I'm so nervous. I've never been on a plane alone, I'm going to be on Broadway and I have to leave Quinn behind. When I decided on Broadway as my career I didn't expect to have any connections to this town, I didn't want to fall in love because then this was going to happen and I wanted to avoid this..." Rachel stopped walking briefly and looked down at the gold bracelet on her wrist and smiled. She gently trailed her finger over it and her heart raced, just thinking about the night Quinn had given it to her.

"Avoid what sweetie?"

Rachel sighed and continued to pace once more. She didn't want to cry she had promised herself that, but she was always a sucker for love, always a romantic. She took in a shaky breath and looked at her dad, her movements stopping once more.

"Heartbreak." She said simply, her voice cracked and she had to hold it together, which was hard to do.

Leroy walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. He gently rubbed her back and Rachel allowed herself to be comforted by her father.

"It hurts now, but it will get easier. The months you are apart will go faster than you think and soon she'll be in New York with you. I do have to say this whole situation makes me fonder of Quinn."

Rachel pulled out of the hug and looked up at her dad, with a confused expression.

Leroy laughed and gave her a small smile. "When you were dating Finn it worried me because I saw him as being the type to hold you back from your dreams, and when you were with him you thought he was perfect and it seemed to me you'd give up your dreams for him. But Quinn, she wants your dreams to come true as much as you do, sometimes I think she wants them to happen more than you do."

"I will admit dad, I did get caught up with Finn which was reckless on my part, because he wasn't the one for me. But I believe Quinn is the one and she's the only one I've ever truly loved and it scares me, to leave but her push to do so reassures me that we'll be okay."

"Your last bag is finally stuffed in the van!" Hiram said happily as he walked in the door, interrupting the heart-to-heart.

Both Rachel and Leroy look at him with a blank expression and the shorter man shrugged his shoulders. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, I was just listening to our little girl go on about Quinn, and all the mushy stuff."

Hiram sighed. "I can't believe our baby girl even has a serious relationship, she's all grown up. Officially off to New York, to start a new chapter in her life." The short man's eyes started to well up and Rachel sighed dramatically.

"You promised you weren't going to give your typical emotional speeches daddy."

Hiram raised his glasses and wiped his eyes with a finger. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

...

Quinn almost tripped over her own feet as she dragged herself down the stairs. She was beyond exhausted. On top of wearing herself out yesterday, she hadn't gotten much sleep and she felt like a living version of a zombie. As she walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee her eyes widened as she saw Kurt and Sam sitting at her table, engulfed in some sort of conversation.

".coffee." She mumbled, she wasn't even sure how she managed to get ready for the day, without it but she had all thanks to Kurt.

"You sound like a robot." Sam said. He shoved a piece of waffle in his mouth and Quinn just shook her head.

"Did you come here to eat all my food, or for moral support?"

"Both?" Sam answered, with his mouth full. Quinn rolled her eyes and made her way to the coffee pot. As she got out the cup and dealt with the coffee maker she wanted to get her mind off of the oncoming events of the afternoon, so she settled with small talk.

"How's the new girlfriend?"

Sam smiled, still not learning how to swallow his food before speaking or making any movements with his mouth. Sam had started dating someone new, since Quinn had dumped him a week ago. Nobody from the group had met her, except for Quinn who happened to run into them while she was out shopping.

"She's good. We're still in the dating phase, but I want there to be more. She's really cool and funny."

Quinn nodded. "Well I hope things work out, she seemed nice."

"She is."

With that the conversation slowly faded out and there was a thick silence in the kitchen. Judy walked into the room with a bright smile on her face, quickly greeted the boys and made her way to her daughter.

"How you holding up Quinnie?"

"As good as I can be." Quinn handed her mom a coffee and Judy smiled happily, glad her daughter had made her one as well.

"When do you have to be at the airport?"

Quinn looked up at the clock and her heart pounded hard in her chest. She looked at her mom and her face fell. "We have to leave in a few minutes, once these knuckle heads are done eating."

Sam and Kurt both shot her an annoyed expression and went back to devouring their food.

xxxxx

This was the part Quinn wasn't looking forward too; meeting her girlfriend at the airport, having to deal with the goodbye. But she felt comforted with Sam and Kurt by her side, she knew Santana and Brittany were on their way but she felt more calmed with the friends she had glued to her sides now, only because they kept whispering jokes, and things that happened to make her laugh when she knew as soon as Rachel said goodbye, she would cry.

As she walked through the airport, Kurt's hand in her own she searched for the diva, and a small smile played with her lips as she spotted Leroy. She slowly walked towards the Berry's, allowing Kurt's hand to fall from her own.

"Hey Quinn, you made it." Leroy said, with a huge smile on his face. Rachel immediately turned around to face her girlfriend, a smiled gracing her features. Quinn was taken back as the diva practically threw herself into the blonde's arms, with a tight grip.

"Hey sweetie." Quinn whispered. Ever since Quinn had used it on their date the other night, Rachel had requested it more, and now Quinn just eased into it. The diva didn't say a word she just nuzzled her head into the crook of Quinn's neck.

Kurt and Sam, soon appeared, and it didn't take long for more Glee club members to arrive. Santana made a loud entrance, as her and Brittany strolled up towards them, the Latina's loud voice causing Rachel to break away from the hug. The diva looked up at Quinn and the blonde bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

They all began to get whirled into a conversation, and soon Mercedes, Mike, Puck and Tina had arrived.

"You better all come opening night." Rachel pressed, looking at them all with a stern face.

"We will." Everyone said, almost simultaneously. That had caused everyone to laugh and Rachel stepped closer to Quinn, enjoying the warmth the simple touch of their hands and arms gave her. Quinn shifted her arm, which was pressed against Rachel's and slipped it around the smaller girl's waist. The blonde leaned down and brought her lips close to the diva's ear which made her shiver from the light breath.

"I love you; promise you'll call me when you land?"

Rachel pulled away and looked up at her girlfriend, with a small smile. "I promise, unless it is late."

"No way Berry, call me regardless."

The girl just nodded, not wanting to get into it, or to try and change Quinn's mind. Out of nowhere the random appearance of Finn caught everyone's attention.

"Hey..." he said softly. Rachel and Quinn both looked towards him and Rachel took a deep breath and clung to the blonde even more.

"Hello Finn." Rachel greeted.

"I heard Kurt mention you were leaving today at home and I thought I'd come say goodbye, but I also want to apologize for what I said and did, when you and Quinn first got together, hell even before you got together. It was wrong to me, and I realize how great you are for each other."

"I accept your apology." Rachel said, with a slight nod of her head.

Finn turned to Quinn and smiled. "I'm sorry."

Quinn returned the smile, "I know, you already told me."

"I know, but I'm also sorry for thinking you wouldn't be good for her. I misjudged you, and I'm sorry for that. But please don't break her heart."

Quinn nodded. "You have my word Hudson."

Finn walked closer and Quinn stiffened as he pulled her into a friendly hug. She soon relaxed and hugged him back, actually happy the old Finn she was friends with, seemed to be back. After he hugged Quinn he stepped over to Rachel. The brunette nervously looked at Quinn, as if the blonde was going to get jealous, or punch Finn. Quinn just smiled. The two briefly hugged and soon everyone followed Finn's action and hugged the diva.

They were all talking loudly that they didn't realize the person over the intercom bring up the flight for New York.

"Rach, it's time for you to board now." Hiram said.

She quickly said goodbye to everyone and Quinn walked with Rachel until she couldn't walk anymore, thanks to security and the lack of a plane ticket. Rachel turned to face Quinn, her face and eyes now filled with sadness.

"Goodb-"

Quinn raised her finger and placed it on Rachel's lips, cutting her words off. "Don't say it Rach, just kiss me and call me later."

Rachel nodded and Quinn retracted her finger. The diva didn't waist any time as she leaned up on the tip of her toes and softly connect their lips. The kiss was hungry or passionate it was gentle and filled with longing and love. This kiss made Rachel's knees buckle and she almost fell towards Quinn, but the blonde kept her steady with a secure arm around her waist.

"I love you." The blonde whispered, after they disconnected their lips.

"Love you too Quinn, I will text you when I arrive at my cousin's apartment."

Quinn nodded and brought her into a hug one more time. Rachel pulled herself free and gave the blonde a shaky smile before walking away. She watched as the brunette walked out of sight. It took everything Quinn had not to break down, in the middle of the airport.

She felt a sudden warmth around her shoulders and she allowed herself to lean into Sam, on pure instinct. When it came to Sam, she never thought about her past relationship with him, he had come to terms with Quinn's sexuality easily, and they had remained friends. Sam was secretly rooting for Rachel and Quinn, but he'd never admit that.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"No." Quinn whispered, the tears beginning to prickle her eyes.

"Let's go."

The whole glee club, or those who showed up left the airport together and decided to go out to eat, to try to cheer Quinn up, and to keep their group dynamic alive.

...

_**The End**_.

_**A/N: Chapter one for the Sequel; which is titled Catch Me is posted; I hope you read it because if you don't then this would be a very bad ending lol. **_


End file.
